Who's The Alpha?
by BlackFox12
Summary: Owen finds out someone isn't too happy with his actions
1. Who's The Alpha?

**Who's The Alpha?**

 **Title:** Who's the Alpha?

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Jurassic World. We are making no money from this fic.

 **Summary:** Owen finds out someone isn't too happy with his actions

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for Jurassic World; AU; dominant/submissive behaviour; violence

###

Owen stood next to Claire, just holding her hand as the final boat pulled away from the island. His thoughts were racing, unable to focus on any one thing.

Worry for Blue was the uppermost thought; although he was certain the velociraptor could take care of herself, her pack was gone. She was alone. And he was leaving her.

The second fleeting thought was wondering how Claire and he would get along now that they were out of danger. The attraction had always been there and there was no doubt they could work together well when push came to shove, but there was a reason they'd never got together before this whole disaster occurred. Would that cause problems later?

Thirdly was that brief, moment when he and Claire were running for their lives from the Indominus and that... portal? ... had opened in front of him as he was running. And a man that looked exactly like him had stepped through. Only adrenaline and an innate self-preservation kept him running despite the shock. Otherwise Indominus would have had him. Claire had just run through the area seconds before the gate had opened and he was pretty sure she hadn't seen it. He didn't bring it up to her because, if he was imagining it? Well, stress did things to people. He didn't want to be forced into visiting a hospital of any sort.

The final thing he thought of was his mentor and friend Ian. Ian had been one of his professors at the college, before he'd decided he wasn't ready for more 'book learning' and wanted to learn through life instead. The older man had encouraged him, unlike so many of the other professors, when he'd said he wanted to join the Navy. Figure out what he wanted before returning to school. And he had been one of the few people Owen had kept in contact with during his enlistment or contacted when discharging from the navy. He found himself wishing he'd listened to the older man.

* * *

 _About two years previous...  
_ _"So... I have the papers to apply to school again. I've also got this job offer... it looks really interesting. I'll be training some highly dangerous animals..." Owen said quietly, sipping on his beer as he sat next to his friend and stared at the setting sun from Ian's back porch._

 _Ian leaned back in his seat next to Owen and raised his eyebrows as he sipped from his own beer. "That's a different line of work for you," he commented. "What kind of animals are they asking you to train?"_

 _"That's just it..." Owen laughed uncertainly. "...They say they need me to help them raise some babies from some...hybrid genetic engineering. They'll be pack animals and they want me to quickly imprint them so I'm the Alpha... It's one of the reasons they need an answer really soon." He glanced at Ian, almost nervously. He knew of Ian's past with Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna._

 _Ian didn't need to ask for further information to realize just what the younger man was referring to. He shook his head. "They want you to work with dinosaurs, don't they? I know this goes against your nature of dangerous, impulsive actions, but I would suggest you don't take this job." He paused. "I would_ strongly _suggest you don't take it."_

 _"It pays a lot of money. Even with the GI Bill, I'd still need to pay for food and such..." Owen said, in what he felt was a reasonable tone of voice. "And if I'm training them from baby...well, it's kinda like what I did in the navy; training the dolphins and all... You know that, contrary to their friendly, playful reputations, dolphins can be some really mean Mofo's!" He grinned crookedly as he tried to derail what he was afraid would be a lecture. He hadn't made up his mind yet, hence him mentioning it to Ian, but the allure of being able to train a predator like a velociraptor? It appealed to his ego and his danger-seeking side immensely. Who was he kidding? He'd already made the decision. He'd just been hoping that maybe Ian would say he was doing the right thing and ease any lingering doubt he had. He should have known that wasn't going to happen._

 _"Dolphins aren't natural predators of humans." Ian shook his head. "This is a mistake, Owen. I don't fully believe you realize just how much danger you'd be putting yourself in." Setting his beer down, he continued, "If you go through with this, I should just take you over my knee now. Pre-empt the chances you're bound to take with your life."_

 _Owen laughed at that. "Yeah,_ dad _. Maybe you should. Just get it out of the way, since you know I'm going to do at least one thing that gets under your skin..." he teased in response to Ian's joke. "I haven't given them an answer yet..." he said softly, taking another sip of his beer. He planned to send a response as soon as he returned to his apartment, but he figured he wanted this afternoon to be stress-free and fun and if Ian was worried about him taking the job, the older man would be stressed and not having fun. So… he left him to think he would continue to think about it. Of course, it wouldn't take much for Ian to realize he'd been misdirected once Owen sent him a letter saying he'd taken the job and was on his way; but by then, it would be too late for Ian to try and change his mind and maybe..._

* * *

Ian had heard that Owen had returned and while he'd thought about calling up the younger man, he didn't want to give Owen an excuse to fob him off. He made a few calls and checked up on where exactly Owen was based and drove out to see his friend.

Owen measured carefully, then measured again, then measured a third time before he finally began to cut the piece of wood he needed to finish this part of the frame. The building was going slow; but that was to be expected when you did it all on your own with no help. He'd been at it since approximately a week after they'd returned to the states, when it had quickly become clear that he and Claire would not be getting along. She had contacted her bosses nearly immediately after getting stateside and begun work on trying to salvage what little was left of their 'product'. He refused to get roped into their future plans and thought she was crazy for doing so herself; had told her as much. That and his tendency to need to be in control of everything they did led to him driving off and her _not_ waving at him in the rearview mirror.

One thing being alone had done, it'd left him a lot of time to think. To realize that he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. "Shoulda gone back to school after discharge." He sighed to himself as the piece he was cutting fell to the floor with a clatter. Turning off the saw, he picked up the board and his hammer and carried it over to the area he was currently working on, carefully holding it in place while he stuck a few nails into his mouth and then held one against the board and began to hit it with the iron head. He ignored the sounds of a car driving. It was probably just one of his neighbors.

Ian pulled up outside the building Owen was working on, parking within clear view before getting out and walking towards it. As soon as he could speak without needing to shout, he did. "You didn't tell me you'd got back." He'd had to hear it from a mutual friend.

Owen missed the nail and only barely managed to keep from smashing his thumb completely, jerking it out of the way at the last minute and dropping the nail, spitting the nails in his mouth out before he accidently ate one. "Mother f..." He blinked and gave Ian a deer in the headlights look, shaking his hand faintly (he had managed to graze his fingers, even if he hadn't smashed them). "Ian! Aren't you 'sposed to be teaching? On the other side of the country?" He ignored the chide about not making contact. He'd meant to. He truly had. He just didn't know what to say. The last time they'd talked, he'd led Ian to believe he would consider his opinion before making any decisions; and then promptly accepted the job offer as soon as he'd returned home and was gone the next day. It was a shitty way to treat a friend and he honestly wasn't sure he had the _right_ to contact Ian, once he'd returned stateside with his tail between his legs.

"I have vacation time." Ian walked over to Owen. "Let me see your hand." His voice was calm and level, but his eyes were scanning over every inch of his friend's body. Checking for wounds or signs of any damage, whether emotional or physical.

Owen obediently held out his hand, not even thinking of arguing with the older man. He knew this was about more than making sure he hadn't hurt himself just now; Ian needed to be certain he was okay after what had happened on the island. It had made international news, after all. Despite trying to stay out of the way of TV cameras, he'd still got caught by a few and he knew he'd looked like something a T-Rex had tried to chomp on and spit out. Or, more accurately, an Indominus Rex. "If you want a more thorough examination, we'll have to go to my car or risk arrest for indecent exposure..." he snarked jokingly.

Ian carefully checked Owen's fingers, making sure the hammer hadn't caused any damage. "We can go to my car or to yours. Which would you rather?" He answered the comment seriously, as he fully intended to not only check over Owen...but also follow through with what he'd said to the younger man before Owen had left.

Owen blinked. "I was jokin', Ian!" he protested half-heartedly. He figured after the way he'd snuck off like a coward, he owed the man something and if Ian needed to check him over and be assured of his well-being, then he'd suffer it. Sighing softly, shoulders slumping, he used the hand Ian wasn't holding onto to motion toward his van. "Van is bigger. Been living in it. It has a decent light, so it'd prolly make it easier for ya..."

"Do you have a first aid kit there?" Ian asked, beginning to head towards the van. If nothing else, he'd at least be able to treat the grazes.

"Yeah..." Owen looked at Ian curiously. "...But the hammer didn't break skin. Well, not much anyway. And I've been back from the island long enough for everything else to have scabbed over and scarred weeks ago..." He winced as he realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say if he wanted to keep his friend calm.

It took him several deep breaths, but Ian managed to remain calm as he climbed into the van with Owen, checking with him where the first aid kit was and retrieving it. "Whether you think they're scabbed over or not, I want to check the injuries. And you should have called me, Owen." He shook his head. "I'm starting to think I should have taken you over my knee a whole lot sooner."

Owen laughed outright at that. "Yeah. Maybe if ya'd tanned my ass, I woulda listened to your advice and turned down the offer..." He snorted faintly. Why Ian found it so much fun to joke about making it hard for him to sit, he wasn't sure; but if Ian was joking with him, then maybe he hadn't completely ruined his friendship with the man. "...Course...then I'd have never met Charlie and Echo and Delta... or Blue..." His voice was a trifle sad with the last remark. As much as he regretted ever taking InGen's offer, he couldn't regret his girls. It wasn't their fault they were bred by mad scientists. And they'd died to protect him in the end. He let out a tiny sigh and began to shuck his clothing. If Ian was serious about wanting to check over his injuries, it would be easier if he was in a tank and shorts and if he was undressing in front of Ian in-order to put those on, he may as well just stay in his skivvies.

Ian waited until Owen was naked and then began to check him over. "The news reports only said so much. What happened to you?" he asked, primarily to distract himself from the sight of the scars on his friend's body.

"Not entirely sure... I mean... I know the general idea of what happened... but I can't tell you for each specific cut, bruise or scratch..." Owen wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "Was being chased by a highly intelligent Rex hybrid that hunted for sport... _she hunted for sport_!" If Owen sounded miffed about that, it was because he was. What the scientists had done. It was beyond the pale. "Anyway... Had a flying thing attack me, so some of the wounds were from its claws as it tried to lift me up and carry me off to eat..." He bit his lip and looked at Ian, wondering if he should be as open and honest as he was currently being. If it would upset the man more.

Ian frowned, even as he continued to check over Owen's wounds. His touch was gentle, but he was obviously affected by the scars. "You could have been killed several times over. I told you not to take the job. I know you gained things from it, but the rewards didn't outweigh the risk and you might not have come home." He'd finished checking over his friend and now stood back slightly. "You're right. I should have 'tanned your ass' back then. But I'm going to act now."

Owen blinked owlishly, uncomprehending, before he laughed nervously. That didn't sound like a joke. "...Seriously? Ian... I know I screwed up, sneaking off and ignoring your advice, but I was just joking about the ass tanning... Like you were..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"You've been acting like you have a death wish, all of the dangerous stunts you've been doing," Ian replied. "This isn't the first time I've felt someone needs to step in with you. I was serious about what I think you need to keep you behaving, but I didn't want to chase you off. Only it seems I've done that anyway, so what more do I have to lose?"

Owen gave his friend a stricken look at his words. "...You didn't! You didn't chase me off!" Owen finally found his voice enough to disagree. "... I ran because I... I was ashamed and too much of a coward to face you after what I'd done..." he finally admitted, unable to face his friend.

"You've been back for months. I had to find out through another friend you were home," Ian said quietly. "I only knew you were alive because of the news reports, otherwise I would have assumed you'd been lost."

"Told you I was being a cowardly little shit... I would still be being one if you hadn't come looking for me..." Owen whispered. It was hard to admit. Harder still to realize what his actions had done to his friend.

Swallowing hard, he finally faced Ian. "I know you probably won't believe a thing I tell you after everything I've done wrong in this whole mess... but I never wanted to hurt you. You're one of my best friends... More than that, if I'm honest. You're my mentor and the person whose opinion matters so much I... I had to sneak out to do what I wanted, cuz I knew if you told me not go a second time, I'd listen to you..."

Owen's shoulders slumped, and he took a slow breath. "The person whose opinion matters so much, I was a coward; afraid to face you and accept the lecture, or worse, I knew I deserved... because if I faced you and you did _nothing_ , it would mean I'd lost you for good and it was my own fault..." Owen swallowed again. "You're right. I deserve to be tanned... Deserve to have my butt blistered till I can't walk straight. And if that's what you plan to do... I won't fight you..."

Ian moved closer to Owen and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I didn't tell you not to take the job because I was trying to control you. I knew it was dangerous. You knew I'd had firsthand experience with the dinosaurs. If someone has more experience than you in a field and advises you not to do something, you know that listening to that person is the right course of action." He clasped Owen's opposite shoulder with his other hand. "I was terrified for your safety when I saw those news reports and knew how much danger you were in."

Owen blinked back sudden tears. "You'd think at my age, I'd have remembered something that simple." He slumped further. "I'm sorry I worried... Scared you so badly."

Ian drew Owen into a tight hug. "You're perhaps one of my closest friends and a person I care about a great deal," he said. "I look on you like a son. Of course I was worried and scared for your safety."

"Just makes my cowardice worse..." Owen muttered against Ian's shoulder as he returned the hug as strongly as he was able, his state of dress not noticed in the least.

Ian held Owen a bit longer and a bit tighter; like he'd wanted to do when seeing those news reports. "I thought I might lose you when I saw what was happening. Putting yourself in that kind of danger is not acceptable, son. Neither is lying to me or hiding from me. But we're going to deal with those actions now."

Owen might have been able to remain stoic if it hadn't been for Ian calling him son. That and the tone of the older man's voice gave away how his actions had hurt his friend. He gave in and submitted immediately, just hoping if he didn't fight, if he accepted whatever Ian decided, maybe he could get that hurt tone to leave his friend's voice. "Where do you want me?" he asked hoarsely.

Ian held him for a few more moments and then sat down on the floor in the van, drawing Owen down across his lap and holding the younger man there with an arm wrapped around his waist before he quickly divested Owen of his underwear, baring him completely.

Owen closed his eyes tightly, trying to find something to grip so he could hold himself still, but there wasn't anything. Finally giving up, he twisted his arms around behind his back and held onto his own hands. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he repeated solemnly.

"I know, son." Ian grasped the younger man's hands, even as his lifted his hand and brought it down in the first hard smack that he then repeated.

Owen didn't attempt to keep from making sound. He grunted with the first swat, letting out tiny hisses and whimpers as Ian continued. It didn't take long for his eyes to tear up, the guilt he felt at hurting his mentor making it impossible to contain his emotions.

Ian continued the swats down to Owen's thighs and then began again from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "I care about you a great deal, Owen. You are an important part of my life and you owe me more respect than the past several months have demonstrated."

"Yessir..." Owen gasped out. "I do... Owe you so much. You... You're family. I was... Was so disrespectful... I'm so sorry..."

Starting a third circuit of swats, Ian began swatting a fraction harder and faster. "You shouldn't have let me believe you'd do something only to then do the direct opposite. And certainly not when that led to you in a dangerous situation. You could have been killed." Emotion turned his voice hoarse as he remembered that fear...the terror for Owen's safety; the near certainty that he was going to lose his son.

"I was wrong... In so many ways... I never meant to hurt you... I'm sorry, sir... Sorrier than I have a right to be... Please forgive me..." Owen choked on his words at the end, the tears pooling in his eyes finally spilling down his face. He began to quietly but vocally cry.

Ian squeezed his hands when he heard the tears. "I forgive you, son. Of course, I do. You are such an important part of my life." He finished with a final flurry of swats to Owen's sit spots and thighs and then helped the younger man up, so he could hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, sir... so sorry... you're... You're my... my _dad_. I should have been honest and listened... and not run like a coward...I'm sorry...!" Owen latched onto Ian and held tightly. He'd been afraid to face him before. Now he was afraid to let go.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Owen, hugging the younger man close to himself. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered, the tightness of his embrace making it even clearer just how terrified he'd been.

"I... I remembered everything you taught me. It kept me safer than I would have been..." Owen finally regained control over his emotions, but he didn't let go of Ian. "I missed you so much..."

Tightening his embrace, Ian said softly, "I missed you as well. I worried about you the whole time you were gone."

"Really _did_ deserve to be tanned, after doing that to you..." Owen said softly, allowing himself to snuggle. "Where are you staying the night?" he asked hesitantly.

"I haven't arranged anything yet," Ian admitted. "Seeing you was my first priority."

"I been sleeping in the van..." Owen admitted. "But I think I could swing a hotel room, if you wanna stick round a few days..." He tried not to sound too hopeful, but he couldn't keep his tone neutral.

Ian smiled and stroked Owen's hair. "It doesn't have to just be a few days. I can transfer to this area. Be closer to you."

"You'd do that? After what I did?" Owen glanced up. "I know you forgive me, but uprooting your whole entire life... Doesn't seem fair of me to ask. I don't even have a job right now... This piece of land was part of a 'severance' package when I told InGen I quit. I could finish the house then sell it... Move closer to you..." he whispered. It was left unsaid that it would take several months at home to accomplish that. He was building himself because hiring anyone took more money that he had. That and it was therapy of sorts for what he'd experienced.

Ian tightened his embrace. "I want to be closer to you, son. Maybe I can help you build the house and then we can live here together?" he suggested. In his heart, he'd already adopted Owen. He wanted to be close to his son.

"Yeah? That'd be... Great. I'd like that..." Owen smiled, relaxing against Ian, almost snuggling, as he realized not only was he truly forgiven, but he wouldn't have to say goodbye to the other man.

Ian tightened his embrace. "I have most of what I need in my car. The rest, I can get sent here when we're settled."

Owen nodded. "I wasn't lying about living in my van..." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Got a port-a-potty and I rigged up a portable shower in an area where it won't bother the neighbors... Been living off of PB and J..." He gave Ian a hesitant glance, not sure if Ian would want to rough it that much... Not to mention it wasn't exactly the healthiest way to live. He'd probably be better off at a campground, where at least people expected you to shower outside and were less likely to call the police.

"Well, you mentioned a hotel," Ian commented. "I've got some money. We can find one close by. Stay there. Work on the house together and I'll look at transferring to this area for the classes I give."

"You shouldn't have to pay for me..." Owen blushed, slumping in shame that he'd need monetary help. Most of his bank account had gone towards the medical bills he'd racked up. And the legal ones, since InGen had sued him for breach of contract when he'd quit their employee. He'd been lucky that he'd got a good lawyer and public opinion was against the company. They'd finally backed off and given him the land (although not the money he was supposed to have received originally) from the severance package. Swallowing his pride, he admitted his situation to Ian. The man should know he was attaching himself to a broke, jobless, rudderless loser before he actually did it.

"I told you." Ian squeezed his shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my son. I'll pay for you. Look out for you. I want to. I'd actually planned to ask you about moving in with me before you left," he added.

"Feels like I'm a failure...running home to daddy with my tail between my legs..." Owen said tiredly, slumping down and letting his head fall on to Ian's shoulder.

"It's only until you get your feet under you again," Ian said. "We'll be together. Is that what you want too?"

Owen took a slow breath, then nodded, his head still on Ian's shoulder. "Yeah. I want that..." he said quietly. "...Want it more 'n anything."

"Good, because you're my boy," Ian said. "No joking around. Completely serious. I felt that way before you even left. I'm more certain of it now."

Owen shifted slightly. "That would explain the 'you better listen to what he say's 'n obey' vibe I got from you before I decided sneaking off was a good idea..." He smiled crookedly. "...Was kinda expecting the ass whooping to hurt more..." He snorted faintly.

Ian let his hand rub gently over Owen's back. "It's the first time I've taken you over my knee. I don't expect it'll be the last."

Owen chuckled. "So, the next time will hurt more? That what you're telling me?" He grinned up at Ian, his head still pressed against his shoulder.

"Depends on what you do," Ian answered, letting his fingers thread through Owen's hair. "Dangerous behaviour will get you a firmer spanking."

Owen shrugged. "Guess I'm safe, then. Not too much danger in building a house..." Owen shifted again.

"Just as well, since the next time, I'll follow through with what I promise," Ian commented.

Owen snorted. "I should have my head examined. That promise doesn't offend or upset me in the least... Kinda worries me. I've done a lotta stupid shit when you aren't round to watch..."

"You've done a lot that I _have_ seen, too," Ian replied. "I'm not expecting turning you over my knee to be a one-time thing."

Owen laughed at that. "Gee, thanks, Dad. Nice to know you expect me to be bad..." he teased. He had a feeling Ian was right.

"I don't expect you to be bad," Ian said. "But doing things you shouldn't will only get you punished. It won't get me to turn my back on you."

"If you didn't turn your back on me when I ran and avoided you...I don't expect you to abandon me when I screw up. And I know I will..." Owen glanced down before huffing. "I should prolly get dressed again. 'Less you need to check me a bit more..."

"I think I checked you over thoroughly enough," Ian commented. "But if there is a next time with dangerous stunts, I will be checking you over again."

Owen blinked at that. "Even if I don't get hurt?"

"Are you likely to tell me if you get hurt?" Ian asked calmly.

Owen opened his mouth, then paused. "Yeah..." He sighed and slumped. "Prolly not so much, if I think I can hide it..." he reluctantly admitted.

Ian nodded. "So, I'll check you over. Satisfy myself that my son is safe."

"Yes, sir... You will." It didn't take much for Owen to agree. Life was full of those in charge and those who followed. If he had been the raptors' alpha, Ian was his.

"Get dressed, son," Ian said gently. "I'll find a suitable hotel for us to stay in."

"Okay..." Owen paused, as if wanting to say something else, but smiled crookedly instead. He pulled up his underwear, then gathered his other clothes and put them on.

While Owen was doing that, Ian made a few calls and it didn't take him long to find a suitable hotel they could stay in together.

Owen looked at Ian curiously. "Got a place?" he asked. "And are we heading there now?"

Ian nodded. "It's not far from here. We can go there now unless you want to work on the house for a bit longer."

"I been working on it sixteen hours a day, every day, for the last three weeks. I can take some time..." Owen smiled hesitantly, not sure how Ian would feel about that information.

"Hearing that, even if you tried to insist you were fine, I'd insist you take some time off." Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders, so he could guide the younger man out of the van.

"We taking your car, then?" Owen let himself be led. "Just let me lock everything up..."

Ian nodded. "Do you need to grab anything to bring?"

"Prolly should grab my bag. It has my clothes. I'll get it out of the van when I lock up my tools in it..." Owen smiled. "I'll be right back..." He gave Ian a tight hug, then went to the house and gathered anything he didn't want stolen. It didn't take long and soon, those items were locked in his van, his bag in hand.

Ian waited by his car for Owen to join him, giving the younger man a warm smile as he then got in the driver's seat.

Owen got into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt without prompting. "So how long a break do you plan for me to take?"

"I'm going to see how you do, but I'm thinking at least a couple of days," Ian answered, as he buckled himself in and began driving.

"A couple of days sounds good... Sir..." Owen smiled.

Ian nodded. "We can also take the opportunity to decide what else we'd like to do, after the house is finished."

"That sounds even better..." Owen grinned and leaned back.

"You can sleep if you need to," Ian said. "I'll wake you when we get there."

"If I can't stay awake the few minutes it takes to reach the hotel, I'm in sad shape..." Owen huffed in amusement. And then promptly yawned.

"You told me you've been working sixteen-hour days," Ian pointed out. "I think you need to sleep."

"If I fall asleep now, you may not wake me up when we get there..." Owen finally admitted. "...Unless you plan on carrying me into the room or leaving me in the car, that's not a good idea."

"I can carry you inside, son," Ian said. "You need the sleep."

"So, it's an order then, old man?" Owen's joking tone was serious underneath.

"Yeah, son. It's an order," Ian replied.

Owen blinked, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He leaned the seat back further, sliding down and closing his eyes. It didn't take long at all before he was snoring.

Ian drove to the hotel, parking and then getting out of the car. Walking round to the passenger door, he opened it, so he could lift Owen out of the vehicle, bringing the younger man's bag as well.

Owen hadn't been wrong. He didn't wake up. Instead, he shifted in Ian's arms, so his head dropped against the older man's shoulder.

Ian didn't try to wake up the younger man as he carried Owen inside, checked into the hotel, and settled them both in their room, tucking Owen into one of the beds and making sure he was comfortable.

* * *

It was the next morning, a full fourteen hours later, when Owen finally stirred. Letting out a low groan, he opened his eyes. "What time is it...?"

"Ten," Ian answered. "You've been asleep for fourteen hours."

Owen opened his eyes wide at that and gave Ian an almost nervous look. "Sorry... Hope you weren't hoping to eat breakfast..." he joked feebly and waited to see if he was about to be lectured. He and Ian had an unusual friendship... They always had... because while they were most definitely friends, Ian could be something of a worrier and had no problem with stepping in or letting you know when you'd messed up. And now that Ian had stepped in, in one of the most personal ways Owen had ever experienced, Owen was trying to figure out exactly what he could and could not get away with... And what the response would be if it was something he couldn't.

"It's not about the breakfast. I'm concerned about your health," Ian said quietly. "These sixteen-hour days you've been pulling aren't acceptable any longer, son. I'm going to make sure you get into a proper routine and any more putting your health at risk is going to end with getting a sore backside."

Owen winced. "You're serious about this taking care of me thing..." he whispered uncertainly. "...Not joking or exaggerating." Owen was beginning to realize Ian constantly calling him son was "...Not just an endearment..."

"I'm not joking. I'm not exaggerating." Ian patted his calf through the blanket. "You're going to have another trip over my knee, son, to help you remember and then we'll talk about expectations and what's going to happen next."

Owen winced again but didn't argue. It wasn't like it was unbearable pain and he figured, after how he'd hurt his friend, he maybe deserved more than just one more trip. The fact Ian was doing it out of concern for his well-being and not to punish him for treating him so badly made it impossible to disagree. Swallowing, he moved the sheet and got up. "Do you wanna handle it right away or let me get out of these dirty clothes and shower first?" was all he asked.

"Shower and dress first. That way, you'll be more comfortable. I'll order room service. Anything in-particular you'd like to eat?" Ian asked, picking up the menu.

Owen bit his lip. "You can choose..." he said, reluctant to add in the, 'I've been living off Pop Tarts for breakfast' that he might have joked about at another time. Things were feeling really, serious and non-jokey at-the-moment.

Quietly, he shucked all his clothing, stuffing it into a laundry bag to wash when he had time for a laundromat, then padded into the bathroom to take his shower. He left the door open, sensing that Ian was still worried and figuring it would help the older man's worry if it was easy for him to get to Owen.

Ian called down to the room service, ordering a healthy, filling breakfast for him and Owen, to be delivered in about an hour. He then waited to hear the shower switch off.

Owen took his shower quickly, wanting... needing... to get the talk out of the way. He haphazardly dried himself off before tying the towel loosely around his waist and walking back into the main part of the room. "I'm guessing my days of winging things is over?" He smiled crookedly. What he'd been doing wasn't winging things. It was neglecting himself. But if he admitted that, he'd have to admit how depressed and unsettled he'd been feeling and he'd already upset Ian enough.

"Completely over." Ian thought about letting Owen get dressed, but he figured it might do the younger man good to be vulnerable to him and his correction. He walked over to Owen and took him by the shoulder, leading him to one of the beds and sitting down to draw the younger man across his lap.

Owen didn't fight, but he did manage to squeak out a tiny protest. "I know it'll be bare, but can't I get dressed first?" Even if his pants would be around his ankles, he'd still be wearing pants. It hadn't bothered him the day before, being completely naked. The position had been new, and he'd felt too guilty to focus on any other feelings. The guilt had been taken care of, though, and the position wasn't new, and he was beginning to notice all the other things he was feeling; such as how he felt extremely vulnerable and young and childish. Completely dependent on Ian.

"No, son. Not this time." Ian settled Owen in place across his lap, gently rubbing the younger man's lower back a moment or two before he brought his hand down in the first firm swat, repeating it at the same force.

Owen immediately slumped as Ian began to spank. The older man constantly calling him son had wormed under his skin, into his heart. Now, not only did he feel vulnerable and childish, but he felt like Ian was in charge. Not just because Owen felt like he owed it to him to listen, but because Owen just didn't have any desire at all to fight his instructions. In fact, his desires leaned more towards him obeying whatever the older man said... Trying to make him happy. It was disconcerting and confusing. Owen whimpered softly, clutching onto Ian's leg as if that was the only thing keeping him grounded and secure.

Ian delivered the firm swats down to Owen's thighs before he began again from the top. "I know you're used to going it alone, but that isn't what's going to be happening anymore. I'm here to stay now. With my son."

Owen whimpered again, feeling himself relax even more at the words. Which didn't make sense to him. Ian was making his backside sting horribly. Shouldn't he be trying to get away, instead of accepting it? And this time, Ian wasn't just calling him son. He'd outright stated that Owen was his son. Shouldn't that irritate him, instead of making him feel all warm and safe and...? He swallowed hard and stiffened slightly as he realized he was shifting to make it easier for Ian to spank him. He wasn't just cooperating. He was submitting to Ian nearly as completely as Blue and the others had submitted to him. What the hell?!

Ian let his hand rest gently on Owen's bottom, rubbing it gently for a few moments before he resumed swatting, going a fraction harder and faster. He paused again to continue rubbing after completing that circuit. "Over the next couple of days, we're going to sit down and plan out what's going to happen from here on out. You won't be working on the house alone. You won't _be_ alone."

Owen whimpered again and closed his eyes. He thought he should protest. Instead, he found himself asking, in a strained, high pitched tone, "Promise?"

" _I promise_ ," Ian replied. "I won't ever abandon my son. And as far as I'm concerned, that's what you are."

"I'm yours?" Owen asked again, in a shaky voice. He was barely holding on and, despite his efforts to control himself, had shifted so that his sit spots were vulnerable. It was the next best thing to exposing his neck or belly, he figured.

Ian began to focus more swats to Owen's sit spots and thighs, his other hand rubbing the younger man's back. "You are mine," he stated. "And I won't ever let you go."

"Yessir..." Owen whimpered again. "...Yours, Alpha. Yours..." With that verbal submission, Owen didn't have the ability to keep fighting himself. He slumped over Ian's knee, whimpering softly, but accepting every smack willingly. He cried silently even as he made quiet promises to obey and be good.

Ian brought the spanking to a stop and carefully moved Owen into his arms onto his lap, hugging the younger man... _his son_...close and tight to himself.

Owen pressed as close as possible, regaining control over his crying fairly quickly, although he wasn't making a move to get away from Ian. "So... I'm your kid now? Your beta?" he whispered, with a tiny huff.

"That's exactly what you are," Ian confirmed, tightening his embrace.

"Okay..." Owen said quietly, in acceptance. "If I'm gonna have a dad I'm 'spected to obey without question at my age... I'm glad it's you." He stayed right where he was in proof of that.

"I'm glad you've accepted me as that." Ian let his hand cup the side of Owen's face. "I expect I'll be able to make it official, too."

Owen looked up at that before allowing himself to lean forward and kiss Ian's cheek. He let his head fall to the older man's shoulder. "I'd like that..." he admitted. "Feels...right."

"It feels right to me too," Ian said. "And it's something I should have done long before now."

Owen blinked back sudden tears, surprised at how hearing that made him feel so good. "Sorry..." he mumbled, wiping futilely at just eyes.

"Don't apologize," Ian said. "It's all right to be affected by this, son. By me becoming your father. It's affecting me too," he added.

Owen swallowed. "Okay...that's really good... Cuz I think I'm 'bout to cry like a baby... " he joked faintly, before proceeding to do just that.

Ian just tightened his arms around his son, holding Owen close and stroking his hair and down over his back. "I love you, son." He had to say that, because he wanted Owen to believe it.

"Love you too, dad..." Owen whispered, snuggling close and closing his eyes. He was comfortable, felt safe and... It was entirely too easy to fall asleep in his father's arms.

Ian didn't let go of his son, just holding Owen close. He planned to move them to the bed in a few minutes, so Owen would be more comfortable.

* * *

Owen wasn't sure how Ian had done it so quickly... The man had way more connections than Owen had been aware of... But within two days of Ian deciding Owen would be his, officially, they were in a courthouse, filing all the legal paperwork. Now, no matter what happened, they would be connected.

Once the paperwork was completed, Ian felt himself relax entirely and he smiled at Owen. "It's official now, son. You're mine."

Owen grinned. "Nice to have it official that I belong to you..." he said quietly, knowing exactly what he'd said, but also knowing Ian would understand.

Now that they had the paperwork, Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulder to guide him to the car. "What would you like to do to celebrate?" he asked.

"Long as I'm with you, a couple of beers on a back porch is good..." Owen smiled, remembering that day years ago, right before he'd taken himself from the other man's influence. "Since we don't have a porch, maybe we can find a steakhouse with a patio?"

Ian nodded. "Sounds good to me." He got into the car, waiting for Owen to get in and buckle up before he started driving.

Owen leaned back in his seat, then chuckled. "You know... Claire and I broke up cuz of driving...well that was the final catalyst anyway…." He darted a look toward Ian. "Did you know Claire and I were together a short while?"

"I knew something about it," Ian answered. "But you can tell me the details if you want to."

"Kinda stupid, really. She didn't like that I never let her drive. Said I was being sexist..." Owen glanced out the window and slumped a little. "...Figured it was better to let her think that than to admit I wasn't comfortable letting anyone else have any type of control over my life. That I was scared to not be in-charge of myself." He didn't say anything else. Ian was smart enough to get the implications of Owen giving him such control.

Ian reached over and gently squeezed Owen's thigh. "It's good that you trust me enough to give me that kind of control," he commented.

"Yeah, well... You're my dad. Think I've known that instinctively even when I had no clue mentally." Owen snorted softly and grinned at Ian.

"I've known since before you left," Ian commented.

Owen's smile faltered. "Yeah. Your advice was very paternal. I should have realized. What I did was bad to do to a friend, but to someone who looked on me like that. It was so much worse. I can never apologize enough."

Ian patted his leg gently. "You don't need to apologize again, son. We've dealt with that and I've forgiven you. I love you. And now you're my son legally."

Owen nodded, his smile brightening. Putting his hand over Ian's and squeezing gently, he said, "Yeah. I am."

Ian gently squeezed Owen's hand. "When we've finished the house, we'll have plenty of occasions to sit on the back porch and drink beer together."

"Looking forward to it, old man..." Owen teased gently.

Ian smiled and parked the car outside a steakhouse, letting go of Owen's hand so they could both get out of the car and head inside.

* * *

Later that night, as he lay in bed listening to his father breathing on the bed next to his, Owen whispered, "Thank you for not giving up on me..."

Ian reached over so he could grasp Owen's hand. "I wouldn't do that, son. Not ever," he said softly.

Owen nodded. He was tempted to crawl into his father's bed, so he could keep hold of his hand- it was awkward reaching across the divide between them- but he reluctantly let go after giving another squeeze and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. "Night, Dad..."

"Good night, son," Ian said softly. "I love you." After a brief pause, he added, "You don't have to stay over there."

Owen blinked at that, turning his head to look at Ian with surprised curiosity. "How did...?" He broke off his question. Ian may not have realized he'd been thinking of that.

"Would you like to come over here?" Ian asked outright.

"Yes..." Owen said hesitantly. He wasn't sure that was something he was supposed to want.

Ian held his arm out to Owen. "Come here, son." Since he knew Owen wanted it, he decided to take away the choice.

Letting out a tiny breath, Owen quickly obeyed, crawling in next to his father and snuggling against him. "Maybe won't have nightmares tonight," he whispered.

Ian wrapped his arms tight around his son, fingers gently stroking the nape of Owen's neck.

Owen fell asleep to the gentle affection.

Ian followed his son into sleep not long after, still holding Owen tightly.

* * *

Owen hadn't been wrong. Being next to Ian, he didn't have nightmares for the first time in months. When he slowly woke the next morning, he was still in his father's arms. Reluctantly, he tried to move, not really wanting to get up, but feeling like he should. He was an adult, for crying out loud.

Ian felt his son wake up and he stirred, stroking Owen's head. "Morning, son. How did you sleep?" he asked gently.

"Real good, old man... Better 'n I have in months..." Owen admitted, pausing in his attempt to escape to enjoy the 'petting'.

Ian continued to stroke his son's hair and down over his back. "That's good to hear, son. Maybe we should sleep like this more often."

"Yeah. If it don't bother you, I guess..." Owen smiled uncertainly, still not sure giving in to that particular need hadn't been weak on his part. Sighing, he rolled over to get out of bed.

Ian tightened his arms around Owen and pulled his son back towards him, gently tickling the back of his neck. "I didn't say you could get up yet."

"Uh yeah. Going to use the bathroom and get dressed..." Owen sounded a bit amused. He shrugged his shoulders to try and block the tickling of his neck, surprised that it was affecting him.

Ian just continued to tickle the back of his son's neck, also tickling down over his back and arms, still holding Owen close to him.

"C'mon...stoooop!" Owen laughed and began to squirm helplessly.

Ian smiled, but continued to tickle his son, adjusting Owen's pajamas enough so he could get to bare skin better. "Not yet."

Owen began to squirm more frantically, actively trying to get away. The tickling was beginning to get uncomfortable and his bladder was starting to protest.

Ian let his fingers gently stroke and tickle over Owen's ribs. "I'm your father, son. Your alpha, as you put it. You want up? You need to ask for permission."

Owen blinked at that, his own 'take charge' tendencies warring with his need to get up and go to the bathroom and his need to make his father happy. "S.. seriously?" He gasped as the tickling started to move from uncomfortable into painful territory. "I gotta pee!" His protest was more childish than authoritative, though.

"You need to get used to obeying me, son." Ian's voice was gentle, but still not allowing for any argument. "Accepting that I'm in charge of you." He began to tickle Owen's thighs; the backs of his knees.

"For everything?" Owen asked in a tiny voice, as his struggling became more frantic. He was going to wet himself and that would be so humiliating...

"For _everything_ ," Ian stated. "You're mine now. My son. And no matter what happens, that won't change."

Owen liked the sound of that. At the same time, he was a grown man that was now being expected to ask permission to go to the bathroom. It made him feel extremely young and childish and he wanted to resist almost as much as he wanted to cooperate. He realized that the choice was simple, really. Continue to fight his father's instructions, pee himself and not only feel childish but look childish; or give in to his father, ask permission and at least appear to be a 'big enough boy' he didn't wet his pants. "D... daddy please. I gotta go. Please lemme go..." His voice was more begging than he would have liked, and he was staring at the bathroom door so couldn't see Ian's reaction, but he'd asked permission. Doing so immediately put him in a younger frame of mind.

Ian kissed his head. "I love you, son," he whispered, a bit taken aback by the name, but realizing he shouldn't be so surprised. He loosened his hold. "You can go."

Owen was out of bed the moment Ian relaxed his grip, in the bath seconds later. He almost closed the door but wasn't certain if he'd be told he wasn't allowed. Ian seemed to be feeling a lot more authoritarian than Owen ever remembered him being before. Then again, Ian had been hiding how he felt before. As soon as he finished and washed his hands, he stepped out and gave Ian a hesitant look. "I'm going to take a shower now..." he said hesitantly, almost testing. Was he truly meant to ask permission for everything?

Ian raised his eyebrows. "I think you'd better word that another way, son." He took a step closer to Owen and gently grasped his son's shoulder.

Owen swallowed hard and canted his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Sorry, daddy..." he whispered, looking toward the ground. "C... can I take a shower, sir?"

"Yes, son." Ian gently ran his fingers over his son's neck. "I'll order breakfast while you're showering," he added.

Owen swallowed as his neck was rubbed and closed his eyes, but he didn't move from his position until Ian gave him permission. When his father had turned to order breakfast, he quickly undressed, putting his soiled clothing into his laundry bag, then went in and got into the shower. He left the door open again.

Ian ordered them some food and then, while he waited for his son, took care of answering some e-mails and making a couple of calls to his colleagues.

Owen had finished quickly and soon had got out and dried himself. He wasn't sure about this new dynamic of asking permission for everything but found he didn't want to fight it. Not really. Finishing drying himself, he ran his comb through his hair and brushed his teeth, then padded out into the main room, naked as the day he was born. Blushing faintly (because of what he was about to ask, not because he was naked), Owen hesitantly cleared his throat and waited for Ian to acknowledge him before asking his question.

Ian turned his attention immediately to his son, giving Owen a warm smile as he waited for his son to speak.

"C... can I get dressed, sir?" he asked hesitantly. "D... do you want to pick my clothes out?" He didn't add on 'like a toddler', but it was obvious asking made him feel uncomfortable. He hadn't felt this young and out of control since he hit puberty.

Ian reached out and stroked his son's neck. "Yes, son. You can get dressed." He moved over to pick out the clothes for Owen to wear.

"Thank you, sir..." Owen whispered, as Ian handed him the clothing he'd wear that day. He waited until Ian nodded at him before he put the clothes on. As uncomfortable as he'd been feeling, having his father control everything, it was becoming easier to wait and ask permission each time he did it.

Shortly after Owen dressed, the breakfast arrived, and Ian went to the door to retrieve it. He brought the food back and gestured for Owen to join him at the table. "I thought we'd drive out to the house and resume work on it today," he commented.

Owen relaxed at hearing Ian's plans. It was what he would have suggested if he was in charge. "That sounds good, dad..." He smiled crookedly, only pausing briefly when he realized he didn't have any inclinations to argue or 'add' to the plan.

Ian reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "With both of us working on it, it won't take long before it's finished."

"That'll be great..." Owen paused again. "You might want to help me alter the plans slightly, though. I'd only planned for it to have one bedroom... We'll need to add a bedroom on..."

Ian nodded. "I'll help you do that, son." He held Owen's hand a bit longer before he began eating.

Owen squeezed his father's hand before he began to eat as well. He'd expected not to be able to eat much, in the habit of not eating a lot in the morning, and usually something pre-packaged. It surprised him when he had no problem eating everything that Ian had ordered for him. "S'good..." he said in between bites, only refraining from talking with his mouth full because he _did_ have manners. Even if he didn't always have cause to use them.

"Good," Ian replied. "I've taken care of everything I would have to deal with today, so my attention is only going to be with you, son."

Owen gave his father a crooked smile. Despite feeling a lot younger and vulnerable than he was comfortable with, he had to admit he liked Ian's attention. He'd missed the older man a great deal and if being uncomfortably vulnerable was a price to pay for having the older man back in his life, he was willing to pay it. "Okay, dad..." he said quietly, finishing up his meal.

Ian cleared up and then he took Owen's hand, sitting down and pulling his son onto his lap, beginning to stroke his hair and down over his neck and back.

Owen shivered at Ian's actions, giving his father a confused look. "Dad?" he asked hesitantly, shifting slightly as if he was going to try and get up... or at least move so that he was beside his father instead of on his lap. He blushed faintly. Why did Ian continue to treat him like he was so much younger than he was? And why did he _like_ it so much?

Ian gave his backside a mild swat; just to indicate getting up or shifting wasn't allowed just yet. "We're going to sit like this for a bit." He stroked Owen's neck, lifting his son's shirt so he could get to his bare back.

Owen stopped squirming and shivered again, finding himself slanting his head, exposing his neck, to his father once more. He didn't understand his own actions, and his father's actions were confusing. "...Why?" he asked hesitantly. "...I'm not a little boy..." His tone indicated his confusion and uncertainty. He wasn't entirely sure he could believe his own words anymore, given how Ian was handling him and how he was reacting to that handling.

"No. But you're my son. And I am in control and charge. Not you." Ian let his thumb stroke over Owen's neck, even as his other hand rubbed and stroked over his son's back, shifting round to also rub his belly.

Owen whimpered, closing his eyes, but he didn't try and move again. Instead, he focused on his father's hands and, to his surprise, he began to relax; enjoy the attention. "Y...you're in charge of everything?" he asked, in a tiny voice. It certainly seemed as if Ian was taking control over every aspect of Owen's life. Owen wasn't sure how he felt about that. At first, he was going along with it because he felt so guilty about what he'd put the other man through. Now, though? Now he thought maybe he should be arguing a bit more. Fighting against it a bit more. Not going along with it and _liking_ it. Whimpering again, he opened his eyes and struggled to stand up... suddenly unnerved by his own reactions to what was happening.

"No, son. No fighting this." Ian gave his bottom another mild swat. "I'm in charge of you, son. Of _everything_ to do with you." His fingers stroked over Owen's ribs as his other hand gently scruffed his son's neck.

"B… but why?" Owen asked, unable to stop squirming to get away; nervous enough about everything that he needed to test Ian's resolve.

"Because I love you. Because you're mine. Because you need me." Ian delivered a light smack to emphasize each statement, then adjusted Owen enough to resume stroking and caressing.

"...But I'm a big boy!" Owen protested, then blushed darkly at his choice of words. "...You know what I meant..." he mumbled in embarrassment, irritated at himself for getting so worked up, but unable to stop himself... any more than he seemed to be able to stop himself from squirming, even though he'd already gotten several swats because of it.

"It doesn't matter how big you get, son. Or how 'in charge' you are of other people." Ian tugged Owen's pants down, so he could begin to stroke and caress his son's thighs and the backs of his knees, letting a slightly firmer smack land against his son's bottom.

Owen whimpered again, squirming frantically as he felt his pants being lowered but calming slightly as Ian rubbed. It didn't mean he wasn't still squirming, but the rubbing was derailing his desire to get away. At the same time, it was increasing his need to regain some control over himself. This desire and need he was beginning to feel, wanting to give in to where he'd let his father be in-charge of everything to do with him? Was becoming more than unnerving. It was starting to scare him.

"I've got you, son." Ian's voice was soft and reassuring; like he was speaking to a wild, frightened animal. "I know it's scary to not be in control, but I'm your father. It's okay not to be in control all the time with me." His arm was wrapped around Owen's waist, keeping his son tight and secure against him. "You're mine," he reiterated, running his fingers down the length of Owen's back, from the top of his head down to his feet. "I'm your alpha, son." He patted Owen's bottom firmly, holding the nape of his son's neck.

Owen shivered and whimpered again but started to calm down at Ian's words. "...My alpha..." he whispered. It would be okay. Ian was right. He didn't have to be in control of everything all the time, did he? Maybe letting Ian be in control of him would be a good thing. Remind him that he didn't always have to take charge. Sometimes taking charge wasn't the best thing for everyone; look at how it had turned out for him and Claire, after all. Maybe he needed to learn to submit to at least one person in his life. He'd done it in the service. Why did he find it so difficult to do now? Other than the fact when you relied on other people to be in charge and take care of you, you ended up being chased by Indominus Rex and nearly ending up Dino-chow. He whimpered and began to squirm frantically again.

Ian gently swatted his son's bottom as the squirming started up again. "I'm yours, son. In control and in charge. It doesn't matter how much you resist and struggle." His fingers stroked Owen's neck.

" _Daaad_..." Owen whimpered as he slowed his struggling again. He wanted to obey. He was just having a really difficult time. "... _D_... _daddy_..." he whispered, wondering if maybe it would help to address his father in a way that showed that the older man was in control and in charge of him. Maybe his head would follow what his mouth was implying. Maybe.

Deciding to remove all of the barriers, Ian slowly stripped off all of Owen's clothing, leaving his son naked and completely vulnerable as he stroked and caressed his son's back and stomach, letting his hand stroke all the way down Owen's back, lightly swatting his son's bottom each time his hand passed over it.

Owen struggled briefly when Ian began to undress him, but soon stopped, the added vulnerability making him need to hold onto his father and _not_ get away. He shifted enough that he was holding onto the arm Ian was using to hold him in place and just held tightly, whimpering each time Ian's hand smacked and shivering the rest of the time when Ian was caressing. To Owen's shame and embarrassment, he felt tears streaming down his face. "...Daddy..." he whispered again, feeling himself beginning to lose the tenseness he had been holding himself with.

"I love you, son. I'm never going to let you go. Never going to abandon you or leave you alone. Never going to give up on you or decide you're too much work." Ian smacked his son's bottom to emphasize each promise; stroked and caressed when he didn't swat. "You're mine. No matter what happens."

Owen let out tiny huffs of air with each smack. At first, he tried to squirm away from the palm causing his backside to sting, but by the end of Ian's words, he'd begun to push his bottom out so that Ian could smack easier, the 'correction' helping to calm him. He didn't understand how or why it was calming him, but he needed to calm down before he began to sob like a baby, so he pushed his bottom out, seeking more smacks. He gripped onto Ian's arm more tightly and took a slow breath. "Love you, sir... yours... my a... alpha..." His voice caught, and it was obvious he was fighting tears.

"I love you, son." Ian pulled Owen tighter and more securely against his stomach, his other hand swatting his son's sit spots. He rubbed Owen's back and then swatted again. "You're mine. No matter what happens or what you do. I decide everything about you, son." Another swat and another stroke.

Owen's whimpers turned into a moan at those words. "...Y... you decide..." he said hesitantly. Part of him wanted to give in, if only to make his father happy with him. The other part was still scared at what giving in would mean for his autonomy and being a 'grown-up'. Even if he trusted Ian fully, it was hard to give in.

"I decide what happens to you, son. I decide what kind of affection you get. And I decide when or how hard you're spanked." After two more smacks, Ian rubbed his bottom gently. "I want you to bend over my knees, son."

Owen swallowed hard at that. Had he upset Ian enough to deserve a real spanking? Or was this Ian proving he was in control? Or... he supposed it didn't matter. The fact was, Ian had given him an order. Much like the night before, when he insisted that Owen ask for permission to do whatever he wanted to do. Or this morning, when he wouldn't allow him out of bed until he'd asked permission to use the bathroom. He wasn't certain what Ian would do if he refused to cooperate and place himself over his knees. Owen found that he didn't want to discover what would happen if he disobeyed. Whimpering, he carefully stood up enough that he could turn. As soon as he was facing the opposite direction, he lay down over Ian's lap. Closing his eyes tightly and reaching down to hold onto his father's ankle, he whispered, "...You d... decide..." This time, the words were less hesitant and a tiny bit more accepting.

"Good boy." The words were soft as Ian began to smack his son's bottom; harder than he had been, even if they weren't the full force of punishment smacks. And he paused periodically to stroke and rub.

Owen whimpered softly, squeezing his father's ankle tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He was shivering with the effort it was taking not to squirm and try to get away.

"I love you, son. You're my good boy." Ian rubbed and then resumed swatting, his other hand resting on Owen's lower back. After two circuits, he paused, once again gently rubbing. "I want you to shuffle forward, son. And give me your hands," he added, squeezing the back of Owen's neck.

Owen whimpered again and had to take a slow breath before he forced himself to obey, squirming forward enough that his entire bottom and sit-spots were vulnerable. He then forced himself to unclench his hands from around Ian's ankle and, with a tiny sob, lifted them up behind his back so that Ian could take hold of them. "... _D_... _daddy_..." he whimpered again. Somehow, the act of obeying his father in making himself more vulnerable was helping him to relax somewhat. Was helping calm him and be less scared.

Ian gently grasped his son's hands, holding them in a tight, comforting grip. "I've got you, son. I won't ever let you go," he promised, before he began to steadily swat Owen's sit spots and the lower parts of his bottom.

Owen let out a tiny sob, gripping onto Ian's hands almost as tightly as he'd been holding onto his ankle, but... he found himself relaxing. He'd put himself into this position, willingly if a bit reluctantly, and so it was his choice. He'd chosen to submit. And because of that, his need to fight, to get away, slowly drained out of him, leaving him limp and pliant over his father's knee. It allowed him to just hold onto Ian and stop squirming or struggling to get away. It allowed him to accept the smacks without any kind of argument or fight at all. "...Yours..." he finally whispered, his voice calm and accepting for the first time since Ian had begun to handle him. "... _Yours_... your _good boy_..."

"My good boy," Ian agreed. "I love you. So very much. I won't ever let you go again. Now that I have you, I don't ever have to worry about holding back. Not letting you see how deeply I feel about you."

"No, sir... don' hafta hide..." Owen sniffled, slumping even further. His backside was now stinging constantly, warm from the consistent smacks Ian had been giving. It had gone from being an irritant to a comfort and to his surprise, he wanted more of it. Taking a slow breath, he shifted minutely in the hopes that it would encourage Ian to continue. He wasn't sure how to ask for it.

Ian noticed his son's shifting and he resumed swatting Owen's backside, still keeping a tight hold of his son's hands. "I love you. I won't ever let you go," he promised.

Owen shivered, calming as Ian began to swat again. "... Love you too, daddy..." he whispered, lying completely still and accepting the swats, tension draining from his body with each one.

Ian continued to swat, pausing every so often to rub and stroke. He squeezed Owen's hands, just keeping in contact even when he lifted his swatting hand between smacks.

Owen let out tiny whimpers and moans, squeezing Ian's hands in response to Ian's own squeezing. He didn't move away from the swats at all, accepting them as necessary. Accepting them as his father's decision. Accepting them as something he needed and even wanted now that he'd given up fighting himself (for the moment).

Ian paused to rub his son's lower back and bottom, watching Owen's reactions carefully to tell if he needed the spanking to continue, or if it was time to stop.

Owen was limp over his father's knee, whimpers, whines and moans the only reaction he was allowing himself to give anymore. The only reaction he could give. He was completely relaxed. He felt safe. He felt loved. And he'd finally accepted that he wasn't in control, so he had let go of his need to direct what was happening. On top of that... the constant sting had started to feel really good. Owen wondered if that should worry him- that he liked the sting- but he was beyond questioning anything at the moment. He squeezed Ian's hand again, sniffling softly. "...Yours... you control..." he mumbled in acceptance, no hint of argument or fight left in his voice. No element of confusion left. Owen knew who he belonged to and who he needed to obey.

" _Mine_ ," Ian reiterated. "No matter what. I won't ever let you go. You're my son. No matter what happens."

Owen whimpered again at the promise, sniffling softly. "...Love you..." he said in a whisper. He hadn't moved an inch since he'd submitted, almost going in the opposite direction of what he'd been previously with his constantly trying to squirm free. He wasn't distressed, though. Far from it. The longer he lay in his father's control, the more relaxed he became. The more contented he seemed to be.

"I love you." As he had done earlier, Ian stroked down Owen's entire back, just touching and caressing his boy. "I have you. I promise you're safe here with me," he whispered. "Because now I don't have to hold back or hide anymore. Hide how important you are to me."

"...You important to me too..." Owen admitted, in a tiny voice. "...Belong to you... gotta listen and not hide and not run from you..." He let out a tiny sigh that sounded a lot happier and relieved than someone being spanked would normally expel.

Ian squeezed the nape of his neck. "I'll never leave you, son," he promised. "I'm here for good now." He stroked his son's legs as he continued, "I'm glad to see you understand you don't have to fight me."

Owen nearly purred at the stroking. "...Understood from beginning..." he admitted sheepishly. "...Didn't wanna admit it..." he mumbled. "...Sorry, sir..." He stretched slightly before settling again. His voice was becoming a bit less clear as his attention became more focused on what Ian was doing.

"It's okay, son," Ian replied gently. "I understand how scary it is." He continued to stroke and rub, his hands staying on his son's body.

Owen was so relaxed by this point, everything seemed hazy and disconnected to him. The only thing that was clear and connected was the connection between his body and Ian's. Each smack and rubbing and stroking and squeeze was clearer than anything else. He began to squirm again, but it wasn't to escape. His body was reacting, and his mind hadn't yet caught up to what exactly was going on, although Ian would be able to tell immediately. Owen was too far down to realize.

Ian kept his hands firmly on his son, aware of what was happening and not wanting Owen to feel upset or like something was wrong. "I've got you, son. I love you." He kept repeating the words, over and over, touching and stroking.

Owen moaned softly, shivering. Tears were falling down his face by this point and he squirmed even more frantically before tensing up so tightly he couldn't move at all. Then he just collapsed over Ian's lap, his vision going black then white and all sounds around him going fuzzy. He took a shuddering breath and whimpered, laying completely limp and unable to move, too drained to do anything other than whimper softly. "... _Sir_..." he whispered in a choked voice.

"I've got you, son," Ian whispered, squeezing Owen's hands. "You're safe here. With me," he promised.

Owen closed his eyes and just lay limp. Ian said he had him and he believed the older man. Ian wouldn't leave him vulnerable and in danger. Ian wouldn't ask him to do things that would kill him. Ian would protect and take care of him. He sniffled softly. "...W… will you sp... spank me some more?" he found himself asking, to his own shock. Yes, it had begun to feel good to him, comforting even, but he hadn't planned on telling Ian that. Asking for more was pretty much confessing, even if he didn't say the words, 'I like it, it feels good'. He turned bright red in embarrassment.

Ian gently rubbed his son's back. "You don't have to be embarrassed, son." He began to swat Owen's bottom once more, his grip on his son firm and sure.

Owen was still blushing, but he immediately relaxed when Ian gave him what he'd asked for. "I... I know. I wasn't expecting to... to want you to, is all. And I definitely didn't 'spect to ask you to..." His voice was soft. While he was completely relaxed and limp over Ian's knees, he was completely aware of everything this time; no fuzzy headedness to cause him to lose his awareness. "...Didn't expect to go from it being uncomfortable to feeling... right... feeling good..." he continued to admit. "...And I can't seem to keep quiet, cuz I didn't mean to admit all that either..." he huffed in chagrined amusement.

"It's okay to admit things to me, son," Ian answered, continuing to swat firmly, squeezing Owen's hands. "It helps me to know what you need and how I can best help you."

"Even if it's something most people would think weird?" Owen asked hesitantly, shifting slightly, but not enough to move out of position or swatting range.

"It isn't weird to me," Ian promised, focusing more swats to his son's sit spots and thighs.

"Really?" Owen huffed slightly as the sting built up to a burn. He squeezed Ian's hand with his own; he hadn't let go even when he'd nearly lost consciousness. "...Thought... thought was meant to punish me when I was bad... train me to obey no matter what..." He let out a tiny gasp and whimper. "...Not... not be something I wanted..."

"It doesn't have to just be as punishment," Ian said, stroking Owen's hand. "It's a part of me taking control over you. Being your father...your _alpha_."

"So... long as I ask you and you decide you will... and I obey you and listen to whatever you decide...?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"Exactly, son," Ian answered. "I'm more than just your father." He squeezed Owen's thighs and resumed swatting.

Owen whimpered at the words, even as he couldn't stop himself from sticking his bottom up a bit higher. "...You're my alpha..." He was going to feel this the rest of the night and probably most of the next day. He found that idea didn't bother him too much.

"I love you." Ian continued to swat, his other arm holding his son firmly in place. "You're officially mine in every way that counts."

"...'m yours... compl... completely..." Owen whined softly. His backside officially felt like it would never stop burning now. "...Th... think I've had 'nuff, daddy... please?" He wasn't sure how to ask for it to stop; he just knew it wasn't up to him and he needed to ask, not order.

Ian stopped spanking and gently gathered Owen up into his arms, stroking his son's hair and back and squeezing the nape of his neck. "I've got you, son," he murmured.

Owen pressed as close as he could to Ian, wrapping his arms around the older man and holding on tight. "...Yours...always and completely..." he whimpered, before beginning to softly cry.

Ian tightened his embrace, stroking his fingers through Owen's hair and kissing the top of his head. "I love you," he repeated softly.

"Love you too, dad..." Owen snuggled closer. "So much..."

Stroking his son's head and down over his back, Ian tightened his arms even more around Owen. "You're my good boy," he murmured.

Owen sniffled and nuzzled against his father. "Even when I'm bad?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You aren't bad, son. You just occasionally misbehave." Ian scruffed his neck.

Owen slumped against his father at the scruffing. "Okay...if you say so, sir..." Owen's voice was slightly teasing.

"I do. And I'm your father. So, you should trust what I say." Ian gently squeezed and stroked his neck.

"I do trust you," Owen said softly. "With all of me..."

"And you'll never have any reason not to," Ian promised.

Owen nodded, snuggling more. "What now, sir?" he asked hesitantly. This whole thing had started with his father teaching him obedience. Was the lesson over?

"For right now, we'll continue with the original plan to work on the house for a few hours," Ian answered. "Later, we'll come back here."

"Alright. Can I drive?" Owen grinned. Claire would never let him live it down if she found out Ian didn't let him drive, just like he hadn't let her drive. She'd called him a control freak. He wrinkled his nose as he thought. Maybe she had a point. He'd refused to let her drive because he liked to retain control and driving let him do that. Maybe he should admit that to Ian. It might play a part in what decision he made.

"Maybe on the way back," Ian answered, stroking his back. "I think I'll drive us there."

"Okay, dad..." Owen smiled. "You know, my last girlfriend broke up with me over my driving ..."

"Because you wouldn't let her drive." Ian stroked his son's head. "Because it's hard for you to let someone else have that kind of control."

Owen blinked. "I already told you the story?" He looked surprised. He didn't remember telling him. "I must have been really tired, to not remember that..." His tone was sheepish.

"You had been working sixteen-hour days," Ian commented, threading his fingers through his son's hair.

"Yeah... not 'llowed to do that anymore..." Owen pressed his head into Ian's hand.

"Definitely not," Ian replied, stroking his hair. "And if you try, I'll put a stop to it."

"Yessir...counting on it..." Owen smiled crookedly.

Ian kissed his head. "As soon as you're ready, I'll get you dressed and we can drive out to the house," he said.

Owen blushed faintly, snuggling a little more. "I forgot I wasn't dressed," he admitted sheepishly. "...Good thing you're paying attention," he snorted, with a tiny laugh.

"You can trust me to pay attention to you and everything to do with you, son," Ian promised, stroking the side of his neck.

"... Someone has to. Wasn't doing a very good job of it myself..." Owen said softly, finally admitting what Ian had known from the beginning. "...Thank you for pulling me in to you, dad. Thank you for taking control... prolly woulda killed myself from neglect otherwise..." Owen slanted his head so his neck was fully exposed again. Ian held his life in his hands. Literally.

"I won't let that happen," Ian promised, gently squeezing his son's neck. "I won't ever let you go. I won't let you take yourself from me. I won't let _anything_ take you away from me."

Owen closed his eyes and swallowed, able to feel his father's hand squeezing gently as the muscles of his throat contracted. "Good..." he finally said. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes again and gave Ian a crooked smile. "I think I'm ready to go work on the house now, dad..." he said quietly.

Ian kissed his forehead and then helped his son to stand up, beginning to dress Owen like he really was a toddler.

Owen blushed, but cooperated as much as he was able. He didn't even protest when his father put his underwear on him, though he did hiss slightly because his bottom was very tender.

Once his son was dressed, Ian stroked the side of his face. "Okay, son. Let's go see what we can get done on our house."

Owen grinned at the words. "I like the sound of that. _Our_ house..." He brushed shoulders with his father. "...Sounds a lot less lonely than saying my house..."

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders so he could guide his boy from the room. "You won't be lonely again, son," he promised.

Owen let himself be led to the car, waiting until Ian had opened the door and helped him into the passenger seat. He managed not to hiss so loudly when he sat down, though his quick exhalation would let Ian know he was still feeling the effects of the 'training'. He smiled crookedly at his father, not bothered in the least.

Ian got in the driver's side and then reached over to squeeze his son's hand. "Buckle up. I love you," he added, before he began to drive to their house, content to keep holding onto Owen.

Owen grinned, quickly putting his seat belt on. "...Love you too, dad..." he said, before leaning back into the seat and watching the scenery go by, leaving his hand in Ian's; or, when Ian needed both hands to drive, leaving it on the console next to his father's leg so Ian could take hold of him again when able.

Ian held onto his son where he could as he drove and then, when they reached the house, got out of the car and moved round to the other side to get his son out.

Owen was tempted to get out of the car immediately when they arrived, but the slight sting when he shifted in his seat to unbuckle his seatbelt reminded him and so he waited for Ian to come around.

Ian opened the door and unbuckled his son, helping Owen out of the car.

"Feeling kinda childish here, dad..." Owen said, in a half-joke, half-serious manner. "I guess that's not such a bad thing... s'long as I don't start acting like one..."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you did act like one," Ian answered. "You act in whatever way you need to, son."

"Oh, you say that now..." Owen laughed. "...You ain't seen me at my most childish... I mean, yeah. I get kinda 'little' when you spank me and all... but I'm talking a whole _other_ level of bratdom..."

"It doesn't matter," Ian reiterated. "Even if you need to go over my knee again, it doesn't matter how you act." He patted his son's backside for emphasis.

Owen couldn't help but squirm as the sting was reignited with just those few gentle pats. "...Yeah... I don't think I want an actual punishment spanking, though... so I think I'd rather try and not act like too much of a brat. Try and act my age when it isn't just you and me and we aren't doing anything where acting like a brat could cause problems..." He glanced toward his father. "...If...if you want me to act a certain way..." he said uncertainly. Maybe Ian _wanted_ him to act like a child at any time it was just the two of them? Maybe he considered it part of his training; although normally, a parent was trying to teach their kids not to be too bratty, so he thought that was probably unlikely.

Ian patted a little bit more, his other hand holding onto his son's arm. "You don't need to try and act a certain way, son. Don't hold back if you need to react. Trust that I can pull you back if and when it's needed."

"I... I know you can pull me back. I... I just don't want to get too used to letting myself go with you, because then when I'm with people I can't let go with, I'm afraid I might forget and... well... " He shrugged faintly, shifting closer to Ian. "We're out here in practically the middle of nowhere. Could work naked and no one would know..." He snorted in amusement. "What'd you think? Should I work on my all over tan?" He grinned impishly at Ian. He doubted Ian would allow something like that, because of the type of work they were doing. Still. It amused him to tease the other man.

"I don't think so." Ian gave his backside a fairly firm pat. "At least not while we're working. Maybe when we take a break," he commented, squeezing Owen's arm.

Owen blinked. "I can suntan naked when we have a break?" he asked in surprise. "...I was just teasin..." he added in uncertainly.

"Whether you stay clothed or not when we're out here, at least when we're not working on the house, is entirely up to you," Ian said.

"Entirely up to me as in I choose...? Or entirely up to me as in if I behave, I keep my pants and if I misbehave, I'm gonna be naked over your knee...?" Owen asked cautiously. He wasn't upset or worried, exactly, and his tone indicated that; he sounded calm enough. But it would be helpful to know expectations ahead of time. Ian had been taking charge over nearly everything for the last day and Owen wasn't sure if he was allowed any choices until Ian was satisfied with his 'training'.

"If you want to get naked while we're on a break from working, that's your decision," Ian said. "But you're right that misbehaving will get you over my knee without clothing."

Owen nodded. "Okay, sir. Can't say I plan to get naked on breaks. Too many bugs..." He grinned impishly.

Ian gave him a tight hug and then moved his son over, so they could rework the plan and add in a second bedroom.

It didn't take Owen long to point out where the original bedroom was going to be. It was huge, with an attached bath. There was a smaller room next to it that was supposed to have been an office. "If we turn this into a bedroom instead of an office... expand the bath a couple of feet and add a second door so it enters into the hall as well as the master bedroom..." Owen looked at Ian to see if that met with his approval. "The master bedroom would be yours..." Owen said deferentially.

Ian smiled. "It looks good, but I don't necessarily need to have such a big bedroom, even allowing for you to sleep in the room with me. Why don't we put up a dividing wall, separate the bigger bedroom into two and keep the office?" he suggested.

"Have one door from the bath to the hallway?" Owen asked curiously.

Ian nodded. "I think that's a good idea," he confirmed.

"That will be good, then...I'd say we could keep it big and just share a room, but I'm sure there are days you'll want your space after I've stepped on one too many nerves..." Owen grinned impishly.

"I won't want space from you, son," Ian said honestly. "I would be perfectly happy to keep the room as it is and share."

Owen smiled crookedly. "I'd be happy with that too. Course... not knowing who might visit in the future, it'd probably be good to have two rooms anyway. Even if one is just a guest room and we still share..." Owen paused. "...In case Kelly decides to come see you..." he said hesitantly. When he'd left, Ian's daughter had been on one of her 'dad is a big worry-wart who butts in where I don't want him' moods and had taken a break from talking to him. Remembering that, it made Owen feel even worse about how he'd treated the older man. Having two children run off to do their own thing and ignore his advice had to have hurt. "...I know I already said it repeatedly and you punished me and forgave me...but I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking up at Ian with guilt-filled, hurting eyes.

Ian reached out and stroked the side of his son's head. "I have you back in my life," he said softly. "I've forgiven you for what happened, son. I love you. So very much," he promised. Glancing at the house, he added, "But you're right. We should have space for if Kelly does decide to visit."

"So, split the large room into two, leave the small room an office, put the door to the bath into the hallway instead of into the bedroom..." Owen made a few marks on the blueprints. "That look good?"

Ian nodded, looking over his son's shoulder at the blueprints. "It looks fine."

Owen smiled over his shoulder at Ian, stepping back just a tiny bit so that he was pressed against his father. "Good. I'm glad you'll have a space here. Didn't realize how lonely it was going to be till I was back in your control..." The 'where I belong' wasn't said, but it was almost as loud and clear as if it had been.

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's waist and kissed his son's head. "Exactly where you belong." He said the words out loud that his son didn't.

Owen relaxed and smiled. "Yeah...where I've always belonged but was too stubborn to admit it..." He sighed, turning to face forward again. "So I guess we get the outside walls and roof up first. Then we can start working on the inside? That way, even if it is raining or something, we can still work..."

Ian nodded. "Sounds good to me. You can tell me everything I don't know about what's happened to you while we work," he added.

"Okay..." Owen easily agreed, though he wasn't sure what was left to tell.

Ian moved to begin gathering together what they needed, setting out tools and materials. "How many dinosaurs came after you?" he asked.

Owen snorted. "In the beginning, none. They were all where they were sposed to be. By the end? The main one was Indominus Rex. For a short while, I was afraid my girls had turned on me, found themselves a new alpha... but in the end, they protected me from Id. T-Rex could have come after me, but I think she was just happy to be out of her enclosure and after having worked with Blue to get the hybrid within reach of the huge ass fish..." He paused as he remembered that day. "Oh. And Pteradactyls. Had one of them try and get me..." He was helping gather materials as well. Soon, they were ready to begin working on the frame of the house again.

Ian listened intently to his son. "How did they get out of the enclosures?" he asked.

"First one out was Indominus..." Owen wrinkled his nose, unconsciously cringing as he thought about that day. "She was an intelligent... monster." He swallowed hard. "See... she scratched up the side of her enclosure. None of us knew it at the time, but the scientists had used some type of chameleon DNA when engineering her. She was able to blend in with the foliage so well, none of us could see her. Two of her pen guards and I went down to try and figure out how she'd gotten out. Saw the scratches on the wall... thought for sure she'd escaped. In a panic, Claire had headed over to the main monitoring building and had them do a search on her tracker- figure out where she'd gone in the park. Only her tracker showed up in her pen..." This time, he visibly shivered. He was lost in the memory, though and didn't notice. "She hadn't actually escaped. She was blending in. Hiding. Claire radioed back to warn us and we tried to run. The one guard opened the pen gate because it was the closest exit; the door we'd come in from was on the other side and she was between us and it. The other guard got... eaten. I ran like hell for the gate- the guard had already made to close it- and she... she was right on my heels the whole way. I threw myself under a truck. The gate didn't close in time and she bust through... After that? The Pteradactyls got loose because some how she ended up in their enclosure and got them to swarm out. I have no idea how she got in... The raptors were let loose by the mercenaries that InGen had hired. They wanted to use them to track her. I was against it, but by that time, I was outvoted. All I could do was try and make sure that my girls weren't hurt or antagonized too much. Once they were loose, though… I'm the only one they would listen to and for a short time the monster convinced them to follow her, so..."

Ian gave his son his full attention, listening without interrupting. He moved nearer to Owen while his son talked, though, reaching out to place his hand on his son's shoulder. He squeezed gently. "I can understand it must have been difficult for you," he said gently. "I might have told you not to go, but I know you had things that were important to you there along with the danger you were in."

"I know it shouldn't have bothered me so much; that they'd change their loyalty to her instead of me. I mean, of the two of us, she was definitely more Alpha... and they were wild animals. Their instinct told them to go with the strongest..." Owen swallowed again. "...It still hurt, though. I never felt more relieved and... I dunno... when they decided to protect me from her; protect Claire and the kids I was trying to protect." He bit his lip. "Is that how you felt when I left you to follow after...?" He shook his head. "...I know I'm not a wild animal, so I don't go by instinct, but you... you're still my alpha and I disobeyed you. Left you for something that... I dunno. Comparing me and my girls; seems like they had a better excuse than I did..."

Ian gently squeezed his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around Owen in a tight hug. "It did hurt when you left," he admitted. "That all I got from you was a letter sent after you'd already left. I was worried about you. I was scared for your safety. I was worried I might lose you. That the danger would be too great to bring you back to me."

Owen glanced around at the house. He'd returned back to the States in bad shape mentally. He'd thought numerous times he should contact Ian but had chickened out each time. He'd been home long enough to get the foundation, frame, and all but one of the outer walls up. And during all that time when he was being a coward, hiding and feeling sorry for himself... His father had been hurting, scared and worried about him. "I should have called. I was a selfish coward and I should have called..." His voice broke and he swallowed hard. "I don't deserve you..."

Ian tightened his embrace around Owen and kissed his head. "That's not true, son," he said softly. "You do deserve me. You're right, though. You should have called me. I know you weren't in a good place mentally or emotionally, but I don't need to tell you that you didn't need to hide from me. That you _shouldn't_ have hidden from me."

"No, sir, you don't have to tell me. I should have known better. I did know better..." Owen's voice cracked and he swallowed hard, staring at the ground, unable to face his father.

Ian held his son close and then said softly, "Here's what I want you to do, son. I want you to take your clothes off and then go and cut me a switch."

Owen sniffled, cringing at the order but not arguing. "Undress first?" he asked to confirm. "Shoes too?"

Ian nodded, stroking the side of his son's face. "Undress first, including your shoes," he directed.

Nodding silently, Owen quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then carefully took off his shoes. The rest of his clothes soon followed, being folded and placed next to his shoes.

Completely naked, vulnerable, Owen took a small pocket knife and gingerly made his way through the yard, avoiding rocks and other sharp foliage. Once at the edge of the woods, he scanned the trees until he found a thin branch, about two feet long, that was thick enough not to break when striking him, but thin and willowy enough not to break him. He cut it from the tree, quickly shaved the bark from it, cut off any tiny nubs or twigs that could puncture his skin.

Swishing the switch back and forth experimentally, he decided that it was good enough to punish him without damaging him. He knew that would be important to his father.

He quickly returned the way he had come from. Soon, he was standing in front of Ian, holding out the now folded pocket knife and the switch. He stared at the ground, fighting tears, a miserable, slightly fearful look on his face. He didn't argue or protest, though. He believed he deserved this. "Here, sir..." he whispered, in a shaky voice.

Ian took both from his son, gently caressing Owen's face for a moment before he put the pocket knife away and then grasped his son's hand. "Good boy," he murmured. " _My_ good boy." Squeezing Owen's hand, he led him over to one of the deck chairs they'd brought with them and sat, drawing his son across his lap.

Owen followed obediently, bending over his father's lap without any argument. He couldn't stop himself from beginning to cry, though. Tears began to stream down his face and he had to start breathing through his mouth. "I'm sorry, daddy..." he whispered, resorting to the more childish term of address because he was so nervous about being switched that he couldn't be 'grown up' about it.

Ian began to gently stroke Owen's back and over his bottom, down his legs, putting the switch down. "I'm not going to switch you, son." His voice was gentle and reassuring. "I would only ever do that if you did something so foolish and dangerous, there was no other course of action I could take. But you did exactly what you should have done and followed my directions."

Owen slumped and started crying harder at his father's words. "Thank...thank you, d... daddy..." he choked out. He was positive he deserved a switching and was grateful Ian had decided against it. He was also glad he'd obeyed without argument. It helped soothe some of his guilt- not all, but some- that his obedience had pleased his father.

Ian continued to stroke down the entire back side of his son, giving a firm smack when his hand moved over Owen's bottom. "I love you, son. And no matter what happens, that isn't going to change. I won't let you go."

"Never ever?" Owen asked, in a small voice. He was still crying, and his breathing hitched with every swat, but he notably wasn't trying to get away from them. He was accepting whatever his father chose to do.

" _Never ever_ ," Ian promised. "You're mine. My son. I'm your father...your alpha. Even though you left me like your raptors did you, you did the same as them again in coming back to me."

"And you took me back 'gain..." Owen sniffled, hesitantly reaching to wrap his arms around Ian's leg. "I was a... misbehaving... brat..." he determined of himself.

"You were a naughty boy... _my_ naughty boy." Ian's tone was entirely possessive as he continued to rub down over his son's back, still swatting every time his hand came into contact with Owen's bottom.

"Your naughty boy... 'm yours... Shoulda obeyed... disbeying was wrong... Sposed to do what you say..." Owen mumbled, snuggling against Ian's leg in an effort to not try and squirm away from the swats.

"You are, son," Ian agreed, his other hand stroking down between Owen's shoulder blades as he continued to stroke and swat with his other hand. "You're supposed to do what I tell you, but even if you're _naughty_ and _don't_ , it won't change anything. I'll always take you back, son."

"Always? Even when I'm horrible naughty? I can still come home to you?" Owen shivered, his body beginning to quiver from the effort not to squirm away from the swats. He wanted to be good and take his punishment without fighting...but he might need help soon.

" _Always_ ," Ian confirmed. "I will _always_ want you to come home to me, son." He wrapped his arm around Owen's waist, drawing his son tight against his chest.

Owen whimpered at the promise and the tight, possessive grip Ian had on him. "Love you, Daddy..." he whispered.

"I love you, son. And I'm not going to let you go," Ian promised. "We're going to live together...stay in each other's lives from now."

"Yessir...won't ever leave you..." Owen readily agreed. He took a shivering breath.

Ian continued to swat his son's backside, his grip on his son tight and secure. "And I will continue to prove that to you every day, son," he promised.

"Yessir..." Owen whimpered, his body quivering. "...C..can't hold still, alpha... can..can't not squirm anymore... Sorry, d..daddy..." He began to shift with each swat.

"React how you need to, son. I won't ever let you go," Ian promised.

Owen took his father at his word and gave up trying to hold still. Soon, he was squirming like a worm on a hook, his bottom moving every which direction, only Ian's tight hold keeping him from squirming right off his father's lap.

Ian kept a tight hold of his son, stroking and rubbing and periodically swatting. As he did that, he repeated reassurances of love and forgiveness for the past.

Owen may have been frantically squirming, but that didn't mean he wasn't listening. He was listening...very closely. Eventually, his father's words of love and forgiveness overcame everything else. Giving one last faint squirm, he finally went limp over Ian's knee and just sobbed out all the pain and poison his guilt and fears had caused.

Ian stopped spanking and quickly moved his son from over his lap to sitting on top if it, wrapping his arms tightly around Owen and drawing his son in close. "I've got you, son," he whispered.

"...Sorry, daddy... So so sorry..." Owen sobbed quietly, holding onto his father as tightly as he could.

"You've already been forgiven, son," Ian murmured, stroking his son's hair. "And I've got you. For good."

Owen slowly calmed, the gentle petting doing as much as the words to ease him. Soon, he was lying complacently in his father's arms, tired and sore but at peace. "D..do you want to put the last wall up, daddy?" he asked meekly; still enough under emotionally that he was reacting in a very young and vulnerable manner.

Ian nodded, stroking and gently scruffing his son's neck. "I'll get you dressed again," he said softly.

"Okay, sir..." Owen took a quivering breath, but didn't move. He wouldn't move until he was told to do so.

Ian kissed his head and then helped him to stand up, so he could dress Owen once more.

Owen helped as much as he was able or allowed. Once fully dressed, he impulsively threw his arms around Ian. "Thank you, Dad...I love you..."

"I love you, son." Ian hugged him tightly. "And no matter what happens, I'll never let you go. I'll never stop being your father. Or your alpha."

Owen gave a tiny smile at that, just holding on. "I'll always belong to you... With you... Even if I'm the naughtiest, most thoughtless son and beta in the world... I'll always come home to you s'long as I'm able..." he promised in a whisper.

Ian kissed his head and stroked the side of his neck. "Good. I'm going to keep on holding onto you, son. No matter what."

Owen just relaxed into his father, slanting his head so his neck was exposed. "What now, sir?" His question was quiet... subdued.

"We'll put in that final wall now." Ian squeezed his son's neck, gently scruffing him.

"Yessir..." Owen grinned at being scruffed, ducking his head almost bashfully. "You want me to hold the boards in place while you nail?"

Ian nodded. "That sounds good to me, son." He kissed Owen's forehead and then led his son towards where the remaining wall needed to go.

Between the two of them, it didn't take long at all to get the remaining outside wall constructed. Owen looked at everything that had been accomplished and let out a happy sigh. "It's looking good, dad..." he said quietly. "We can start making the frames for the roof...I've called electricians and plumbers to get the wiring and plumbing done before we put up the inside walls... They promised to be here tomorrow. So if you wanted, we could take the rest of the day off... Do something together. Then come out tomorrow and work on the roof frames while they put in everything..."

"That sounds good to me, son," Ian agreed, wrapping his arm around Owen's waist. "We can go to a steakhouse for a meal...return to our hotel room. Maybe watch a movie together with you sitting on my lap."

Owen blinked, then blushed, but found himself grinning. "That sounds good..." he said softly. "Can I begin clean up now? Put the tools in the van to lock up?"

Ian nodded. "I'll make a reservation and then help," he commented, figuring they could go somewhere a little fancier to celebrate the work they'd done so far.

Owen's eyes widened. "Reservation?" he asked hesitantly. "...Will I need a suit and tie? I...I'm not sure I have a suit and tie..." He scratched his ear, slanting his head to expose his neck again, as if in apology for being so 'rough around the edges'.

Ian gently squeezed his neck. "No, son. Just thinking of somewhere a bit nicer, so we can celebrate the hard work we've done today."

Owen smiled crookedly, pressing his neck into Ian's hand. "Okay. So long as I'm clean and wearing clean clothes, it's acceptable?"

Ian nodded, squeezing the nape of his neck. "Exactly, son. You don't need to worry."

"If you say I don't need to, I won't..." Owen nodded just enough to show he would listen to Ian without dislodging his hand from his neck. "Should I start cleaning up now?" he asked, not wanting to step away until his father was ready for him to.

"That's fine." Ian gently squeezed his son's neck and then released him.

Owen quickly began to gather up anything that was small enough to easily be carted off by thieves, taking it to the van and locking it up. Soon, everything was clear, and he was ready to go. He glanced at the switch he'd cut for Ian, noting it had been placed out of the way in a corner of the house. "Should I bring that?" he asked quietly. He wasn't afraid of it being used on him now; Ian had told him the only way something like that would be used. Still...

"No, son." Ian had finished making the reservation and now he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. " _If_ there ever comes a time I need to use a switch on you...or anything other than my hand...we'll deal with the preparations for that when it comes."

Owen swallowed and nodded, leaning into Ian. "Can... can I get rid of it, then?" he asked sheepishly. Every time he looked at it, he remembered the way his stomach had dropped to his feet and the slight panic he felt at thinking he'd pushed Ian that far.

Ian kissed his head. "Whatever makes you feel better, son," he murmured softly.

Owen let out a slow breath, then smiled. "Thanks, dad..." He leaned against Ian some more, then quickly went and retrieved the switch and walked back to Ian. "Can I break it into tiny pieces?"

Ian nodded. "Go ahead, son." He let his hand rest on Owen's shoulder, close to his son's neck.

Owen's distaste for the switch manifested itself in the fact he broke it up into twenty tiny parts. "I'll, uh... put it with the firewood..." He gave Ian a sheepish look.

Ian squeezed his neck. "Once you've done that, I'll put you in the car."

"Yessir..." Owen leaned into Ian's hand again, before stepping away. He took Ian's words to mean he had permission to go to the woodpile and drop the broken pieces of the switch on it; so, he did so very quickly and returned to Ian's side so the older man could maneuver him.

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders and guided his son to the car, opening the door and helping him inside before buckling him up and then getting in the driver's side.

"Do you like this area, dad? I mean... I know you've uprooted yourself, so you can come live here with me... take care of me... but just because I liked the area and kept the land for the house, doesn't mean you like it..." Owen bit his lip and gave Ian a worried look.

"I do like it, son," Ian replied reassuringly. "But I like the fact that I'm here with you so much more."

"I like that you're with me too..." Owen smiled, relaxing as he accepted the fact that Ian wasn't moving to a location he hated just to be with him. "If you didn't like it, I could sell it and find a place we both like, though..."

"You don't have to worry," Ian reiterated gently. "I do like it, son." He reached over to squeeze Owen's hand and then said, softly, "I'd like you to push your seat back as far as it'll go. Take your pants and underwear down. Turn over."

Owen blinked at the order but was already obeying before he'd even stopped to consider it. Pushing the seat back quickly and letting the back down so that it was nearly even with the seat portion, he undid his jeans and managed to shimmy them and his underwear down to just below his knees, even with the seatbelt on. Giving his father an almost bashful look, he carefully twisted and shifted until he was laying on his stomach, arms under his head, exposed from the middle of his back (where his shirt had ridden up) to below his knees. Swallowing, he asked, "W... what else should I do, sir?"

Ian reached out and stroked his son's back, down to his legs. "You just need to stay like that for now, son."

"No moving at all?" Owen asked, with a hint of curiosity, wiggling as if to emphasize his question. "Can I talk?" It was obvious it was going to take a lot of willpower for him _not_ to talk. Even if he managed to stay still.

"You can talk." Ian squeezed each of his thighs. "As for moving...I expect you to stay in position. It's okay to move a little."

Owen relaxed. "Okay...thank you, sir..." he said, grateful he was allowed to talk. He didn't think he'd have any chance of obeying if he'd been told not to. He was just feeling too hyper-aware of everything.

Ian kept his hand on Owen's closest thigh as he began to drive, periodically squeezing or rubbing it and its neighbour.

Owen bit his lip, shifting minutely in response to the rubbing and squeezing, but managing to stay in position. It surprised him how sensitive his skin was, though; that rubbing and squeezing was affecting him in this way. He felt himself falling back into the needy mindset he'd been in directly after being spanked. He swallowed hard. "...Sir?" he asked cautiously, but then didn't have a clue how to finish the question. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Ian's hand possessively touching him.

"Yes, son?" Ian stroked and squeezed a little bit more and then let his hand move up to Owen's bottom, beginning to do the same thing.

Owen whimpered as his father squeezed his bottom. "...W... what if I can't hold still?" he asked hesitantly. He really wanted to push his bottom up a little higher now. He tensed up in an effort not to move.

Ian stroked along his son's sit spots. "You can't move out of position, son. Meaning you can't move away from my hand."

Owen whimpered again. "...Can... can I move closer to your hand?" He sounded embarrassed this time, not sure he should like or want to be petted so much when it wasn't for a sexual reason.

"Yes, son. Of course," Ian replied gently.

Owen relaxed at hearing that and immediately arched his back enough that his backside was more exposed, the skin more taut and easier to 'handle'. He let out another tiny whimper. "...Like this too much..." he said, in a tiny voice.

"Don't worry about 'liking' it, son," Ian said, stroking and squeezing each of his buttocks in turn. "That's perfectly okay."

"Not really worried, da...jus confused..." Owen admitted, sinking further into the cushions of the car's seat. "I know why I like it, cuz it feels good... Same reason folks get massaged... Just don't understand the other feelings..." he mumbled against his arm.

"What other feelings?" Ian probed, letting his hand slide up Owen's back to his neck and then stroke down again.

"So safe, I never wanna be out of yer hands. Like I'm free cuz you're decidin what's done...it's... I dunno..." Owen wrinkled his nose at his father.

"I decide what happens to you," Ian commented. "I'm the one in control here. You don't need to worry about anything." He squeezed Owen's thighs.

"Yeah. S'confusing..." Owen shrugged slightly, but very carefully stayed in place.

"You're safe. Protected. In my hands." Ian gently patted his backside.

"Is that why I like it so much? Past it feeling good?" Owen asked softly. "Never wanted to be in anyone's hands 'fore... Didn't think I'd like it so much..."

"I'm your alpha...your dad. You know where you belong," Ian pointed out, scruffing the back of his neck.

"Belong to you and with you..." Owen smiled. "...This feeling in my belly must be all of me agreeing with my heart fer giving in..."

Ian gently stroked and rubbed his son's bottom before giving it a couple of firm pats. "It's right for me too, son," he said.

Owen whimpered, then smiled at Ian. "Love you, sir..."

"I love you, son. You're safe here, in my hands," Ian promised, continuing to gently rub and stroke and pat.

"Always safe with you..." Owen responded.

"And you _always_ will be." Ian stroked down his son's bottom and over his thighs, beginning to pat a bit more frequently and a bit more firmly, almost light swats.

Owen blinked, trying to keep his eyes open, his gaze on Ian. "Like being yours..." he repeated softly, Ian's possessive action making him want to obey any command.

Ian stroked and then gently squeezed his neck. "I like it too, son. Like you being mine. Take your shirt off," he directed.

Owen immediately squirmed out of his T-shirt, folding it and holding it up to his father. He took a quivery breath. He was, for all intents and purposes, fully naked. His stomach flipped at the feeling of vulnerability and how it made him feel completely dependent on his alpha for protection.

Ian took the shirt, putting it away safely, and then proceeded to stroke and rub Owen's shoulders and back, going down over his bottom and lightly swatting before reaching his son's legs. "Good boy," he murmured.

The smile Owen gave his alpha was way too innocent for a man his age. He was still new enough to belonging that Ian's praise made him feel completely content. "Wanna be your good boy..." he whispered.

Ian stroked his cheek. "You are, son," he commented. "I love you."

Owen sighed softly. "Love you too, sir..." He shifted just enough to arch into Ian's hand, not liking to lose contact for even a few seconds.

Ian kept his hand on Owen's skin, stroking down over his back and continuing to swat lightly when his hand passed over his son's bottom.

"What will we do tonight?" Owen asked, even as he arched his back enough to stick his bottom higher up, as if seeking more smacks.

Ian continued to gently smack his son's backside, even as he answered, "We'll watch a movie. You can either sit on my lap or stretch out over my knee, if you need more attention."

"Can I let you decide?" Owen whispered, giving Ian an almost bleary eyed look.

"Of course," Ian replied, gently squeezing his bottom and thighs.

"Please decide for me, alpha..." Owen's voice was soft, slightly nervous. He wasn't sure he would be able to make any good decisions in his current state. He wasnt even sure he'd be able to do basic things to take care of himself.

"I will," Ian promised. "I love you, son. I'll keep you safe."

Owen relaxed at the words and gave Ian a trusting smile. "I know you will, da..." he whispered.

Ian stroked his cheek and squeezed the side of his neck, landing a couple of swats before he paused to gently rub.

Owen whimpered, but didn't move. He needed his father, his alpha, in control of him; and the swats and possessive touching were physical signs that Ian was in charge.

Ian squeezed his son's thighs. "I love you," he reiterated. "You're going to be staying close to me for the whole day."

"For everything?" Owen asked quietly, shifting only enough that his legs were more open and his thighs more accessible.

"For _everything_ ," Ian confirmed. "And you're going to keep asking me for permission to do everything, son."

"Yessir..." Owen let out a tiny sigh, then smiled crookedly at Ian.

By now, they'd reached the steakhouse and Ian parked the car, shifting enough so that he could begin possessively rubbing and stroking over Owen's back and down his bottom and legs with both hands.

Owen whimpered, hiding his face against his arms. He held still so his alpha could touch, rub, stroke... whatever he decided he wanted to do. He trusted that Ian would have parked in an area where no one would notice them and cause problems, so he wasn't tense in the least; beyond forcing himself to hold still for the attention.

Ian adjusted Owen's body only enough to make it easier for him to rub and stroke and even swat his son's backside, going a bit harder with the smacks than he had been during their journey.

Owen let out tiny gasps, more hitches in his breathing, with the swats and moaned softly. He turned his head so he was facing Ian, watching his alpha with half-closed eyes. His focus was completely on the other man and the attention he was being given and it was becoming difficult for him to hold still.

As he continued to swat, stroke and squeeze his son's bottom and thighs, Ian scruffed Owen's neck with his other hand, the hold firm and possessive.

Just feeling Ian holding his neck firmly and possessively enabled Owen to calm and hold still for what was being done. He let out tiny whimpers and huffing moans under his breath; not loud, but loud enough Ian would hear them.

"Don't hold back from how you need to react," Ian said gently. "You don't need to hide anything from me, son."

Owen whimpered again, this time more loudly. He trusted Ian. If Ian didn't care if he was loud, then he wouldn't care either. He squirmed a tiny bit, unable to help himself, though he managed to not squirm so much he pulled away from his alpha.

"You're mine, son," Ian said. "I'm going to take hold of you and _keep_ you. No matter what happens. I won't ever let you go."

"I'm yours, da..." Owen agreed, his voice small and tiny. He quivered.

Ian gently ran his fingers over the warm skin of his son's backside, before giving another couple of light smacks.

Owen's whimper was a bit louder, but softer at the same time. It was accepting. He arched his back so his bottom rose to meet Ian's palm. "...Yours, da..." he mumbled in the same tiny, small voice.

Ian gently squeezed his bottom and then began to swat his sit spots. "Mine. I'm your alpha, son," he reiterated. "No matter what you do. No matter what happens. Even if you left again, I'd find a way to bring you home to me."

Owen sniffled at those words, blinking his eyes as he suddenly felt tears pooling. He shivered and pushed his bottom into Ian's palm again. "...Yours...comple...complete... my alpha... my da... ca..can't leave..." He sniffled and swallowed, before taking in a shaky breath.

Ian squeezed his son's neck and then stroked his cheek, rubbing Owen's bottom and down over his thighs. "No, son. You're not _allowed_ to leave me."

Owen closed his eyes, trying to press his neck and cheek into his father's hand. "...Leav...leaving very bad..." he stuttered, taking another shivery breath. "...Be very bad..."

"It would be _very naughty_ ," Ian corrected, his thumb stroking Owen's cheek while he squeezed his son's neck. "But it still wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"...Don't wanna be naughty, da..." Owen sniffled, relaxing at the gentle affection, turning his face slightly in an attempt to nuzzle against Ian's hand.

Ian moved closer to his son, kissing his head as he stroked the side of his face. "I know, son. And you aren't. You're my good boy," he murmured.

"...Like being your good boy..." Owen admitted softly, smiling crookedly up at his father.

"You are, son. But you'll be my boy for always, no matter what happens," Ian promised, gently swatting his sit spots.

Owen whined softly but didn't squirm out of the way. His backside was tender from all the attention it had been given throughout the day, very sensitive, but what Owen was focused on was how close it made him feel to Ian. How safe and secure and... wanted... he felt because Ian was making sure he'd feel it whenever he moved or sat and remember who he belonged to.

Ian stroked his son's face, as he rubbed and squeezed a bit more before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Get dressed and then we'll go inside to eat," he directed.

"Yessir..." Owen sniffled again, awkwardly attempting to pull his underwear and jeans back up without dislodging his father.

Kissing Owen's cheek, Ian began to help his son get his clothes back into place, touching or stroking his back and face every so often.

With Ian's help, Owen was finally able to get his clothing back into place, including his T-shirt. He was still lying face-down on the car seat - his father hadn't told him he could move from that position yet - and glanced up into Ian's face. "Do I need to wash my face, sir?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if the fact he'd been crying was obvious or not.

"Your eyes look a bit red. When we go inside, you can use the restroom before we order," Ian suggested, before adding, "It's okay to get up now."

Owen tentatively rolled over onto his back, wincing slightly as his tender bottom made contact with the seat, but not making any noise or complaint otherwise. He carefully put the seat back into its upright position, but left it pushed all the way back; he didn't know what Ian had planned for after eating, but if his alpha wanted him to lay down again on the way to the hotel, he wouldn't have to spend time readjusting the seat this way. "Can I get out of the car now, or do you want me to wait for you first?" he asked softly.

"I'll come round and get you out." Ian kissed his son's cheek and then did exactly that, getting out of the car and walking round to the other side to help Owen out.

Owen carefully got out of the car, making sure once he was standing that everything was in place, then waited for his father to begin walking, planning to follow behind. "Can I go straight to the bathroom, or do you want me to go to our table first?" he asked quietly.

"Go straight to the bathroom," Ian replied, slowing his steps enough to walk next to his son.

"Yessir..." Owen smiled, opening the door for his father and waiting for him to step through before following him into the building; and then heading directly to the restroom to wash up.

Ian went to their table and sat down, after checking in, picking up the menu to look through.

It didn't take Owen long to take care of his needs and soon, he was making his way back to their table, eyes clear, a smile on his face and no sign at all that his backside stung with every step. No sign if you weren't Ian, at least. He slid into his seat opposite Ian and picked up a menu. "Can I order what I want. or should I order what you order?" He leaned across the table and whispered to his father.

"You can order what you'd like, unless you want me to order for you," Ian whispered back, knowing his son had asked him earlier to make the decisions on what happened later.

"Please order for me?" Owen smiled crookedly, but the look in his eyes was begging. He didn't want to take back control. Not yet.

"Of course." Ian squeezed his son's hand under the table and then proceeded to order for them both.

"Is there anything you want to ask me? About anything?" Owen took a sip of his drink and asked once their waitress left.

"Are there any secrets you haven't told me about?" Ian asked.

"I'm going to assume you mean from the island and not from birth," Owen teased. Pausing, he got a sheepish look on his face. "There was one thing...but I'm not sure I wasn't hallucinating. In fact, I'm pretty sure it had to be a hallucination. It doesn't make sense otherwise."

"What was it?" Ian asked, his full attention on his son.

"When Claire and I were running from Dominus... She was a few yards ahead of me and... I swear this portal opened up and two men stepped through. One of them could have been my twin. Then suddenly, they're being yanked back by two strangely colored men; one was blue! And the portal closed, and I kept running. Didn't tell no one else. Was 'fraid they'd put me in the psych ward..." Owen mumbled the last bit.

Surprised, Ian gently squeezed his son's hand. "Considering the amount of technological advancements that have occurred, it wouldn't surprise me at all if you really did see that."

Owen's eyes were wide and surprised. "You think I have a twin somewhere that knows how to open portals?"

"Or maybe someone else opened the portal and he came through," Ian commented. "Since you said he and his friend were dragged back."

Owen blinked then nodded. "So apparently, my twin needs someone taking care of them too..." He snorted quietly. "I'm a handful in every dimension!"

"A 'handful' I'd miss greatly if I ever lost you," Ian said seriously.

Owen blushed. "I'd miss you too. Guess we just gotta not get 'lost'" He smiled crookedly, then straightened as the waitress put their food in front of them. Owen waited for Ian to tell him to eat.

Ian nodded to him. "Go ahead, son. You can eat."

Owen didn't need any further encouragement. He was hungry! He tucked in and soon, the only sounds at their table were those of chewing and appreciation for the food.

Ian was clearly very happy and relaxed, able to eat with his son. He squeezed Owen's thigh under the table periodically.

They'd eaten slowly, enjoying the meal, but all too soon, the waitress was clearing out their plates and asking if they wanted dessert. Owen looked at Ian. "Do we?" His voice was teasing, but underneath was the real question... 'Am I allowed?'

Ian nodded. "Dessert is fine," he commented, looking at his son carefully to see if Owen needed his father to order for him again.

Owen nodded at his father inconspicuously, though since the waitress was looking at Ian, he probably could have just done it regularly.

Taking that as his cue, Ian ordered dessert for both of them.

Owen waited until she'd gone to take their order to the kitchen before looking down bashfully. "I... I'm not bothering you... Leaving you to decide everything... Am I?"

"Of course not." Ian reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I only want to be certain that's still what you want."

"Right now, I... I think it's what I need..." Owen admitted quietly, squeezing Ian's hand back. He only let go when the waitress returned and put their desserts in front of them.

Ian waited for the waitress to leave again before he said, "Then I'll trust you to let me know in some way if you stop needing that."

"Yessir..." Owen nodded. He knew it was important to be honest with his father... his alpha... about everything.

"When we've finished, I'll pay the bill and then we'll go back to the hotel," Ian said.

Owen nodded, smiling, and finished his dessert, then sipped on his drink while Ian finished his. "Did you have any problems transferring to the college?" he asked curiously.

Ian shook his head. "Everything went fairly smoothly," he answered. "It all fell into place easily and neatly."

"It doesn't bother you moving from a big University to a tiny community college?" Owen couldn't help but worry Ian was giving up too much to stay near him.

"No, son. It's actually quite nice to be in a smaller area," Ian replied reassuringly.

"I'm thinking 'bout applying..." Owen admitted hesitantly. "I'm still not sure how good I'll be in a classroom, but..." He shrugged faintly. "Gotta figure out something to do with my life... Can't expect you to pay for me forever..."

Ian smiled. "Whatever you want to do, son, I'll support you in every possible way. And even if that doesn't work out, there's plenty more."

"Plenty more?" Owen slanted his head in curiosity.

"Plenty more opportunities," Ian said. "Plenty more things I know you can do. We can look into it together."

"Yeah..." Owen grinned at his father's belief in him. "I'd like that." He glanced over as the waitress left their check on the table.

Ian paid and then stood, walking round the other side of the table so he could help his son to stand and guide him out of the steakhouse.

Owen stood as soon as his father was near him, standing close but still giving the older man room to maneuver. Once by the car, he waited for Ian to open the door and indicate he should get in, then waited for him to either buckle him in or tell him to buckle himself in.

Ian buckled his son in and then moved round to get in the driver's side. "I'd like you to sit in the same way you were on the way here."

"Yessir..." Owen quickly shucked his shirt, folding it and putting it where Ian had placed it before. He then lowered the seat back, unbuttoned his jeans, slid them and his underwear down to below his knees- giving Ian a bashful look but not covering himself- then carefully rolled over onto his stomach. Biting his lip, he looked toward his alpha. "Did I do good?" he whispered.

" _Very_ good." Ian reached out and stroked his cheek, then squeezed his neck. "I love you."

"Love you too, sir..." Owen immediately relaxed, moving his head just enough to bare his throat to Ian.

Ian kept his hand on Owen's throat, gently squeezing and stroking as he began to drive.

Owen relaxed further, the show of dominance calming him and giving him a sense of safety. "Yours..." he whispered.

" _Mine_ ," Ian agreed, fingers gently stroking Owen's pulse point. "For _always_."

Owen's trembling smile didn't surprise him. The fact he started crying did. "Why 'm I crying?" He sniffled in bafflement.

"Maybe because your emotions are affecting you deeply?" Ian suggested.

Owen snorted. "Duh!" He blinked as he realized the sarcastic tone he had taken with his father and blushed. "...I mean why now?" he said quickly, his eyes dropping in apology.

Ian wasn't offended, though he did give his son's bottom a light swat for the attitude. "Maybe because it's all building up."

"All the best feels?" Owen bit his lip. "Like the way I want to belong to you and obey everything you tell me to do and the being scared of wanting that cuz part of me always wants to do the opposite of what I'm told?"

Ian nodded. "It's bound to feel a bit overwhelming, son." He scruffed the back of Owen's neck.

Owen whimpered softly, exposing his neck a bit more. "W... when I f... feel o... overwhelmed, I tend to d… do stuff... stuff y... you'd think is naughty..."

"You won't get the chance to do that right now, son." Ian patted his bottom firmly. "I won't be letting go of you any time soon, son. I won't be giving that control back to you any time soon."

The sudden urge Owen had at those words was so intense, only the fact Ian had told him to lay as he was kept him in place. When his brain caught up to his body, he blushed darkly and quivered at the implications.

"I've got you," Ian reiterated, softly and reassuringly, as he stroked down Owen's back. "I've got you, son, and I love you."

Owen swallowed hard and nodded, still blushing darkly. "Almost moved, but... stopped m'self in time..." he said sheepishly. "Wanna obey you..." he whispered.

"I know, son. You're doing really well," Ian encouraged gently.

"I feel really young..." Owen admitted in a small voice. "Helpless... it's... unsettling." He bit his lip and blinked his eyes rapidly. Hitching his bottom up a little higher, he whispered, "...'m yours..." It was a statement, but he said it as if he didn't feel he had the right to say it.

"You _are_ mine, son," Ian said. "I love you. I know it's scary, how you're feeling, but you aren't dropping alone. I'm right here to catch you. To hold you."

Owen swallowed hard again. "You've got me... not alone," he repeated softly, nearly to himself.

" _Never_ alone," Ian responded. "Never alone again." Stroking Owen's bottom, he put voice to an idea he'd had. "I want to get you a gift. Something that'll remind you that I have you even if we might not be in the same place."

Owen grinned crookedly. "What kinda gift, da?" He liked the idea of something that would keep his alpha close, even if physically far away.

"I was thinking a ring, with an inscription on it," Ian answered.

"That'd work well..." Owen whispered. "No chance a getting caught on something an breaking... or anything else..." He bit his lip.

"And it wouldn't draw the wrong kind of attention, either," Ian commented.

Owen sighed softly, looking out from under half closed eyes. "Wrong kind of attention?" he asked quietly.

"It won't reveal anything of our relationship to other people," Ian clarified. "Meaning it won't make things uncomfortable for you when you find work."

Owen's eyes widened. "Yeah... good thinking..." He blushed that he hadn't thought of it.

"You don't need to worry that you didn't think about it, son," Ian said gently. "I'm your father. Your alpha. One of my jobs is to worry about things like that."

Owen nodded hesitantly. He was used to taking care of everyone else...thinking of things that kept them safe. It was hard to get used to the fact that Ian would do that for him. "Because you take care of me..." he whispered.

"I do," Ian replied. "And I always will. No matter what happens."

"Thank you..." Owen's smile was full of all the trust and love he had for his father... his alpha. He settled down, just enjoying the drive back to the motel. Part of him wished they could drive for longer than it would take to get to the hotel. Not that he didn't want to get back to their room... But something about the confined space of the car, the limited area that he could move, the complete privacy of it... It felt cozy and warm and he wanted to bask in that feeling for a bit.

Reaching the hotel, Ian parked the car and, much like he had done outside the steakhouse, used that opportunity to stroke his son's back and bottom with one hand while his other scruffed Owen's neck.

Owen sunk into the cushions of the car seat with a tiny, whimpering moan. "... Yours, Alpha..." he mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Mine. My boy. My _good_ boy," Ian said, gently swatting Owen's bottom and then rubbing.

"Your good boy..." Owen whispered in a happy tone, shifting minutely so his sit spots were more exposed.

Ian delivered a couple of light smacks to Owen's sit spots and then squeezed his thighs. "I love you."

"I love you too, da..." Owen cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, continuing to stay in place.

Ian stroked his cheek, rubbing and caressing his son a bit more before he began to carefully dress Owen once more.

Owen stayed in position but moved however slightly he needed to for Ian to dress him.

Ian got his son fully dressed and then stroked his cheek. "We'll get out of the car now and go to our room," he said. "Stay there until I come round to get you out."

"Yessir..." Owen promised and stayed still.

Ian got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side, so he could open the door and reach in to guide his son out.

Owen turned his face toward the door, so he could watch his father.

Ian opened the door and grasped his son's wrist, leading Owen out of the car and wrapping his arm around his son's waist.

Owen leaned against his father as they walked, letting himself look like someone who'd drunk too much.

Ian led his son into the hotel room and ran his hand down Owen's spine. "Take your clothes off," he directed.

Owen didn't even hesitate, undressing quickly and folding his clothes, putting them on a nearby chair.

As soon as Owen was naked, Ian led him over to the bed and sat down, drawing his son down over his lap, holding him in place with a hand on his lower back.

Owen immediately slumped, reaching forward to draw a pillow to himself and clutching it tightly. "Love you, sir..." he said quietly, accepting.

"I love you, son. More than I could ever fully put into words." Ian stroked down his back, patted his bottom, and then turned the television on so they could watch a movie, with his son still over his lap.

Owen settled to watch the movie, fully relaxed. "Words aren't necessary..." Owen smiled, snuggling down and shifting just enough that they would both be comfortable, but Ian would have easy access to every part of him. "You take care of me... I can feel your love..."

Ian scruffed the back of his son's neck, his other hand stroking down Owen's back, over his bottom and legs. "I'll always take care of you, son."

"I know you will... Wish I could do something for you..." Owen stretched like a cat, unconsciously pressing his body up to follow Ian's hand.

"You do plenty for me, son," Ian said, putting a bit more pressure behind the rubbing and stroking. "You've given me someone to take care of. A son I think the world of."

"Do you feel as good taking care of me...taking charge over me...as I do having you take care of me and take charge of me?" Owen's voice was hesitant, but curious.

"Yes, son. Taking care of you and being in charge of you makes me feel very good," Ian replied.

Owen smiled at that. "I... I like obeying you..." he said hesitantly.

"I know." Ian squeezed his thighs. "And I like you obeying me too."

"Wish I'd obeyed you before..." Owen admitted. "Even if you weren't telling me what to do then..." He squirmed a little and opened his legs a bit more, so Ian could get to his inner thighs as well.

"You are now." Ian gently swatted and then lightly rubbed his son's inner thighs. "I cared for you deeply then. It makes me happy that I can have you in my life now."

"...Belong to you now...everything's so much better..." Owen sighed, peaceful and contented.

"It is," Ian agreed. "So much better for _both_ of us."

"The plumbers and electricians are coming tomorrow... do you want to be there to supervise? Or should we take a day off...stay here?" Owen asked quietly, trying to act as if whatever answer Ian gave was okay with him...although part of him was craving just staying with his alpha, practicing obedience.

"We can always stay here," Ian commented. "I don't think we need to supervise their work."

"I'd like to, if that's okay with you..." Owen bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder hopefully.

"That's fine, son." Ian stroked his cheek and squeezed the nape of his neck.

Owen couldn't press his face into Ian's palm, the way he was laying, but he managed to press his neck up into his alphas grip. He glanced at the TV and realized at least a quarter of the movie was through and he had no clue what was going on.

Ian squeezed his son's neck and then gently patted his bottom and stroked where he'd patted, before delivering a couple of light swats.

Owen let out a tiny whimper, pushing his bottom up in an almost demanding way. The more sensitive his backside became, the more attention he craved. He didn't understand it.

Ian delivered several more light smacks, interspersing rubs and squeezes between the swats, his other hand scruffing Owen's neck.

Owen wanted the smacks, but it was the scruffing that helped ease any nerves he may have had left (and there weren't many). "Yours..." he said in a quivering voice, pressing his neck more firmly into Ian's hand.

"Mine," Ian agreed, continuing the affection and scruffing his son.

Owen wasn't sure how he managed to keep from squirming off his alpha's lap. By this time, the movie may as well have been paint drying for all the attention he paid to it. He was too busy making needy, mewling sounds while trying to make every part of himself available for Ian's attention. His whole body was quivering, the sensitivity of his skin making it impossible not to react vocally, even if his white knuckled grip on the pillow made it possible to hold still physically.

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's waist, pulling his son close against his stomach, so that, if Owen did squirm too much, he wouldn't fall.

"...Sk... skin tingles..." Owen whimpered as he wriggled helplessly.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Ian asked gently.

"N... no... n... not exactly..." Owen whined softly and shifted so his hips weren't across his alpha's lap, the sensitivity manifesting unexpectedly in a different way. "May I go to the bathroom?" he asked in a whisper, still in an obedient mindset. He was bright red, though.

"Yes, son." Ian let go of Owen, so he could stand up.

Owen carefully stood. He didn't try and hide from Ian... he figured the older man deserved to see all his reactions, voluntary or otherwise, but he couldn't face him. He kept his eyes on the ground and slowly walked to the bathroom. "M... may I take a shower, sir?" he asked his alpha hesitantly, before stepping through the door. Cold water would be very helpful right about now, he was certain.

"Yeah. I'll grab us a couple of beers while you do that." Ian stood up.

"Thank you..." Owen finally looked up, a bashfully embarrassed look on his face. "How long do I have?" he asked.

"You can take up to twenty minutes," Ian answered, giving his son a warm smile.

Owen nodded and quickly set an alarm on his watch, so he'd know it was time to come back out, then went in to shower. He left the door open and soon, the sound of spraying water could be heard... along with Owen's mutters of, "Cold... cold... cold..."

Ian put the beers in their minifridge and then waited for his son to finish in the shower.

It didn't take long for the shower to do its intended job and Owen got out. When he went to dry off, though, he couldn't stand the roughness of the hotel towels on his skin. Hissing, he dabbed at the water, but didn't dry thoroughly, deciding it would be better to air dry. He walked back into the main room, giving his father a sheepish look. "Sorry, da..."

"It's all right," Ian said reassuringly, wrapping his arm around Owen's shoulders and giving him a tight squeeze. He then walked over to the mini-fridge and took out the beers, handing one to his son.

Owen took the beer with a grateful smile, waiting until Ian had indicated he could open it before popping the top off. "I... I didn't expect that. Guess I was more sensitive than I thought..." he said softly, before shivering slightly. The air conditioning on his still damp skin was chilling him, but now that the cold shower had calmed his hormones, he was able to tell how agitated the nerves of his skin were and he knew trying to dry off more completely would hurt. Even if it was necessary, he wasn't able to bring himself to do it.

"I shoulda said something earlier... Cept I didn't figure it out till..." He shrugged, the sheepish embarrassment still on his face. He wasn't ashamed, though. Owen was nothing if not a realist... Pragmatic. He couldn't help if his body had reacted to stimulation. There'd been nothing inappropriate in either of their intentions, so there was no reason for shame; even if he was embarrassed as hell. "I promised to tell you if it was too much and I already failed..." This time, he did look ashamed.

"We're still learning, son," Ian said reassuringly. "Still feeling our way around this and each other. It doesn't matter how your body reacts. If you forget to tell me something, we'll deal with it."

"I... Believe it or not, I'm okay with my reaction. S'long as it doesn't bother you..." Owen sighed. "I'm more upset I broke my promise to you, however unintentionally I did it..."

Ian stroked the side of Owen's face. "Your reactions don't bother me, son, no matter what they are," he said. "As for not telling me it was too much, perhaps that problem could be solved by you telling me whatever you're feeling during whatever we're doing."

Owen nodded. "...So completely open, not hiding anything, no matter how embarrassing it might be or how vulnerable it makes me feel..." His voice was soft and accepting rather than reluctant.

"Exactly," Ian answered. "You need to be prepared to trust me with _everything_."

Owen nodded. "...My whole life in your hands... Mind, body, soul..." Owen's grin was cheeky, although his eyes were completely serious.

"Yes, son. You're entirely in my hand. I decide what happens to you, son," Ian said.

"That's... that's good... I need that..." Owen admitted, in a small voice.

"I know, son," Ian replied. "And I'm going to give you what you need. For always."

Owen cleared his throat. "What now, da?"

"I think you're a bit too uncomfortable to continue how we have been." Ian had been paying attention to his son. "Why don't we restart the movie and sit and watch it together?"

Owen smiled happily. "I'd like that...can I sit next to you?"

"Of course," Ian replied, smiling.

Owen grinned even wider, waiting for Ian to tell him what to or where to sit.

Ian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, patting it next to him. "Come and sit down, son."

Owen quickly obeyed, moving to sit beside his father. He managed to settle down without too much discomfort, but it took a few moments to do so.

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders as he put the movie on again.

Owen leaned more and more on Ian as the movie ran. By the time the credits were running, he was leaning almost completely on Ian and half asleep.

Ian switched the movie off and then carefully moved his son so he could tuck Owen into bed.

"Love you, da..." Owen mumbled as he was tucked in, blearily reaching toward Ian so he could keep some type of contact. And then he was asleep.

Ian settled on the bed next to his son, stroking Owen's hair from his face as he stretched out and closed his own eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

They'd had three days of just being together, either in the hotel room talking and bonding, or going out and learning the area that they'd be living in. In the entire three days, Ian had limited his physical affection to hugging Owen and stroking his hair, allowing Owen's skin to 'heal' and not be as sensitive. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ian kept giving him orders to obey- he still wasn't allowed to do anything without asking permission- Owen might have started to become afraid that Ian had changed his mind. As it was, by the time the electricity, plumbing and sewage were connected, Owen was getting worried and antsy. It was a good thing they could start working on the house again, he thought.

"We should be able to finish up the roof this week." Owen smiled over at Ian from his position sitting cross legged on the bed. "And then start the inside. And since we now have plumbing and sewage installed, we could conceivably stay overnight sometimes if you wanted..." He was careful to word it as a statement of fact that left all decisions to Ian. That was quickly becoming second nature.

Ian nodded and smiled, letting his hand rest on Owen's shoulder, sitting on the bed with his son. "I think that would be a good idea. It'll get us used to living there."

"What time do you want to head over and start work?" Owen smiled brightly.

"I thought maybe we could do that after lunch," Ian commented, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders. "And before lunch, I can give you some attention."

"After lunch sounds good..." Owen nodded, Ian's words not fully registering. He assumed the attention would be more cuddling and hugs like his father had been doing. Owen missed his alpha. Sighing under his breath, he started to pull away from Ian. "I'll just go grab a quick shower and then we can eat..."

"Not yet, son." Ian wrapped his other arm around Owen too, drawing his son closer and effectively 'trapping' him.

"I gotta get cleaned up if we're going to go eat..." Owen said, in what he meant to be a reasonable tone, but instead sounded like a bratty child. Huh. He was feeling more antsy than he'd realized. He attempted to tug himself free.

One of Ian's hands found his way to his son's neck, gently scruffing him, even as his other hand stroked and tickled gently over Owen's ribs. "I said not yet."

Owen relaxed slightly as Ian scruffed him, the move a show of dominance he'd been craving. He didn't know why he kept pushing. He didn't want to be in trouble...but he couldn't seem to stop himself when he said, "I've got to use the bathroom!" Which was a lie. His eyes widened, and he flushed from immediate guilt.

"I shouldn't need to tell you not to lie to me, son." Ian bent Owen forward slightly, exposing his backside to give a firm swat.

"No, sir. I'm sorry..." Owen said, in a tiny, remorseful voice. "I don't know why I said that... I don't hafta go to the bathroom..." He sounded guilty and upset with himself.

Ian stroked the side of his son's face and then carefully moved his boy across his lap, securing him there with an arm wrapped around his waist. "You're starting to test me, son."

"I didn't wanna be in trouble!" Owen protested, with a tiny whimper, and threw his hands back over his bottom.

Ian took hold of his son's hands and held them out of the way, against his back, before he squeezed Owen's neck. "Settle down, son."

Owen tried to obey the order, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from squirming and struggling. He'd wanted Ian to take over completely... So, what was his problem? He didn't understand himself. "T... trying, sir... C... can't..." he whimpered helplessly.

Ian slid his hand up under Owen's shirt, stroking his bare skin, and pushed his pants down. "I'm in control here, son. You don't need to do anything but submit."

Owen whimpered again, but his father's words seemed to help a little, calming him slightly. He was quivering from his effort to obey and hold still, though. "I wanna submit..." he whispered. "Why am I fighting you?" His confusion was clear.

Ian began to remove his son's clothes, figuring making his son vulnerable to him would be a good start.

Owen tried to squirm away as his clothing was removed, much like a disagreeable toddler, but Ian still had his hands behind his back, so he didn't get far. The more clothing Ian took from him, despite his fighting, the clearer it was that Ian did have complete control over him. Owen whimpered softly, still squirming, but tiring of the struggle. "You control me..." he whispered, before finally giving up and letting Ian strip him without struggle.

"I do, son. As your father. As your alpha." Once Owen was entirely naked, Ian squeezed his neck and then began to stroke down his son's back, over his bottom, down his legs.

Owen whimpered softly, letting himself melt over Ian's knees. "I'm sorry I lied, da... was horrible wrong an I knew it 'mediately..." Owen confessed apologetically.

"It's okay, son. I've got you." Ian began to firmly pat his son's bottom.

Owen began crying almost immediately. But he didn't fight and relaxed even further at his father's words. He began to realize; it wasn't the swats he was missing. It was hearing his father tell him that he belonged to him while physically holding him still and in place, even when Owen couldn't hold himself still. It was Ian controlling him completely, while reminding him verbally who he belonged to. Ian had been verbally reminding him the last three days and physically reminding him in various ways, but not at the same time. He slumped completely and gave up; gave in to his alpha.

Ian stroked and squeezed the back of his son's neck. "I love you. You belong to me, son. I'm never going to let you go," he promised, squeezing Owen's bottom and thighs.

"I... I love you, da..." Owen cried softly. "...Yours... Shouldn't a fought you... Should only obey..." Owen was completely boneless, accepting whatever Ian did. "N... need... y... you. Ne... needed the... this..." he said, with a tiny sob, trying to tell Ian of the 'revelation' he'd had, but unable to find the words.

"I know, son," Ian replied gently. "But I didn't want to push you too much, considering how sensitive and affected you were the last time I gave you this kind of affection."

"N... not the... this ex... exactly..." Owen shivered and cried a little more as he tried to focus enough to speak. "...Y... you c... controlling... Phy... physical and v… ve… ver... _speaking_..." Owen swallowed hard. " ...Same time..."

"Even if it's just hugging you or holding you on my lap and talking about how you're mine?" Ian asked, to clarify.

Owen nodded vigorously, before realizing he had to say the words. "Yessir."

"Then I'll keep doing that." Ian stroked down Owen's back, brushing his fingers over his son's hips.

Owen shifted again and whimpered. The more control Ian asserted... "Feel safer..." he whispered, his crying turning to soft sniffles as he began to drop emotionally, relying on Ian to protect and keep him.

"You're safe. With me," Ian said softly and reassuringly. "You will _always_ be safe with me. Your alpha. Your dad."

"Safest with you... even than myself..." Owen admitted in a whisper.

"I won't let you go," Ian promised. "I won't _ever_ let you go."

"Cuz I'm yours?" Owen asked hesitantly. "I belong to you?"

" _You're mine_ , son," Ian confirmed. "You _belong_ to me. No matter what happens."

Owen slumped the remainder of the way over Ian's lap. "I'm sorry I was naughty and lied and argued and fought... wasn't the right way to get your attention... wasn't right to do at all..." he whispered.

"There are better ways to get my attention, son," Ian said. "But no matter how you try to get it, you'll _always_ have my attention. I'm not going to stop giving it to you."

"Love you, da..." Owen found himself squeezing Ian's hand gently and attempting to snuggle against him, despite his position.

Ian leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around his son. "I love you. Don't ever worry about how you need to react."

Owen let out a happy sigh as he felt himself wrapped up in Ian's arms. "Gotta just... Talk to ya, Alpha Daddy..." He cuddled back into Ian's grip. "Even if I'm not sure what to say, sometimes just talking to ya helps straighten my head out and then I can tell you where I need help..."

"Exactly, son," Ian replied. "Like I said before. Every time you feel something, no matter _what_ it is you feel, you need to tell me."

"I'll try, da... Not used to talking 'bout stuff I'm feeling..." Owen admitted.

"I know, son. But that's one of the orders I'm giving you," Ian said.

"So... no matter how confused I sound or how embarrassing what I'm telling you..." Owen swallowed and waited.

" _No matter what_." Ian squeezed Owen's neck; stroked down his back; gently patted his bottom. "I will _always_ want to know, son."

"Okay, da..." Owen all but promised to do as his father ordered.

"Good boy," Ian murmured, squeezing his thighs.

Owen let out a happy, burbling sound at the praise, not realizing he was doing so, or he would have been embarrassed. He let his legs fall open so no part of them was blocked. It made him completely vulnerable.

Ian stroked and caressed over his son's body, keeping a tight hold of Owen's hands as he touched and stroked, squeezing Owen's neck and his bottom and thighs.

"Hold me tighter, da? Please?" Owen asked quietly, beginning to squirm as his skin became more sensitive to touch. "...Hard to hold still... Getting... sensitive..." he reluctantly admitted. He didn't want the affection to stop, but he knew his father would want to know.

Ian carefully moved his son into his arms, cuddling Owen tightly on his lap, hand scruffing his son. "I love you."

"Love you too, da... So much..." Owen said, pressing as tight to his father as he could get.

Ian hugged his son as tightly as it was possible to without hurting him. "I've got you," he whispered.

"You got me?" Owen sounded a lot younger than he normally would. He squirmed a bit to test his father's grip on him.

Ian tightened his arms around his son, kissing his head. "For _always_ ," he promised.

Owen just slumped in his father's arms, letting his head fall onto Ian's shoulder. "...For always is good..." he whispered, nuzzling against Ian's shoulder. "...I'll be a good boy...won't move till you tell me..." he whispered. He wasn't pushing or testing or defying any longer.

"You are my good boy," Ian whispered, kissing his son's head and stroking his hair, scruffing his neck.

Owen sighed happily, content to stay still and obey.

Ian continued to hold his son close and tight...trapped against him...stroking his hair and down over his back. "I've got you, son," he murmured.

"S'all I want...for you to have me..." Owen admitted. "Thank you for getting me, da..."

"I'll always have you." Ian stroked his hair. Kissed his head. "I won't let you go again, son. I promise."


	2. Learning and Re-learning

**Learning and Re-learning**

 **Title:** Learning and Re-learning

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Jurassic World. We are making no money from this fic.

 **Summary:** 2nd in Fallen Kingdom series. Spin-off from Redeeming Grant story 53.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; heavy D/s; elements of age-play; some sexual content – could be considered pseudo-incest; potential triggering material - minor self-inflicted wounds

###

Eli swallowed a sigh and straightened his shoulders as he headed to Lockwood's room. Things were already stressful enough without the older man suddenly taking an interest in what was going on in the mansion. It was bad enough he'd found Maisie sneaking around where she shouldn't be. Luckily, she was easily locked into her room. Lockwood wouldn't be as easy to dissuade if the older man had suddenly decided to pay attention. Eli didn't have time for this. Buyers were already arriving; not to mention he'd discovered that Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and their crew had somehow survived. He'd have to find some way to get them taken care of, or they could tell the wrong people. If they'd just got left behind on the island, it would have been so much easier. Pausing at the door to Lockwood's room for a second, Eli took a deep breath and then opened the door, stepping through and closing it firmly behind him. "You needed to see me, sir?"

Lockwood sat up straighter in his bed and held eye contact with Eli. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me," he said, a heavy note of disappointment in his voice that he didn't even try to hide. "What are you doing with the dinosaurs here? Are you carrying out my directions? Or working to your own agenda?"

Eli blinked at the tone as much as the question. "Are the two mutually exclusive?" he asked, a hint of amusement entering his tone. "You left me in charge of saving the dinosaurs from being destroyed on the island. I did so..." He didn't directly answer the question. Considering if he'd followed the plan Lockwood had agreed to completely, the dinosaurs would be on an island that would contain them easily and keep people out.

"I don't expect you to dance around the question, Eli," Lockwood said. "You have the dinosaurs imprisoned here and plan to auction them off to the highest bidder. Am I mistaken?"

The humor quickly disappeared from Eli's face as he had to face the fact that Lockwood had somehow found out the truth about what was occurring. "They will only be here for as long as necessary for the buyers to move them to their new locations." He shrugged. "They're as safe as it is possible for them to be."

Lockwood frowned. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it's not their current location that concerns me as much as what you intend to do. This wasn't the plan we agreed on. Why did you change it?" he asked directly. What he did next would entirely depend on how Eli responded.

"It's nothing you didn't already start!" Eli immediately felt defensive and went on the offensive as a result. "These creatures wouldn't even be alive right now if you hadn't manipulated genetics or funded the manipulation of them! Some people have seen a use for them; something to benefit people beyond a 'wow, would you look at that' factor..." He swallowed and pushed down the nagging voice that occasionally popped into his head reminding him that it would only benefit people if the dinosaurs were handled by scrupulous individuals who had a lot of oversight to prevent the abuse of the newfound knowledge and misuse of the dinosaurs already bred. And the ones bidding today? Didn't really fall into the category of scrupulous.

"These people you are referring to," Lockwood said, "do they plan to protect a species that is, for all intents and purposes, endangered? Or are they more likely to use them as weapons?"

Eli didn't answer the question, looking away from Lockwood and clenching his teeth and hands. He could lie, say that the animals would be protected. But he knew any protection given to the dinosaurs would be solely to protect the buyers' investment. Once they buyers figured out a way to breed their own versions of the creature they bought, they wouldn't be as hard pressed to protect the dinosaur. And they were buying them as weapons. What other reason would shady governments, crime families and underworld characters have for buying a carnivorous giant lizard? "...So worried about the morality of what was done, now?" he couldn't help but ask in an accusing tone; because it was easier to try and focus blame on his mentor than to admit how wrong he was. It wasn't like he could stop proceedings now. Too many other people were involved and if he attempted to stop, then the buyers would pay one of those other people to step in and get them what they wanted anyway; and he'd be a dead man.

"We could argue the moral rights and wrongs of the original actions all day and night," Lockwood replied. "It won't change that the dinosaurs are here _now_. And they didn't ask to be created. If they can't protect themselves, it's up to us to do that. I could insist on calling the police on you, but you've been working for me for long enough now that I believe our relationship runs deeper than that. I don't truly believe this is what you wanted."

Eli glanced up at Lockwood's mentioning of the police, a small hint of fear in his eyes that changed to reluctant apology as Lockwood affirmed a belief in him that he didn't think he really deserved. "I... I didn't think about the end result for the dinosaurs, or for anyone, beyond shoring up our accounts. Money has been scarce and if we wanted to continue the research, we needed funds and... when I finally stopped to think about the animals themselves and how they'd be used... stopped to think about what could happen if the wrong people bought them... it was already too late to stop. Everything is in motion and I have no doubt someone, if not more than one someones, would step in and eliminate me... eliminate you... if we got in the way of their plans..." He ran a hand across his face. "I'm sorry. I don't want to think about what is happening to them; what could happen because of this. I can't stop it and all that will happen is..." He swallowed again. All that would happen was he'd feel extremely guilty, but guilt wouldn't change anything. It was too late.

"Is there anyone else here who might be on our side? Or at least the side of the dinosaurs?" Lockwood asked. He could accept that he himself couldn't do much. He might still be fairly mobile, but he was an older man who needed a breathing tube. Eli was right. Eliminating him would be easy.

Eli almost said no, but then paused and gave Lockwood a reluctant nod. "Claire Dearing and Owen Grady are here. We have them locked up downstairs; they...snuck on board the transport with the dinosaurs and discovered what I had been up to..." He sounded more ashamed when he mentioned that they'd snuck aboard the transport from the island than he did at the fact they'd been locked up. He couldn't look Lockwood in the eye and only hoped the older man didn't come to the right conclusion about what had been done to the other two. What he'd already done was bad enough. While he hadn't ordered them killed, he'd deliberately left everything in the hands of Ken Wheatley and then proceeded to not ask questions or pay attention to what the other man did. He may as well have ordered them abandoned on the island himself.

"They 'snuck onboard'? They weren't going to be brought back with the dinosaurs?" Once again, the weight of Lockwood's disappointment was clear. He came to a very quick decision. "Come here, Eli."

Lockwood's disappointment cut deeper than Eli had thought it would, considering what he'd been doing behind the older man's back. Then again, he'd been feeling pretty guilty about everything he'd done and just ignoring his guilt and ignoring all implications and consequences of his actions. He'd told himself it was too late to stop, so he had to make sure he succeeded. The truth was, he didn't want to face what he'd done. And now Lockwood knew. Eli quickly moved to the older man's side before he even stopped to think about it. He blinked when he realized where he was now standing- that he'd so quickly obeyed his mentor- but he didn't step away. He stayed where he'd moved. It would be obvious that he hadn't meant to move if he moved away too soon. It would be obvious that obeying was ingrained, and he'd thought himself beyond that. Hoped that Lockwood had thought him beyond that. Swallowing, he whispered, "I don't know what the plan was exactly for them... I left it entirely up to Ken Wheatley... Told him to make sure they didn't come to the mansion once they'd helped do their part. Drop them off at the port and lose them somehow. And not tell me how he'd done it..." Because deep down, he'd known Ken's first choice wouldn't be to leave them alive as possible loose ends and he didn't want to be tied in any way to the choice to murder them. Even if he was tied because he'd hired Ken and told him to keep them from coming back to the mansion. He winced.

"But you had an idea of what he would do." Lockwood didn't plan to dance around the issue. He had no doubts that Eli knew full well what the other man would do...and had chosen to turn a blind eye to it. "You're going to answer for your actions right now and then we will see how we can salvage this," he stated.

Eli shook his head in slight confusion. "I'm going to answer... You said you weren't calling the police!" He didn't bother arguing Lockwood's point about knowing what would be done and choosing to ignore it and pretend he didn't know. He also didn't argue about the fact he'd be answering for those actions. For the first time since this mess had begun, he was feeling like he had a chance to be free from the hole he'd dug himself into; mostly because now someone else knew the truth. Someone he'd trusted for the largest part of his life. He knew Lockwood wanted to do the right thing, even if some of his life choices had been questionable. If Lockwood truly did want to call the police? Eli tensed up as the choice was upon him...

"I'm not going to call the police, son." The name slipped out without conscious thought; but the feelings were real and there. "I'm going to punish you myself for what you've done - how you've let me down - without alerting the authorities."

And just like that, the choice was made. Eli relaxed, the impulse to smother the older man and continue on as planned evaporating and disappearing, only a faint lingering of shame that he'd thought of the idea, let alone considered it, hanging over his head. If he was so far gone that he'd consider killing his mentor in order to get away with his actions... what was wrong with him? Maybe he needed to have the police called. Swallowing, Eli gave Lockwood an apologetic look, even if the older man wouldn't have known the danger, however brief, he'd been in. "How do you plan to do that? Remove me from the board? Fire me?"

"Neither of those." Lockwood adjusted his position slightly, holding eye contact with the younger man. "I'm going to take you over my knee and I am going to spank you." The words were simply uttered, with no hint of a joke. He never broke eye contact once.

Eli blinked. "You're not joking..." he finally said, when he could see no sign of Lockwood trying to fool him. He looked at how Lockwood was positioned. If the older man took him 'over his knee' as he suggested he planned to do, Eli's torso would be supported on the bed while his legs dangled over the side. "That won't be terribly comfortable for you..." he managed to say, in what he thought was a calm manner. His voice was higher pitched than normal, giving away the fact that Lockwood's words had made him nervous.

Lockwood reached out and placed his hand on Eli's arm. "It might not be the most comfortable position for me, but it's the most personal one. One used for _family_."

Eli swallowed hard at that. "You still view me as family? After everything?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, I do, son," Lockwood answered, without hesitation. "You might have made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean I would throw you away."

"I made a lot of hellish mistakes, old man..." Eli said, with a hint of disbelief that Lockwood wasn't showing more anger at him. Then again, he could handle anger. The disappointment was what hurt worse. His mentor had chosen the correct emotion to get through to him.

"I'm aware of that," Lockwood answered, squeezing his arm. "But they don't define you. They're not impossible to fix. The spanking will take care of the barrier between us and then we will figure out where to go from there."

Eli nodded before giving Lockwood a sheepish look. "Wh... what do I need to do? I've never... and you've never... and I think I know, but..." He winced at how inarticulate he suddenly found himself.

"Just cooperate. Don't fight me. That's all you have to do." Lockwood's voice was gentle as he let his hand slide down to grasp Eli's wrist, so he could pull the younger man forward and across his knees.

"Okay..." Eli took a deep breath and forced himself to relax...let himself be tugged over Lockwood's lap

Lockwood adjusted Eli's position slightly, then took a firm grip on the younger man before baring him and bringing his hand down in the first firm smack.

Eli cringed as he was bared, not having expected that to happen, but he didn't fight. When the first smack landed, he hissed slightly but kept himself still.

Settling quickly into a rhythm, Lockwood went down to Eli's thighs with the swats before starting over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "You might have made some big mistakes, but those don't make you a bad person. I still believe in you, Eli."

"What if I can't make things right? People could die..." Eli found himself saying, before slumping at his own realization. "What did I do?!"

"You made a mistake." Lockwood kept his tone gentle, even as he began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster. "In over your head and I suspect it got harder to back out the longer things went on."

"I don't even know how to begin backing out!" Eli admitted with a choked voice, beginning to cry. He remained slumped over Lockwood's knee, completely accepting whatever his mentor decided to do. "I need help, sir... Please help me figure out what to do?" He began to cry harder.

"Of course, son," Lockwood replied. "I wouldn't abandon you to handle this alone. I'll help you," he promised.

With that promise, Eli submitted completely, going completely limp and crying hard enough his body shook, even though no sound escaped. "I'm sorry... I wish I'd never... I'm sorry, sir..." he said, in a tiny, broken voice.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Lockwood replaced Eli's clothing and then carefully moved the younger man into his arms on the bed. "I know you're sorry. I forgive you," he said softly.

Eli quickly regained control over his crying, though he notably didn't try and move out of Lockwood's embrace. "What should I do, sir?" he whispered.

Lockwood tightened his arms around Eli. "I think we need to call in a separate group," he said. "Even if we could free Owen and Claire without any kind of backlash, four of us can't do much."

"Six..." Eli gave Lockwood a shamed look. "Claire had her two assistants with her. I'll... make a call."

Lockwood nodded and gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Thank you, son."

* * *

To say he'd been surprised by the sudden influx of soldiers and specialized animal handlers would have been an understatement. To learn that Eli had been the one to call them was an even bigger surprise; although watching the man stand next to Lockwood as all the dinosaurs who hadn't been sold were rounded up and taken to more secure settings made it a little less of a surprise. Eli was reacting to Lockwood like Owen tended to react toward Ian.

At any rate, all the animals that hadn't been sold prior to the auction being disrupted had been quickly taken to be relocated to a more secure site. The IndoRaptor's remains were taken just as quickly. Owen wasn't naive enough to believe they'd just be disposed of, but he hoped that since it was the national guard doing clean-up the chances of it disappearing into some shadowy organization weren't as high. Yeah. Right.

Eli had given a list of attendees, as well as a list of who had bought what and those in command seemed positive that they would be able to intercept the buyers and their trophies with little problem. And if, for some reason, someone snuck through the cracks, they knew who to watch. Of course, that only took care of the dinosaurs that were at the compound. It did nothing to stop the flying or swimming dinosaurs that most likely escaped the self-destructing island. That was going to be a fun public service announcement.

Taking a deep breath, Owen walked over with Claire, standing in front of Lockwood, Eli and Maisie. "No offense. But I'm through. Don't call me to help with anymore of your creations..."

Claire's eyes widened, and she cleared her throat. "I... I'd still like to work with you. These animals need someone who understands them to help make sure their enclosures are humane and as close to what they need to thrive as possible. I can do that..."

Owen just shook his head and gave the woman a tiny smile. He'd known they weren't going to get back together. But at least this time, they'd be parting on better terms. "Can I get a ride back to the airport you picked me up at? I left my car there..."

Claire nodded at Owen. "Of course. Just... Can I still work with you? To help the animals?" She looked at Lockwood beseechingly.

Lockwood had stood fairly close to Eli throughout the whole proceedings; not quite touching, but close enough to it that all it would take would be a minute shifting on one of their parts. He nodded to Claire. "The initial plans may have been derailed, but I still hope to eventually put them back on track."

Claire relaxed at that news. "Thank you. Are... are they taking the animals to the island you'd originally planned, then?"

Lockwood nodded. "I'll make sure to keep you updated for as long as you want to be," he said.

"Thank you..." Claire smiled.

Owen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "...Uh...if they manage to capture Blue..." He paused. He may not plan to be involved in anything dinosaur related anymore, but he still cared about the raptor and wanted to know that she was okay.

"I'll make sure you know everything we do about her," Lockwood promised Owen.

Owen nodded and gave the older man a grateful look. "I... if no one else needs me, I need to head home. My father was at work when I left, so..." He scratched his ear, a worried look on his face. Ian always told him he could never do anything bad enough for Ian to just give up on him. He figured running off without word would count as really bad.

"Do you need to call him?" Lockwood thought it was likely Owen had just taken off without a word, which meant Ian was likely completely frantic by now.

Owen swallowed. "I probably should. My phone was destroyed on the island and I haven't really had a chance to pause since..."

Lockwood took out his own phone and handed it to Owen.

"Thanks..." Owen gave Lockwood a crooked, if nervous smile and then dialed his father's number by memory. It was late, and he hated that he might wake his father up and scare him, but he also knew Ian wouldn't really get much rest till he knew Owen was okay either, so better to call. He fidgeted slightly while the phone rang.

Claire, deciding to give Owen privacy, moved over to talk with Maisie.

The phone was answered almost immediately, and Ian's voice was saying, "Owen?" That one word...his son's name...was filled with an almost desperate fear. He sounded completely wide awake, as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Yessir... it's Owen..." Owen kept his voice soft and deferential, trying to make certain that Ian could hear in his voice that he was okay and not in danger or hurt.

Ian took a deep breath, dropping his own voice to a softer level, as if he was talking to a wild animal he was worried might bolt. "Where are you, son? Are you safe? Do you need me to come get you and bring you home?"

"I'm safe... we're safe..." He glanced toward where Claire was talking with Maisie before looking at Eli, then into Lockwood's eyes. "I'm at Mr. Lockwood's mansion. They called in the national guard..." He couldn't help snorting at that. It still surprised him that Eli had done an about face and called in reinforcements to try and correct what he'd done wrong but looking at how Lockwood was standing next to the younger man, he was beginning to understand it. Lockwood was Eli's Ian. "I think I can get home faster if I catch a plane to the airport near home. My car is there anyway. It'd take you at least a day of driving if you came to pick me up..." He kept his voice as calm and reassuring as he could possibly make it. Hearing the fear and pain in his father's voice? Was making him want to grovel and beg for forgiveness.

"I love you, son. I want you to come home." Ian didn't tell Owen how terrified he'd been for his son's safety. He didn't say that he hadn't been able to sleep...that he'd been driving round everywhere. Calling the hospital. Not even able to concentrate on work, though he'd had to continue going in. "I was so worried about you..." This time, his voice was quite obviously haunted.

"I'm sorry..." Owen couldn't keep the tiny, apologetic, almost childish tone out of his voice as he apologized. Darting a look toward Lockwood and Eli, he swallowed hard, deciding it didn't matter if they saw him being 'submissive' to his father over the phone. He somehow doubted Lockwood would care and after what Eli had done, the other man wouldn't have anything to say about it. "I shouldn't have just taken off... I left a note, but... you didn't get it?" His voice was hesitant. He knew a note wasn't enough. The right thing to do would have been to talk with his father face to face and let him know what he planned. Just because he knew Ian would have been able to stop him if he wanted wasn't an excuse to just sneak off.

"Son, you were going to an island that was about to have a volcano erupt," Ian said. "I tried calling you. When you didn't answer, and I realized the eruption had happened..." He paused, emotion making it difficult for him to continue. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Owen repeated again, blinking back tears of remorse and trying to act adult in front of the other two men (and glad Claire wasn't paying attention to him). "I couldn't call...my phone got destroyed in the escape..." he said faintly. It wasn't a good excuse. "I'm okay... honest... Mr. Lockwood could tell you as much. He's staring at me right now..." He tried for levity.

"I need to see you myself, son," Ian said. "In a minute, you're going to give the phone to Lockwood and I'm going to talk to him about the best way of getting you back home. But first, we're going to talk about what's going to happen when you come home."

"Yessir..." Owen's voice fell to nearly a whisper; it was obvious to anyone who knew the signs that he'd fallen into a more submissive mindset. He was completely focused on listening to Ian and obeying him.

"When you get home, you're going to strip naked and then stand in the corner in our bedroom," Ian said, his voice serious...nearly stern.

"Yessir..." Owen's voice was soft, contrite and clearly ashamed.

"What are you going to do?" Ian prompted.

Owen's eyes widened at Ian's question and he darted a nervous glance toward Lockwood. "Da... Lockwood and Eli are still here..." he whispered frantically into the phone.

"You sneaked out of the house when I wasn't there, only leaving a note, and putting yourself into a seriously dangerous position," Ian answered. "So, little boy... _my naughty little boy_...what are you going to do when you get home?"

Owen closed his eyes, slumping. "...When I get home, I'm going to strip naked and then stand in the corner in our bedroom..." he said softly, so that his voice didn't carry too far, but clearly enough that Lockwood and Eli could hear.

Eli's eyes widened, and he quickly made himself scarce, going over to join Claire and Maisie.

Owen blushed darkly, his eyes darting toward Lockwood to see the older man's reaction.

Lockwood looked somewhat surprised by the words, but he didn't comment on them. It was obvious that Owen's father had prompted Owen to say them and Lockwood figured the other man had a reason to do that.

"Good boy," Ian said. "I love you. So very much so. And I'm glad you're safe and coming home to me. To your alpha."

"I love you too, da... I'll get home fast as I'm able..." Owen's tone had taken on a completely submissive tone.

" _My good boy_." The possessive note in Ian's tone was clear. "Put Lockwood on the phone now, son."

"Yes, daddy..." Owen glanced up at Lockwood and obediently held the phone out to him. "Daddy wants to talk to you..." he said, his tone and choice of words making it clear he was feeling young and vulnerable.

Lockwood took the phone from Owen with a nod and put it to his ear. "Lockwood here." He listened for a moment and then said, "It won't be a problem. I've got a private plane they can make use of." He paused and then said, "Most of them have been rounded up by the authorities and there are plans in place to secure them on an island where they'll be safe." He paused and then said, "Yes, Owen said as much." He listened a few moments more and then held the phone back out to Owen.

Swallowing hard, Owen took the phone back and held it up to his ear. "Daddy?" he asked softly, hesitantly, trying to remain in control of himself - his father wasn't here to catch him if he fell - but finding it difficult because he really needed to be with his father at this moment. Everything was finally catching up to him and he just needed to be with Ian and let go.

"Lockwood has a private plane and he's going to arrange for you to be flown to the airport where you left your car," Ian said, his voice soft and reassuring. "You'll be with me soon, son. I love you so much."

Owen relaxed at the words. "I love you too, daddy... I _am_ sorry..." he added in, not remembering if he'd told his father that in all his explanations.

"I know you are, son," Ian replied gently. "We'll deal with what happened. You'll be forgiven. Grounded, but still forgiven. And loved."

Owen slumped further. "...Grounded..." he said, in a tiny voice. He hadn't been grounded by his father yet. He wasn't certain what it would entail, but he doubted he'd like it any more now than he did when he was a teenager and being grounded. Plus, Ian had to work, which meant he'd be alone whenever Ian wasn't home. "...Yeah..." He sighed. "...I deserve that..." he admitted reluctantly and didn't argue. "I'll see you soon, daddy..."

"I love you, son," Ian reiterated. "And I'm _very_ glad that you're safe and coming home to me. Make sure you eat something when you get here," he added, unable to help worrying about and parenting his son.

Owen smiled at that. "I will, daddy. Promise I'll eat something healthy, too... not one of my snacks..." he teased impishly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ian replied. "And when I get home, the very _first_ thing I'm going to do is pull you into my arms and hug you...tightly...for as long as it takes to fully realize you're home and safe."

"I'm looking forward to it..." Owen admitted quietly.

"I love you," Ian repeated. "You're still mine. I'm still your alpha. And I will see you soon," he promised. With one last final goodbye, he reluctantly disconnected the call.

Taking a slow breath, Owen held the phone out to Lockwood. "Thank you, sir..." he said softly, not able to meet the older man in the eyes. He'd given away a lot of himself in front of Lockwood... and didn't want to hear anything negative about his relationship with his father, so was reluctant to face Lockwood in case he had something negative to say.

Lockwood took the phone back. "I know your father is desperate to have you back as quickly as possible. If you want to let Claire know that you'll be flying there, I'll just let Eli and Maisie know what's happening and then we can leave."

Owen glanced up quickly at that and swallowed. "Thank you, sir..." He gave a tiny smile to the older man. "...I'll tell her now..." Waiting a few seconds longer for Lockwood's nod of acknowledgement, he quickly headed to Claire's side and explained to her that he was going home right away, and that Lockwood was arranging to fly him there, so she didn't have to drive him after all. "Remember... if you hear anything on Blue..." he said at the end of it all, sounding anxious.

"I'll call you immediately and let you know... Go home, Owen. Take a shower. Eat something. I'll be fine and so will the dinosaurs..." Claire said, with a smile.

Owen smiled back, impulsively giving her a hug. "Take care of yourself too... All work and no play and all that..." he said, kissing her on the cheek before heading back to where he assumed he'd be meeting either Lockwood or Lockwood's driver.

Lockwood stepped over to his granddaughter and the man he was already well on his way to considering his son. "I'm going to be taking Owen back to the airport on my own private jet. If you need to get in touch with me about anything, I'll have my phone with me." This comment was addressed more to Eli, but he was still including Maisie in it.

Eli nodded. "Yessir. Maisie and I will be alright until you return, won't we, Maisie?" He glanced down at the girl, relaxing when she smiled up at him and nodded.

Lockwood nodded, smiling at Maisie and giving her a hug and then lightly resting his hand on Eli's shoulder. "When I come back, we'll draft a statement that should answer any questions and hopefully alleviate at least some of the worries about what happened today."

"I can begin working on it and have a draft ready for your approval when you return..." Eli offered quickly.

"Thank you." Lockwood squeezed his shoulder and then walked to meet Owen.

Now that his adrenaline had worn off, Owen was beginning to notice all the aches and pains from running through jungles, fighting with dinosaurs and in general stressing his body out. He did his best to hide it, though. He wanted to go home, not be dragged over for a doctor to look at. He smiled at Lockwood. "Which way, sir?"

"It's not far." Lockwood called his pilot to meet them at the airstrip and began to head in that direction. It wasn't long until they reached his private jet and buckled in, ready for takeoff.

"Thank you again, sir... for flying me. I appreciate it..." Owen said softly, before settling back for the flight. It would be at least three hours before they reached the airstrip where his car was parked. Another thirty to drive up to the house. He looked at his watch. Today was his father's 'light' day. He had an early morning class, but then didn't have any more classes until the following day. Which meant Ian would be heading home as soon as that early morning class was over. Depending on how good time he made, Owen would likely have thirty minutes at most alone before his father got home.

Lockwood nodded. "Your father's greatly worried about you. Even if you are in trouble, it's obvious how much he cares about you just from a single conversation on the phone."

Owen nodded. "He cares about me a lot. It was extremely naughty of me to just leave like I did..." Owen said quietly. He didn't care that he used a more juvenile way of describing his actions; he'd already made it pretty clear (as far as he could tell) that when it came to how he responded to Ian, he was a bit more childish.

"It sounds like he's got you in hand, though, and what happened is going to be dealt with," Lockwood commented.

"Yessir..." Owen smiled crookedly, falling quiet. He didn't really know Lockwood well, so wasn't sure if the man was just talking to be polite or genuinely wanted to know. Either way, he figured he wouldn't give away information unless asked directly (and that only if it was something he was sure Ian wouldn't mind him sharing).

Lockwood also fell quiet, content to sit and think while they flew to the airstrip.

Every so often, Owen would squirm slightly or lightly scratch at his chest, trying to not do it too often as he didn't want to draw notice to himself. It became more difficult to refrain the closer they got to the airstrip. By the time they'd landed, it was exactly three hours later, and Owen's entire front torso was itching badly, with hints of stinging. Sighing to himself, he thought it would be just his luck to catch a tropical poison ivy or some such.

As the jet landed, Lockwood turned to Owen. "I'll keep you updated if we find any sign of Blue, but if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call," he said.

"Thank you, sir...I really appreciate it!" Owen held out his hand to shake Lockwood's hand. "I think my daddy would like to meet you someday..." he added impulsively, before blushing at having called Ian 'daddy' in front of another man.

Lockwood smiled at that, shaking Owen's hand. "I'd like to meet your daddy too," he answered, his tone completely accepting... as if calling an adult man's father daddy was totally normal.

Owen smiled bashfully. "Thanks again for the lift..." He motioned toward the plane before grabbing his few belongings and debarking. He quickly went to his car and started it up, waving one last time toward the plane- in case Lockwood was watching from the plane's window- and then began his trek back home.

* * *

Ian had barely been able to hide his impatience during the class, considering just how much he wanted to return home and take his son in his arms. As soon as he could get out, he was in his car and driving home, relaxing as he parked outside and saw Owen's car there.

Almost immediately, Ian parked and got out of the car, heading into the house and straight to his and his son's bedroom.

When Owen had got to the house, he'd parked in his usual spot. He almost headed into the bedroom immediately- that's what his father had told him to do, after all- but then he remembered a comment that Ian had made when they first became a family. When Ian was telling him how things would be now that he was Owen's alpha. He'd said he'd never use a switch on him unless he'd put himself in danger so bad that he might take himself away from his father. Well... he'd done exactly that. In the worst possible way. If he didn't deserve a switching now, he'd never deserve one.

As much as the idea of having a switch used on his bare butt scared him... the guilt at what he had done to his father was worse. Swallowing hard, he went to the edge of the woods and found a sturdy branch; one that was thick enough to hurt when it landed, but thin enough and flexible enough to not do damage. Cutting it off the tree, he stripped it of all bark, knobby ends and twigs, then swished it through the air hesitantly. Yeah. _It would hurt_. But it wouldn't harm him as far as he could see and after what he'd done, he'd deserve it.

Sighing, he headed into the house, carrying the switch with him. He lay the switch on the bed in a prominent position, then quickly stripped, putting his clothes in the hamper. He'd left his shoes sitting on the mud-shelf beside the door. He glanced down and noticed all the red, raised blotches on his skin. Not poison ivy, then; but definitely a rash of some sort. He winced and forced himself not to scratch, standing in the corner across from the door. When Ian entered, he'd see the switch on the bed and just beyond that, Owen; completely bare and waiting as ordered.

Walking into the bedroom, Ian was filled with a rush of relief and an almost overwhelming sense of love to see his son stood there, in the corner, safe and waiting for him. While he did see the switch on the bed, he did the first thing he'd told Owen he would. He walked over to his son and pulled Owen tightly into his arms. One hand scruffed his son; the other settled possessively on his son's bottom, giving it a couple of firm pats.

Owen held still long enough for his father to scruff and pat him, then slumped into his father, all the stress of the last couple of days draining from him. He was safe. His alpha had him and would take care of him. And while he might be in very big trouble, he was also still loved a great deal. He whimpered softly but didn't say anything. He hadn't been asked a question or given permission to talk yet. His father was completely in charge.

Ian held his son tightly to himself, kissing Owen's head and tightening his embrace. "I love you, son," he whispered. Giving Owen's bottom a light smack, he then said, "I'm going to take you through to the bathroom and bathe you. Get that grime off so I can see your injuries."

Owen whimpered again, answering even though it wasn't a question. "I love you too, daddy..." He didn't bother saying he wasn't injured. With all the crawling around and running and fighting he'd done, he could very well be injured and just not know it. It would be up to Ian to determine.

Ian squeezed Owen's neck, keeping his hands on his son as he guided Owen through to the bathroom, alternating between lightly squeezing and gently smacking his son's bottom.

Owen whimpered and whined softly but didn't try and squirm away... leaning into his father as much as he could and still walk. There was so much to say- most of it begging forgiveness- but Ian hadn't said he could talk yet. Hadn't started asking questions. So, he stayed quiet and just followed Ian's directions.

Ian kept up with the possessive squeezes and swats even as they reached the bathroom and he began running the bath. "I want you to tell me what happened, little boy," he directed, giving another swat for emphasis.

Owen's stomach dropped at the words. He was already feeling out of control, Ian's possessiveness immediately putting him into an obedient and submissive mindset. But being called little boy... its effect on him was to drain any ounce of fight out of him that might have remained. "Yes, daddy..." he whispered, not shifting away from the swats, instead sniffling quietly. He immediately began telling Ian what had occurred, step-by-step, from the moment Claire had contacted him until he'd borrowed the phone from Lockwood. He left nothing out, no matter how much he knew it might make his father more upset (and result in more stern responses).

Ian listened, his hand resting on his son's bottom and his other still scruffing Owen's neck. "You left into a dangerous situation you knew I would veto." He gave his son's bottom a firm smack. "You only left a note and you deliberately left while I was at work, so you wouldn't have to hear me say anything against it." He landed two more firm smacks and then rubbed.

Owen closed his eyes tightly, unable to argue against the words and feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself. "Yessir..." he whimpered, sniffling softly. He didn't even shift when Ian smacked him. He felt very guilty and was determined not to fight his alpha, no matter what the other man decided to do.

Ian gently squeezed Owen's neck; completely possessively, even if he was very careful not to hurt. He then helped his son into the bath and began to wash him.

Owen sniffled and whimpered and held very still while Ian washed him. He would have blushed at how quickly the bath turned a murky gray color- Ian hadn't even got past his shoulders yet- but he was too busy feeling himself reacting to Ian's possessiveness and wanting to obey whatever his father told him to do.

As the water changed colour, Ian began to let it out and refill the bath. He washed quite a lot of the grime off Owen's body, checking for any obvious wounds as he did so, and then moved his son with words and gentle touches to get him on his hands and knees in the bath, hand resting on his son's bottom. "Leaving the way you did, without a word, isn't okay, little boy. When I came back and there was only a note...and I couldn't reach you...I was terrified." He began to swat his son's bottom.

Owen let out a tiny cry as Ian began to spank his wet bottom. He knew Ian wasn't smacking any harder than he normally would have, but the wetness caused it to sound extremely loud to his ears... and the water made it sting just that slight bit more. Added to the fact that his father was in complete control over his body and he felt so small and helpless, when Ian spoke, Owen couldn't stop himself from beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, daddy... I'm sorry..." he choked out between cries, even as he held himself as still as possible for Ian to continue to spank.

"I love you. Whether you're my good boy or my naughty boy...and what you did this time was _very naughty indeed_ , little boy." Ian continued to smack firmly, his other hand scruffing his son's neck.

"...Was very, _very_ naughty..." Owen agreed, shivering as he felt his stomach drop at Ian's words. "...Was a naughty, spoiled li... little boy..." He couldn't argue against Ian's assessment of him being a little boy either. He'd behaved very childishly when he'd snuck out instead of talking to his father about his plans like a grown-up.

"You could have taken yourself away from me and _that_ is not acceptable. Will _never_ be acceptable. You belong to me. I'm your daddy. Your alpha." Ian began to focus some swats to Owen's sit spots and thighs.

"...Yours... all yours... c..can't take m'self away... sorry, daddy!" Owen whimpered again, only the possessive grip Ian had on his neck enabling him to hold still and take the spanking without squirming away. It stung so much! But Ian hadn't told him he could move, and he had to obey his alpha. He _needed_ to obey him.

Ian landed a few more smacks and then stopped. Since Owen was clean, he helped his son out of the bath and began to dry him off, touching and stroking his son possessively every few moments.

Owen shivered as his father dried him. This had been the most thorough bath he remembered ever being given. His father had taken a washcloth to places that hadn't been washed by anyone other than himself since he was a toddler. He wondered if maybe he was in slight shock, because he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than move where Ian directed; be it to hold up his arm so his alpha could dry under it, or standing on one foot so Ian could dry off the soles of his feet. His father was holding onto him so possessively, so firmly, as if afraid Owen would disappear if he let go of his grip for even a second. Knowing it was his fault that his father was that worried- scared- of losing him made Owen feel even more guilty and small. "...Sorry, alpha..." he whispered, in a tone that indicated how guilty he felt.

"I love you. So much. The thought I might have lost you nearly killed me." Ian pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and, once Owen was completely dry, he retrieved some of the bottles from the medicine cabinet. "We're going back into the bedroom, my naughty little boy," he said, taking a tight, possessive grip around Owen's waist to lead him there.

Owen whimpered again at the words. Each time Ian called him his 'naughty little boy', he felt himself falling further and further into a mindset where... well, he didn't know how he could want to be more submissive than he already was, but it was different somehow. He felt more vulnerable and needy and young, each time Ian called him that. Almost as if he _was_ a little boy. A _very naughty_ little boy. "...Yes, daddy..." His whisper was soft and conciliatory, without a hint of defiance.

Reaching the bedroom, Ian sat down on the bed. "Okay, my naughty little boy, you're going to go across my knees, so I can treat every scratch and bite on your back. And then you're going to turn over, so I can do the same to your front." He gave Owen's bottom a firm pat.

Owen shivered again and just nodded quickly to show he'd obey. He shifted so he was next to his father's knee and then, with Ian's help and direction, lay over his alpha's lap.

Ian didn't waste any time in medicating and treating everything on Owen's back side, periodically giving his son's bottom a firm smack and then rubbing. "If you hadn't left, you wouldn't have got anything like these injuries, my naughty little boy." He squeezed and then swatted his son's thighs.

"N.. no, sir..." Owen's voice was very small... tiny... He'd thought on the plane ride home that he'd explain how important Blue was and why he'd had to go; but he'd explained to Ian as soon as Ian had got hold of him and while he knew his father understood how important Blue was, he also knew that his father would choose him over the raptor any day. He'd been very lucky not to be injured worse. He couldn't find anything to say to defend himself; not that he would. He still hadn't been given permission to speak, beyond answering his father with simple yes and no. Owen curled his toes as Ian swatted, smacked and rubbed his bottom and thighs, whimpering again softly. Ian was being very thorough in his search for injuries, too. It was humbling. Extremely humbling. And made him feel like such a child. "...Your nau... naugh... " He swallowed hard and blinked back tears.

" _My naughty little boy_ ," Ian finished, emphasizing each word with a smack. He continued to smack his son's bottom as he said, "And because you are _mine_ , taking yourself from me was _not_ acceptable." He began to rub Owen's bottom, squeezing and caressing.

Owen shivered again, the tears he'd been blinking back sliding down his face unobstructed. "...'m _yours_. Your _naughty little boy_ who d'sbeyed and did s'mething _bad_..." he said, his voice sad. He held still all through the smacking and then through the squeezing and caressing. His bottom belonged to his alpha. He couldn't try and move away.

Ian rubbed Owen's bottom as he said, "Now, little boy, you're going to stand up and lay back across my lap, on your back this time, so I can treat that heat rash and any other injuries on the other side."

"Yes, daddy..." Owen whimpered, standing up on shaky legs (grateful that Ian was still grasping onto him possessively, as it helped steady him) and turned so that he could sit on Ian's lap, then carefully lay back so that his front was completely exposed and vulnerable to his alpha's ministrations.

Ian began to treat the injuries on his son's front, being just as thorough with his examination. With his other hand, he raised Owen's legs enough to expose his bottom, so he could continue smacking, pausing every so often to rub.

Owen found himself feeling even more young and helpless laying over his father's knee, face up. His eyes continually sought out Ian's eyes, as if seeking reassurance. He blushed at how thorough his alpha was at checking him, but he didn't try and squirm away. Just as his bottom belonged to his alpha, so did the other parts of him. When Ian raised his legs up to expose his bottom, Owen did his best to hold them in place.

Ian smacked, rubbed and squeezed, every so often reaching over to stroke Owen's cheek or squeeze his neck. " _Mine_. My little boy," he whispered to his son. "I love you and I have you. Even when you're naughty. _You're still mine_."

"Yours... all yours..." Owen agreed in a whisper. He noted that Ian didn't say _naughty_ little boy this time. "...Not naughty anymore?" He winced at how childish his question was.

Ian stroked his son's face. "You're being punished, little boy. Becoming my _good_ boy again." He rubbed Owen's bottom and thighs, then gave a few more smacks before he resumed rubbing.

Owen turned his face into Ian's hand, unable to help himself. "...Still your little boy..." he whispered, nuzzling into his alpha's hand. By this time, Ian had finished examining his front and putting medication where needed. Slowly- hesitantly, in case Ian didn't want him to move and told him to stop- Owen drew his legs further up, so that he was completely open and vulnerable; not only his backside, but his chest, stomach and private area as well. He held onto the backs of his knees to aid himself in keeping his legs up.

" _Always_ still my little boy," Ian promised, still stroking Owen's face. His other hand began to stroke and rub over Owen's chest and stomach, careful to avoid the injuries. He rubbed along his son's legs, going from Owen's feet to his bottom and swatting, rubbing, then repeating the pattern.

Owen lay quietly, meekly, over his father's lap, accepting the affection and the correction without so much as a wiggle, although sometimes it was obvious he was having to work really hard at holding still. His stomach fluttered when Ian rubbed his chest and stomach. The swats hurt, but then his alpha would rub out the sting. "...Still be'n punished?" he asked, with a tiny hint of confusion; not sure he was supposed to want was occurring. Punishments were supposed to be things you disliked and tried to avoid, weren't they?

"I'm making sure you know who you belong to, little boy. That you know who your alpha is." Ian continued to swat and rub his son's bottom and thighs, also stroking and squeezing his neck. Caressing over Owen's chest and stomach. "You're _mine_. I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget that and risk taking yourself from me again."

Owen whined and shivered at those words. "...Yours, alpha... all'f me 's yours. B'long to you. "

"Good boy." Ian began to steadily smack and rub his son's bottom and thighs, holding eye contact with Owen. "And every day for the next week, I'm going to take you over my knee for a mini spanking. So you keep remembering."

Owen sniffled, but nodded his head to show he heard and was listening closely. "...Yessir... please h'lp me 'member?"

"I will, son," Ian promised, still swatting and rubbing. "So you don't forget whose you are."

"...Never wanna forget..." Owen said in a breathless tone, childlike in his belief of what Ian was promising. It was so difficult to hold still- his bottom was very tender by now- but he hadn't been given permission to move and he was sure that included squirming.

"Good." Ian pulled his son in a bit closer. "I'm going to turn you back over, son, and spank you a bit more before I take you to the kitchen to feed you. You can move if you need to. I'll keep hold of you."

"...Okay, daddy..." Owen's voice was tinier, if that were possible and he looked a little nervous; his bottom was already so sensitive, bordering on sore, but he didn't argue. He trusted Ian not to let him fall and he knew after what he'd done, he deserved it.

Ian carefully turned Owen over, wrapping his arm tightly around Owen's waist and drawing his son in tight against his stomach. "I've got you, little boy," he promised. "I won't ever let you go." He began to swat his son's bottom, pausing to rub after every third or fourth smack.

Owen whimpered softly at the words, letting out a tiny sob when Ian began to rub. It didn't take long at all for him to begin squirming helplessly over his alpha's knee, the fact he'd been given permission helping him to feel at ease about letting himself react naturally. "...Lil boy... _your_ lil boy..." he muttered, no sense of disgruntlement or offense in his tone. He _liked_ being Ian's 'little boy'.

"Yes. You _are_ my little boy," Ian agreed, firmly smacking down to Owen's thighs and pausing periodically to rub. "And when you _forget_ that, I'll remind you."

"...Th..thank you, daddy... thank you for 'minding me..." Owen gasped, then whined and whimpered some more, even as he began to squirm more helplessly. His bottom was so sore and tender now that the rubbing just intensified the sting instead of relieving it.

Ian tightened his hold on his son, holding Owen secure enough that he wouldn't fall, and began to swat a fraction harder and faster, focusing more swats to Owen's sit spots and thighs. "I love you, little boy. You're mine. And I'm not going to let you go. _Ever_."

Owen started sobbing at the words, fully believing them. "Yours, daddy... yours fo'ever... n'ver le' go... a'wsys yours!" he cried, still squirming helplessly. "...Hurts, daddy... Hurts bad..." He continued to sob, before finally giving up squirming and just going limp and accepting the punishment. He deserved it, after all.

Ian stopped spanking and then turned Owen over so he could cuddle his son tightly in his arms on his lap. "I've got you," he whispered, kissing Owen's head. Scruffing the back of his neck. Rubbing his back. "No matter what happens...you're home. With me, little boy," he promised.

Owen choked on his sobs as he tried to calm down enough to answer his father, but finally gave up and just pressed as close as he could to the older man, clinging to him desperately.

Ian began to rock his son, as if Owen was a small child, stroking his hair and down over his back, kissing the top of his head repeatedly. "I love you," he kept reiterating.

"Love you, da..daddy..." Owen whimpered in a tiny voice, still clinging to his father desperately. "...You're home... you're my home... I'm your little b...boy..." he added, in a little more steady voice, his sobbing finally calming to regular tears. He was _still_ clinging, though. And he knew it was true. He was Ian's little boy. One look from the older man and he just felt so much younger and smaller and helpless and needing to obey... and it was ten times more intense when he'd just been thoroughly punished.

Ian tightened his hold on his son, gently squeezing the nape of his neck. "You are. My little boy," he whispered. "You're safe. I won't ever let you go. I can't lose you. I can't go through that again, son. I can't explain to you how much the thought I'd lost you hurt."

"Sorry I was so thoughtless..." Owen apologized. "..Didn't think of how you'd feel. I musta known was wrong or woulda asked ya..." He sniffled and snuggled, slanting his head so that his neck was easier to hold onto, either the nape or the more vulnerable jugular area.

Ian gently gripped his son in the more vulnerable spot of his neck. "Now you just need to remember that for next time," he commented. "I'm not going to use a switch on you this time, son. I don't believe it's necessary for you to learn your lesson."

Owen's eyes widened at that, but all he did was sniffle and stare into Ian's eyes, waiting for the other man to explain. He took a quivering breath and pressed his neck closer into Ian's hand. Finally, he asked, "...I learned my lesson w'out it?"

Ian gently squeezed his neck, careful not to hurt him. "Do you think you need the switch to remind you not to put yourself in danger or leave without more than a note? Or do you now understand why those actions were naughty?"

"I understand why they were naughty..." Owen admitted, in a tiny voice, before adding in a more shamed tone, "...Understood before I did it. I'm sorry I was such a naughty brat..." He glanced down, but since he kept his neck open and vulnerable, he just ended up closing his eyes.

Ian let his fingers run gently over his son's neck. "You're not naughty anymore, son. You're my _good_ little boy," he promised.

Owen smiled crookedly, opening his eyes again and looking up at Ian. "Feel so young when you call me that... like a baby..." He huffed faintly, but he was still smiling. He obviously liked it.

"Well, little boy, I'm your alpha." Ian kissed his forehead. "I'm in control...in _charge_...of you. And it's not a responsibility I will _ever_ give up," he promised.

Owen snuggled close. "...Love you, daddy..." he whispered softly.

"I love you. So very much." Ian ran his fingers gently over Owen's hips. "We'll go down and eat in a few minutes. You can sit on my lap while we do."

"Yessir..." Owen just continued to snuggle. Until Ian ordered him to get up and move, he wasn't going anywhere.

Ian held him tight for a few moments, just letting himself feel that his son was safe back in his arms, and then helped Owen to stand, standing up as well. "I was so happy and relieved when I got home and knew you were here," he whispered, wrapping his arm around Owen's waist so he could lead his son to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much... that I didn't even think of how worried you'd be till it was too late..." Owen apologized again. He leaned on his father heavily; mostly because he didn't want to be separated from him at all and wanted to feel like Ian had a tight grip on him- could control him completely- while they walked.

Ian kissed his cheek. "You're my son. My little boy," he whispered. "Of course, I'm going to worry about you." In the kitchen, he began to prepare food, keeping Owen close enough to touch.

Owen followed Ian every step he took, helping if given a direct order, but otherwise staying just enough out of the way Ian could work, but close enough Ian could reach out and do whatever he wanted if the mood overtook him.

Ian kept touching and stroking his son, needing to feel that he had Owen there with him. When the food was done, he put it on the table and then grasped his son's shoulder, guiding Owen onto his lap.

Owen sat on his father's lap with no complaints at all. He could sense the older man needed the constant contact, but more so... he needed the constant contact. He felt too emotionally vulnerable to pull away.

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's waist, drawing his son in tight to himself. "I love you," he reiterated, kissing the back of Owen's head. "I've got you. You're safe."

Owen slumped down, almost wrapping in on himself in an effort to be smaller and fit completely in Ian's arms. "Love you..." he whispered, snuggling still closer.

Ian tightened his arms around Owen, squeezing the nape of his neck. It seemed almost natural to begin feeding his son.

Owen didn't even question being fed like a toddler. He just opened his mouth and ate whatever Ian spooned in. He did make sure to chew slowly so that Ian was also able to feed himself.

Ian kept his arms tightly around his son, feeding both himself and Owen, stroking over his son's hips, chest and stomach. "Good boy," he whispered softly.

Owen relaxed at the words of praise, giving his father a tiny smile. "Your good boy?" he asked hopefully.

" _My_ good boy," Ian confirmed. " _My good little boy_." He continued to feed Owen, stroking and touching his son in between.

Owen swallowed at that, feeling himself tear up, but he didn't say anything else. What could he say? 'I like when you make me feel like a three-year-old that can't do anything for myself and has to be taken care of by you?' It might be the truth, but it wasn't something a grown man would normally feel, let alone admit to. And Ian had figured it out anyway.

So, he kept quiet and snuggled and ate what he was given, although he did make a face when Ian put a bite of spinach into his mouth. Ian had been after him to eat more green vegetables since they'd met. Owen had always resisted. Even after admitting he hadn't even tried to eat them since he was a very young kid, he'd dug in his heels and refused. Ian hadn't pushed.

Owen gave Ian a grumpy look as he forced himself to chew and swallow the spinach. The grumpiness slowly disappeared as he realized it wasn't as 'nasty' as he remembered. Still. Biting his lip, he eyed the spinach still on his plate and looked at Ian...wondering if the man would feed all of it to him as a final point that Owen was meant to completely obey. Just because he could now admit to himself that it wasn't nasty didn't mean he suddenly liked it.

Ian squeezed his son's waist, fingers stroking gently and possessively over Owen's hips. "You're going to finish everything that's on your plate, little boy." He scruffed his son's neck and gently patted Owen's thighs.

Owen let out a tiny, silent sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Yes, daddy..." he whispered, before obediently opening his mouth for more of the hated (although admittedly not as bad as he'd thought) vegetable.

Ian continued to feed his son, kissing Owen's head and continually murmuring soft, "Good boy," and, " _My good little boy_ ," in his ear.

By the time he'd finished his plate, Owen was ready and willing to eat anything Ian fed to him if it gained him those four words. He knew no one else in the world would understand how they made him feel inside, would understand his craving and need to be treated like a, like a young child by his father... his alpha. No one else needed to understand, though, as long as Ian understood and accepted him anyway.

Owen glanced at his now empty plate. "I'm your good little boy...?" he whispered. "Even though I was so awful to you?"

"You made a mistake, son." Ian kissed the back of his head. Squeezed the nape of his neck. "A mistake you've been punished for. And now we work on healing. On making sure you _never_ forget again. So yes. You _are_ my _good little boy_."

Owen turned so he could put his head on Ian's shoulder. "What now, Sir?" His question was quiet and very submissive.

"I can't imagine you've slept much," Ian said. "I'm going to clean up and then take you upstairs, so we can nap." He knew he hadn't slept right without his son, after all.

"Okay, Daddy... you're right. I didn't sleep at all. Surprised I'm still awake, to be honest..." Owen admitted reluctantly. He knew it would just upset his father. But he wouldn't lie.

Ian squeezed Owen's waist and then helped his son to stand so he could clean up. "You're going to sleep curled up with me, son. Where I can hold onto you and keep you close to me. So, I can be reassured I have you home." Finishing clearing up, he took his son's hand, leading Owen back to their bedroom.

"Yes, daddy..." Owen followed obediently behind his father. He felt young and small and helpless.

In the bedroom, Ian settled on the bed and drew Owen down into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his son, effectively trapping him, gently patting his son's bottom. "I've got you. My little boy," he whispered.

Owen sighed softly, letting his head fall onto his father's chest and snuggling. "You've got me and I'm never getting away..." Owen left unsaid that he'd never try to get away.

" _Never ever_ ," Ian replied, his other hand scruffing his son's neck while he gently rubbed Owen's bottom.

Owen closed his eyes, immediately relaxing. "...Glad I'm yours..." he mumbled, right before falling asleep.

Ian held his son close and tight, letting himself just feel that Owen was with him, where he could reassure himself his boy was safe, and quickly followed his son into sleep.

* * *

Owen woke up once during the night. He'd dreamed Blue had been too late and the Indo-raptor was about to gut him. His eyes flew open and he gasped in a tiny breath of air, jerking awake. His father was still holding him possessively, hand on his bottom. Owen wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that it immediately calmed him. He'd admit it to other people if they asked. Waking up in his father's arms, under his control, made him feel safe.

Still, it had been a terrifying dream and his heart was racing.

Ian wasn't so deeply asleep that he didn't wake when he felt his son jerk. He automatically tightened his arms around Owen, scruffing his neck and squeezing his bottom. "I've got you, my little boy," he whispered in his son's ear.

Owen shivered, burrowing closer to his father. "Was just a bad dream. Safe with you..." he whispered.

"You _always_ will be," Ian promised, tightening his arms around his son. "You're home. You're safe. I won't let you go..."

"Thank you for keeping me safe, daddy...," Owen whispered, his eyes blinking as he fought sleep.

"Go to sleep, my little boy," Ian whispered, kissing Owen's head. "I won't let go of you. I'll keep on holding you close and tight."

Owen obediently closed his eyes and soon fell asleep again, his father's possessive and protective grip easing him back down to sleep.

Ian continued to hold onto Owen, just as close and tight as he'd promised his son, even as he slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

By morning, Owen was just as tired as when he'd gone to bed and cranky because of it. If it hadn't been for Ian holding him tightly all night, he wouldn't have got any sleep at all, because his mind had taken every memory of the ill-fated trip to save Blue and twisted it into the worst possible thing happening in his dreams. In addition to his dream of Indo-raptor getting him, he'd dreamed that T-Rex had woken up while they were getting her blood and eaten Claire in front of him; he'd also dreamed once that the Rex had rolled over on him and crushed him and he suffocated on his own blood (he was fairly certain he'd scared Ian with that dream, as the older man had woken him up with orders to, 'Breathe, Owen!'). The worst dream was the one where they hadn't got Blue in time and she was stood on the shore crying as the boat pulled away from her. He had that one right before they would have woken for morning and to his embarrassment, tears were streaming down his face. He hid his face against Ian's chest and hoped his alpha wouldn't notice him crying like a baby.

Ian was very observant when it came to anything involving his son and he noticed very quickly that his boy was crying. He stroked Owen's hair and squeezed the nape of his neck, his other hand possessively cupping his son's bottom. "I love you," he whispered.

Owen sniffled and tried to regain control over his emotions. As real as the dream had seemed, it wasn't what had happened. Blue had been saved (and was running around the continental United States free as you please, _which was a problem of a different sort, but_ still) and there was no reason for Owen to be crying as if he'd lost a family member. "...Love you too, daddy..." he finally whispered, when he felt like he could make his voice work. He snuggled as close as he could physically get, wriggling until every part of him was pressed against his alpha. Then he whimpered softly. "...Can't get close 'nuff," was his somewhat cranky complaint.

Ian held his son tighter, his hand running gently over Owen's back, down his spine and over his bottom and legs. He noticed that Owen was cranky, and his voice was gentle as he said, "I think today's reminder should happen now." He gently patted his son's bottom for emphasis.

Owen squirmed slightly at Ian's words, whining softly "... _Nooo,_ daddy! _Please_?" He blushed at his own reaction, embarrassed at how childish he was acting, but it was too difficult to act his age. He didn't want a spanking, though. He just wanted to be held as tight as humanly possible and forget the dreams he'd had.

"I need to make sure you don't forget, my little boy." Ian scruffed the back of his son's neck and gently squeezed Owen's thighs. "You are not in control here."

Owen closed his eyes tight and hid his face against Ian's chest, twisting his hands into his father's shirt tightly. "...Sorry, alpha," he whispered, in a mixture of contrite and cranky. He was trying to be good and submit, but he was all kinds of out of sorts, so it was harder than it should have been.

Ian let his fingers stroke possessively over Owen's hips, carefully sitting up and moving his son to lay Owen across his lap. Once his son was in position, he began to stroke and rub...holding his boy's waist in a tight, firm grip that would make it nearly impossible to squirm away.

Owen whimpered as he was moved, but as soon as he realized he couldn't squirm away - could barely even squirm - he found himself immediately relaxing, his breathing becoming calm. The crankiness that threatened to have him saying things he didn't really mean eased enough that he could at least recognize that he was feeling cranky, so he wouldn't take it out on his father.

"I've got you. My little boy. _I love you_ ," Ian whispered, stroking down over his son's back, swatting his bottom, then continuing to stroke down his legs to his feet.

Owen let out a tiny yip at the swat but relaxed further still at the attention. "...Keep me forever?" he asked, in a hopeful voice.

" _Forever_ ," Ian promised, continuing the same attention; stroking down from Owen's neck to his feet, smacking when he reached his boy's bottom. "I'm never going to let you go. _You're mine_. _My little boy_. My _good little boy_."

"...Your good little boy..." Owen repeated softly, slumping as the tension and crankiness drained from him. "... _Yours_..."

" _Mine_ ," Ian agreed, swatting his son's bottom and then rubbing. "And I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget that." He squeezed Owen's thighs.

Owen whimpered again, sniffling softly. "...Don't ever let me forget, alpha... _please_ don't lemme forget..." he said, in a slightly begging tone.

"I won't, son. My little boy. My _good_ little boy," Ian soothed, stroking his son's lower back. Rubbing his hips. Scruffing Owen. He swatted and then stroked, soothing the warmth from the smacks.

Owen quivered from the attention and was soon wriggling; not to squirm away from the swats, but almost _following after_ them. He whimpered softly. "...Alpha..." he whispered, in a confused voice.

"I've got you, little boy," Ian whispered reassuringly. "Don't worry about how you react. Just tell me what you're feeling," he encouraged gently.

"I...I..." Owen swallowed hard and whimpered before saying, in a confused and disgruntled tone, "...I _want_ you to smack my bottom. What's _wrong_ with me?!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, little boy," Ian replied softly, squeezing Owen's bottom. "I'm your alpha. Your daddy. You want me to be in charge of you. To take control. To dominate you..."

"...To feel it physically..." Owen said softly, continuing in the same vein. He sighed softly and slumped.

"It's nothing to feel ashamed of or worry about," Ian promised.

"I hope not, cuz..." Owen shifted slightly and said, in a tiny, hesitant voice, "Cuz I kinda wanna feel your control the rest of the day..." He bit his lip. "...Was feeling really cranky and irritable and just... Just being over your knee the last few minutes, I already feel more relaxed..."

Ian stroked his son's lower back. "I could tell you weren't feeling too good, little boy. It's not a problem to want to feel my control. This won't be your only trip over my knee, my little boy. But it won't be for punishment. It'll be about _us_."

Owen slumped at those words. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered, in obvious relief.

"I love you." Ian scruffed the back of his neck and squeezed his thighs. "And I am _in control_. Of everything to do with you."

"Yessir..."Owen whined. "You control... I love you, Daddy... alpha..."

"My little one...my _cub_." Ian scruffed Owen's neck and continued to smack his son's bottom, pausing after each swat to rub his son's bottom and squeeze his thighs.

Owen blinked at the term of endearment, then let out a happy chuffing noise. "...Your cub?" he asked hesitantly, not sure he'd heard right, but liking what he thought he'd heard.

"My cub," Ian confirmed. "I'm your alpha. You're my cub." He stroked Owen's neck.

Owen slanted his head, exposing his neck further. "I like that..." he admitted, almost bashfully.

Ian smiled, gently squeezing Owen's neck, his thumb stroking over his son's pulse point. "My cub," he said again, his voice possessive. He gently patted Owen's bottom.

Owen whined softly, pressing his bottom toward his alpha's hand at the same time he pressed his neck into Ian's other hand.

Ian gripped Owen's neck a fraction tighter; careful not to hurt, but also demonstrating his control and possessiveness. He stroked over his son's backside, swatted a few times, and then stroked again.

Owen squirmed slightly, not wanting to pull out of his alpha's hands even a little. "Love you, Daddy..." he whispered.

"I love you. My cub." Ian smiled and stroked down Owen's back, over his bottom, down his legs. "My good little cub."

"...Your little cub..." Owen agreed happily, relaxing into his alpha.

Ian stroked down over Owen's sides and his hips, squeezing his bottom and neck. "I'm so happy you came back to me and that I can hold onto you," he murmured.

"I'm happy you let me come home..." Owen whispered.

"I _always would_ ," Ian promised. "I love you. I need you here in my life."

"I need you too, alpha daddy..." Owen whispered.

"I can't imagine not having you in my life." Ian kept his hands on his son as he spoke. "It's why I was so terrified for your safety. Why I couldn't sleep or even focus without you here. _I need you so much_."

"I'm sorry I made things so hard for you..." Owen was apologetic. By this point, all his crankiness was gone. He just wanted to be held by his father.

"I love you." Ian stroked down his son's neck. "You're _mine_. My cub. My little boy. And no matter what happens, I won't let you go." He leaned down to wrap his arms tightly around Owen, kissing his son's head.

Owen completely went Iax as Ian's grip tightened and he couldn't move. He was where he wanted and needed to be; completely under his alpha's control. "Sorry I was a cranky little boy..." he whispered.

"You were a tired little cub. Suffering from bad dreams all night." Ian tightened his embrace, scruffing the back of his son's neck. "It wasn't entirely your fault."

"I kept you awake and you weren't cranky with me..." Owen pointed out, in a small, guilty voice.

"I'm your alpha." Ian squeezed his thighs; rubbed his bottom. "It's my job to look after you. Not get cranky with you."

"...Like my job is to obey you..." Owen said quietly. "I'm sorry I got cranky and argued..."

"You didn't stay cranky," Ian replied soothingly. "Don't worry about how you react, my little cub. I can handle you."

Owen smiled at that, snuggling closer. "You can...you do..." he said happily.

"And I _always_ will," Ian promised. "Looking after you, taking care of you, makes me happy. I want my cub to feel just as happy."

"I do... I am happy..." Owen smiled up at Ian. "What now, sir?"

"Breakfast," Ian answered, stroking his cheek. "Then, afterwards, I'll check the heat rash and your other injuries."

"Okay, sir. Do you want me to do anything?" Owen asked.

"I thought we could have omelets, so you can help with some of the ingredients." Ian helped Owen to stand and then stood himself, taking his son's hand to lead Owen to the kitchen.

Owen grinned as he was led, surprised at how much he liked it. More evidence of Ian being in charge. "Which vegetables do you want cut?" he asked, as he got out a cutting board and knife.

Ian gently squeezed the nape of Owen's neck as he said, "We could have tomatoes, peppers and mushrooms." He began to mix the eggs.

"Okay, Daddy..." Owen agreed, carefully beginning to cut the items.

It didn't take long for the food to be prepared and then Ian guided his son to the table, so he could sit Owen on his lap and feed his son again.

"How will you eat while your food is still warm if you're feeding me?" Owen asked, with a hint if worry.

"I'll be fine." Ian scruffed Owen's neck. "We managed last night, after all."

Owen ducked his head bashfully. "Yessir..."

Ian kissed his head. "I've got you, son," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about anything." He began to feed Owen.

Owen cooperated completely. "This is really good, sir..." He smiled crookedly.

Ian kissed the back of his son's head. "I'm glad. My little cub," he murmured.

Once Owen had been fed everything, he shifted so he was leaning back against his father, but out of the way so Ian could finish eating. He was feeling extremely young. Helpless. Even the thought of moving out of his alpha's grip caused him to become anxious. There was no way he would do it on his own and if Ian put him somewhere for some reason? Ordered him to stay in place while he went elsewhere? Owen wasn't sure he'd be capable of obeying.

Ian finished his own breakfast, arm wrapped tightly around his son's waist, and then kissed the back of Owen's head. "Time to check you over, little cub," he murmured, helping Owen to stand before he also stood, arm possessively wrapped around Owen's waist.

"Yessir," Owen mumbled, leaning heavily against his alpha.

Ian led his son back to the bedroom and began to carefully check Owen over, touching his neck and cheek periodically as he did so.

Owen lay still as Ian examined all his wounds, squirming only a little, even though it was very personal. He winced faintly as the rash stung still. It wasn't as painful as the day before, though, so that was encouraging.

Ian was as careful as he was thorough, treating the rash and the rest of his son's injuries, helping Owen to turn over when he needed to treat the back. He let his hand rest possessively on his son's bottom as he did so.

Owen closed his eyes, relaxing as he was handled. "Thank you for helping me, alpha..." he whispered.

"I always will, my little cub," Ian murmured, gently squeezing Owen's bottom. "I won't ever let you suffer."

Owen sighed softly. "Love you, sir... need you so much..." Too much, if the way he was feeling so needy and clingy was any sign.

"I need you, my little boy. I need you safe where I can hold onto you. Where I can put my hands on you. Where I can take care of you..." Ian finished treating his son and gently squeezed Owen's neck, stroking his hips.

"I think I need that too..." Owen admitted hesitantly.

Ian gently patted his son's bottom. "I'm going to put the cream back into the bathroom, my little cub. I want you to stay here for a few moments."

"Like this...on the bed?" Owen was slightly confused, between being in a completely submissive mindset and the fact he was over Ian's knee.

"Yes, son." Ian gave Owen's bottom a gentle smack, to emphasize his order, and then helped his son up so he could stand, helping his son to lay back down on the bed once more.

Owen obeyed easily enough, getting up then lying on the bed while Ian moved away. The problem was, Ian was little more than a foot away from him when he began to feel anxious. He didn't want Ian to leave him. Not even for a second. He quickly sat up on the bed, watching his alpha walk away.

Ian slipped out of the room and to the bathroom, putting the cream away before returning to his son.

Owen had meant to obey. He really had. But the minute Ian disappeared from view, he panicked and quickly followed his father out of the room.

Ian noticed quickly that his son had followed him, and he stepped over to Owen, scruffing his neck. "Why did you follow me, my little cub?" he asked.

"I...I..." Owen blushed as he realized he had no good reason for disobedience. "I got scared..." he admitted, in a rapid, tiny voice, obviously ashamed.

Ian drew his son into a close, tight hug, hand still at the nape of Owen's neck, his other hand resting possessively on his boy's bottom. "Did you think I might not come back?" he asked gently.

"No..." Owen said softly. "I dunno... I just... Panicked..." he admitted and looked at the ground, unable to face his father.

Ian hugged his son a bit tighter. "It's _very_ important that you follow my instructions, my little boy."

"I didn't want you to leave..." Owen whined. It was hard enough admitting he'd got scared for no reason. How would he explain he didn't think he could obey if Ian left his sight completely?

"It was only for a minute, my cub." Ian led his son back into the bedroom. "I think we'd better have another lesson in obedience, my little cub."

Owen whined. There was no other word for it...but he didn't argue. He'd disobeyed, plain and simple. He wouldn't pretend otherwise.

Ian scruffed his son's neck for a few moments and then walked over to the switch he'd left on the floor, picking it up. "Stand in the corner."

Owen closed his eyes and whimpered but didn't protest. He went to the indicated corner and faced it, his body quivering.

"Good boy." Ian let his son stand there for two minutes and then he walked over to Owen, scruffing the back of his boy's neck and then stroking down his spine to his backside.

Owen shivered, letting out a tiny sniffle. "I didn't like you leaving..." he whispered. "Dunno why it bothered me so much. I knew you'd come back..."

Ian let his hand rest on Owen's bottom, cupping it possessively. "What did you think and feel when I left?"

"I was anxious before you even left, just knowing you were leaving me behind. Even though I know you weren't far away..." Owen's voice caught. "...And as soon as I couldn't even see you... the anxiety just exploded and... I had to find you. Even though I knew it was naughty..."

Ian squeezed Owen's bottom. "You left me to go and find Blue. Is it likely to be related to that?" he asked.

"I don't know, daddy... I never panicked like this before..." Owen admitted, with an apologetic look of worry.

Ian held the switch gently against his son's backside, his other hand scruffing Owen's neck. "This was the first time you left me since I adopted you. Since I became your alpha and your daddy."

"Yessir." Owen's voice quivered. "Didn't stop to think of it while gone. Only now..." He swallowed hard.

"We were separated. It might not have been for long, but I could have lost you. You could have been lost to me," Ian said softly, letting the switch roll lightly over his son's bottom.

Owen whimpered again, tensing as he felt the switch, then relaxing as his father didn't strike him with it. "So... now I'm afraid to leave you for anything or any reason?" he asked in confusion.

Ian continued to roll the switch carefully over his son's bottom. "At least maybe until you're no longer affected by what happened to you, my little cub."

Owen shivered, his father's words making sense. At the same time, the switch was very distracting, the way he kept waiting for it to fall with a firmer stroke rather than just rolling it the way his alpha was doing. "So... if I disobey an order because I'm scared...?"

"You'll still be in trouble, my little cub," Ian answered. "But less than if you disobey just for the sake of defiance. Or without a good reason."

Owen bit his lip. "That's fair," he admitted in a mumble. "Sorry I was a baby..." He sighed.

"I love you." Ian squeezed his son's neck just that bit firmer, even as he continued to roll the switch over Owen's bottom. "Needing your alpha daddy doesn't make you a baby, my little cub.

Owen squirmed, the words and his alpha's possessive actions working to make him feel helpless and small. He'd already been feeling childish. Now he felt guilty. "...When...?" he asked nervously, just wanting to get whatever punishment he had coming for being so disobedient, again, out of the way.

"This isn't about punishment, son," Ian said. "It's about teaching...training." He began to lightly and gently tap with the switch.

Owen closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly. He wasn't being switched, even if his alpha was tapping him with the switch. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it was actually helping a little, enabling him to focus on the light taps instead of his mind going a thousand different directions. It was enabling him to listen to Ian's words. "...Okay..." he breathed out slowly and opened his eyes again, staring into the corner. "Thank you... for teaching me..." he whispered, almost shyly. He felt himself calming; even though he couldn't see Ian and Ian wasn't actually touching him, at least not with his own hands, he could hear his father and feel that he was still there every time the switch tapped against his bottom.

Ian still kept up the gentle taps, very careful to hold back on using any force. He took a step closer to Owen, letting his other hand slide round to the front of his boy's neck, gently stroking over Owen's pulse. "You're mine," he whispered into his son's ear. "My cub. My little boy."

Owen almost let himself slump backwards into his alpha but managed to stop at the last moment. Even so, he shifted his head back so his throat was open and vulnerable to Ian. "Yours..." he whimpered quietly.

"For _always_ ," Ian whispered, gently squeezing his neck. "Every part of you is mine, little boy." He continued to emphasize his words with light, gentle taps from the switch.

Owen relaxed at those words. "...All of me is yours..." he agreed, swallowing against Ian's hand. "...Belong to you..." The taps from the switch, along with the possessive grip of his throat, left Owen hanging onto his emotions by a thread. He felt so vulnerable and needy...and while he wasn't scared at the moment, he was nervous about when Ian would have to leave the room again. He had no doubt he'd be left to stand in the corner and wait and he didn't know if he'd be able to do it.

Ian continued to hold onto his son and gently tap the switch against Owen's bottom and thighs. "I'm your alpha." He whispered the words in his boy's ear. "And later on, this afternoon, I'll be taking you over my knee again for another little reminder of just who you belong to. Who you're meant to obey."

Owen quivered and then squirmed, unable to help himself. "Yessir..." he tried to say, though it was slightly slurred, as he felt himself falling down into a mindset where he wouldn't be able to do anything _but_ obey... and might not even be able to do that if it meant moving much.

Ian moved his hand to Owen's hips, squeezing and stroking possessively. "Who do you belong to, little cub? Little boy?"

"Belong to you, sir...my alpha..." Owen whimpered, slumping back against Ian despite his efforts to hold still. "...Belong to you, daddy..."

Ian wrapped his arm around Owen's waist, fingers stroking his boy's stomach and hips while he placed the switch on the floor and began to gently smack Owen's bottom with his hand. "That's exactly right, my little boy."

Owen let out a tiny yip at the swat, shivering as his emotions became too much and he started sniffling. "Yours...'m yours..." he repeated, wriggling his bottom, then leaning more heavily on the arm Ian had wrapped around his waist.

" _Mine_ ," Ian confirmed, stroking Owen's hips and swatting his bottom again, down to Owen's thighs before he began to rub.

Owen just melted; the only thing keeping him off the floor was Ian's arm around him. He whimpered softly. "Your cub..." He sounded very young, his emotions having plummeted.

Ian turned Owen round, holding him as he had done when his son had come home; one hand sruffing his son and the other smacking and rubbing his son's bottom. "My little cub. My little boy," he whispered, kissing Owen's ear.

"Yours..." Owen repeated again, almost in a daze as he leaned against Ian and reached up to wrap his own arms around his alpha; as much to keep from falling as to show affection. He was beginning to sound a bit drunk. "...R lil cub...il boy..."

Ian held his son tightly and then carefully lifted Owen up over his shoulder, holding him in place with his arm around his boy's thighs and his other hand on Owen's bottom.

As soon as Ian was holding all his weight, Owen just let himself go completely limp. He trusted Ian to take care of him and he felt too needy to fight himself any more. "...Yours..." he repeated again, the word slow and precise, as if he was afraid he'd slur if he wasn't overly careful speaking.

"Mine." Ian held Owen close with his grip around his boy's legs, beginning to firmly pat Owen's bottom.

Owen's whimper was more relieved sigh than distressed whine. It was obvious- to Ian at least, since Owen wasn't capable of figuring it out on his own- that Ian was doing and giving Owen exactly what was needed. All anxiety had fled by this point. His entire focus was on Ian's hands and how they were controlling him so completely... and how that made him feel safe and secure. And how it made him feel needy.

Ian continued to firmly pat his son's bottom, but now he started to intersperse a harder swat after every third or fourth pat. "I've got you," he whispered.

Owen was completely limp and pliant over Ian's shoulder, only twitching slightly when the older man's hand swatted harder, but not attempting to get away. He was where he wanted to be, under Ian's full control. His bottom stung from the attention, but it didn't hurt. "...Love you, sir... love you..." he mumbled.

"I love you, little boy. So very much." Ian paused to start rubbing Owen's bottom for a few moments and then began to swat again, going a bit harder and firmer. "All of you is mine, my little cub," he said.

"All of me..." Owen rapidly agreed. He knew instinctively that the words meant something deeper for him, but all he could focus on at that moment was Ian's possessiveness and the sting on his bottom.

"Your bottom belongs to me," Ian continued, emphasizing each word with a smack. "So do your thighs." A couple of swats there to emphasize. "Your neck, back, hips..." He continued naming body parts, stroking and caressing each.

Owen whimpered at the words and possessive actions, feeling himself drop rapidly. "...All of me yours..." he agreed in a whisper, finding it difficult to talk by this point. It was easiest just to whimper, whine and moan. He didn't even attempt to squirm, just accepting what Ian did as Ian's right.

"That's right, little boy. My good little boy." Ian squeezed his son's thighs and resumed swatting his backside, going from the crest down to Owen's thighs before he began to rub and stroke and squeeze.

Owen just lay still and accepted the attention, whimpering softly the entire time, but not protesting or even crying. Just accepting and feeling comforted by the fact that he was so completely under Ian's control.

"I've got you," Ian whispered to his son. "My little boy. My little cub. I love you so much. I _need_ you so much." He rubbed and swatted, holding Owen tight and secure in place.

"...Love you...need you..." Owen responded, his voice giving away how tiny, helpless and needy he felt.

Ian began to pay the same attention to Owen's sit spots, swatting and rubbing. "You won't go anywhere unless I put you down and allow it," he whispered. "I'm not going to let you go."

Owen wanted to agree to that. To say he'd be good and obey. Words were beyond him by this point and all he could do was whimper and whine and accept the smacks. His whole backside was stinging non-stop by this point... sore... and tears began to slide down his face, though he wasn't crying hard.

Ian continued to rub his son's bottom, whispering softly, "I loved you even before, you know. Before I adopted you. Before you left the first time. I wanted to be your father...your _daddy_...even back then."

At those words, Owen choked on a tiny sob and then began crying, vocally. He still wasn't able to form the words he needed to say... he was too emotional to sound coherent... but his feelings of love, acceptance and need were clear in one shakily uttered word. "... _Daddy_..."

"Now that I have you...now that I _am_ your daddy, your alpha, I'm not going to let you get taken from me again," Ian promised. "I'm going to hold onto you. _Forever_."

Owen continued to cry softly, whimpering as his father continued to talk and handle him. "..F...f...forever..." he whispered, before his crying became vocal and he started to sob quietly.

Moving over to the bed, Ian sat down and gently deposited Owen on his lap, hugging his son tightly. "I've loved you for a _long_ time, my little cub," he whispered, kissing Owen's head. "And I've never stopped. Or had it lessen even a little bit."

"E..ev...even 'fore I kn..knew y..you did?" Owen asked, in a shaky voice, as he tried to stop crying enough to talk to his father. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ian, but when the older man didn't admonish him to hold still, he gripped tightly. "E..even wh..when I j...just th..thought you w..were my men...mentor?"

"Even then." Ian kissed his ear; tightened his embrace around Owen, gently scruffing his neck. "I loved you before you had any idea of it. From the first time I thought about...and said about...turning you over my knee."

Owen snuggled close. "Kinda wished you'd gone ahead and turned me red then... mebbe I'da not stayed way from you fer so long when I need you so much. 'Cept then I wouldn't a met Blue and the others and it's hard to think of not having her in my life. So can't regret things completely... just..." He sniffled, not sure he was making sense.

Ian wrapped his other arm around Owen's waist, stroking over his son's hips. "I know, little boy. And believe me, I have no issue in turning you over my knee when it's warranted now."

Owen nodded and snuggled close. "Yeah...I know..." he said, in a tiny but accepting voice, reaching back and rubbing his stingy bottom for a second before wrapping his arm around Ian again.

Ian tightened his embrace, kissing his boy's cheek and letting his hand rest possessively on Owen's bottom. "Even when you're my naughty little cub, it won't change anything," he whispered in his son's ear.

Owen huffed slightly, continuing to snuggle close. "I'm always your naughty little cub. Can't seem to behave, no matter how hard I try..." he said, in a resigned voice.

"That's not true, little boy," Ian said gently. "You've been following most of my directions, even when you don't necessarily know I'm not going to push you beyond what you can handle. We've had a few setbacks, but those aren't the end of the world."

"You really think I've been more gooder than I've been naughty?" Owen wrinkled his nose at his own grammar and word choice, but figured his father would know what he meant. If his word choice gave away how young he was currently feeling, well so what? It was only his father- his caregiver and protector- that would know how childishly young he was feeling. Not a bad thing, really.

" _Definitely_ ," Ian replied reassuringly. "I think you're learning how to listen to me. And it doesn't matter if there are setbacks. We'll deal with those and you'll be my good little cub again."

Owen smiled. "Okay, daddy..." he said. "Love you so much..." He snuggled close again.

"I love you, my little cub." Ian kissed his son's head. "I'm so happy you're in my life," he whispered.

"I'm happy you're in mine..." Owen whispered and snuggled closer again. All the anxiety and fear he'd felt the moment Ian stepped out of the room had disappeared by this point and while his backside was sore, he was happy and calm.

Ian stroked down his son's neck and back, gently patting his bottom. "We're going to try again, little cub. Me leaving you alone. But it won't be for long. And I'll come straight back," he promised, stroking Owen's cheek.

Owen tensed up slightly at the words but swallowed hard and took a slow breath. "Okay, daddy..." he whispered, in a tiny voice. "...I'll try really hard not to move..." he promised.

Ian kissed his cheek. "If you're a good boy and stay where you are, we can watch a movie together after lunch," he said softly.

Owen bit his lip and nodded. He'd really like to watch a movie with his father, his alpha, but he was already beginning to feel anxious again at the idea of Ian leaving for even a moment. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't had this problem before, when Ian first reentered his life.

Ian kissed his forehead. "I'll come back, my little cub. I'm not going far." He carefully moved his son onto the bed, withdrawing slowly, his hand lingering on Owen.

Owen sat perched on the bed uncertainly. If he had to watch Ian leave, it'd be even more difficult, but his father had put him in the position he was currently sat, so he didn't feel like he was allowed to shift, to turn over and lay on his stomach so he couldn't see Ian leave, or to move so he was sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door. And maybe his father was right to have him watch... maybe in the long run, watching him leave and then being able to see when he returned would be better. He didn't know. What he did know was the anxiety was climbing...rising fast. He wasn't sure he'd be able to obey and that upset him almost as much as Ian stepping out of the room.

Ian slipped out of the room, knowing he had to do it fast. This was about training his son. He needed to do this, no matter how hard it was for both of them.

Owen watched his father- his alpha- leave the room and even though he knew Ian would return as quickly as possible, it still caused his stomach to sink. He whined low down in his throat and squirmed in place, already wanting to jump up and run after his father. This was ridiculous. If he was having anxiety and separation issues so badly after returning from the misadventure that was his attempt to rescue Blue... maybe he needed to talk more. Tell his father everything, no matter how scary or worrying or upsetting. Even if it earned him a punishment spanking every day for the next year, if it helped him not be afraid every time Ian left... He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands in an attempt to keep himself in place.

Ian stood just outside the room, but it was hard to do that even for the two minutes he'd decided on. As soon as the time was up, he wasted no time in walking back into the room, over to Owen and wrapping his arms tightly around his boy.

"Friggin heck..." Owen said, in a voice that was equal parts panicked and thoroughly relieved. He nearly burrowed into his father, he was clinging so tightly to the older man; and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Ian quickly sat on the bed, so he could pull Owen onto his lap, cuddling his boy tightly to himself and kissing his head. "I've got you, my good little cub," he whispered in Owen's ear. "I'm not going to let you go."

Owen just continued to shake uncontrollably, pressing as close as possible to his father as possible. "What's wrong with me?" he asked, in a tiny voice, feeling very pathetic.

Ian gently took his son's hands, noticing the marks left on his skin. "You're strongly affected by what's happened, little boy. I'm going to take you into the bathroom and clean those cuts you've given yourself, my little cub."

Owen sniffled and nodded meekly. "Okay, sir," he said, licking his lower lip and wincing when he tasted blood.

Ian stroked the side of Owen's face, thumb stroking over his cheek, and then helped his son up, keeping Owen close as he guided his boy into the bathroom, so he could wash and then start treating his son's self-inflicted wounds.

Owen wasn't certain, but he suspected hurting himself wasn't something his father would allow. So, even though he hadn't done it intentionally, he gave Ian a guilt filled glance. "I'm sorry, daddy..." he whispered.

Ian scruffed the back of his son's neck. "Hurting yourself is not acceptable, my little cub," he said. "I know you were panicked and affected by me leaving you, but you knew I was going to come back to you."

"I know... I knew... I don't understand what my problem is. Why... Why it affected me so much... I'm stupid!" Owen blinked back tears and wiped at his eyes with the hand his father didn't have hold of.

"You're not stupid, little boy," Ian murmured, drawing his son into a tight embrace. "We're going to work on this," he promised.

Owen slumped against Ian, drawing comfort from him. He felt stupid, even if Ian had disagreed with his words. He felt stupid and extremely young, vulnerable, helpless. They weren't feelings he was familiar with outside of when he was over his Alpha's knee. He didn't like feeling that way when he wasn't being handled by his Dominant. It was scary to feel that way when Ian wasn't deliberately taking him to that mindset. And yeah, maybe he could claim it was the training his father was currently giving him that set him into the mindset now...

But he knew it wasn't that. It was the being left alone that had done it and seriously? If that was going to happen anytime Ian left his side and he was alone? How was he going to function? He'd need to get a job and have Ian drop him off and pick him up so that he never was alone at any point. And make certain he never had to go to the bathroom when he wasn't at home because...yeah. Maybe it wasn't that bad yet, but he hadn't been afraid to be left the day before either, so... And this was assuming he was able to leave Ian's side as- long- as other people were around. If he couldn't handle being away from his father at all...

"I'm gonna have to go back to school and take no one's classes but yours..." He sniffled melodramatically.

"I don't think it's going to be as bad as that," Ian said gently. "After I first adopted you, you were able to handle being separated from me. I think the main problem we're facing is the cause of our separation this time. It's something that we're going to need to work on, but I think you'll be able to start calming down and accepting that we won't be parted."

"What if that's not the only problem?" Owen swallowed. "What if I'm just broken and we never figure out how or why?"

"You aren't broken, my little cub," Ian whispered. "You're just affected - I assume by what happened to you. You nearly died on that island, son. I almost lost you."

Owen swallowed hard and nodded. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Even going to where the dinosaurs were running... I wasn't worried about being attacked by them. Not really." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I should have been safe from anything that would kill me. Until I wasn't. It... it... when I think of how I was laying there, unable to protect myself. I could have been eaten without a fight. I almost got burned alive by lava; if I hadn't been licked awake by a friendly, I would have been. Even after being woke up, I almost didn't get away..." He shivered. "...Can't trust anyone. No one but you..." he admitted, before swiping at his eyes in irritation at himself. He was safe. There was no reason to be crying again.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Owen, almost as if he was trying to protect his son from the pain of that past. "You're safe here with me, my little boy," he whispered in Owen's ear. "Nothing's going to come for you. I'm going to keep holding on. Keep you safe. Take care of you. Work with you for as long as it takes to get past this."

Owen burrowed against Ian, shivering again. "I'm safe now. Shouldn't still be afraid..." he said, in a shamed tone.

"Of course, it's going to be difficult to be apart from me when you were betrayed like that." Ian stroked the back of his son's neck; kissed his ear. "You shouldn't expect to recover quickly and easily, my little cub."

Owen sniffled, pressing as close as humanly possible to his father, just leaning on Ian, letting the older man take all his weight. "...'m a big baby..." he muttered, embarrassed, but not willing or able to stop seeking comfort.

"You're my little boy," Ian whispered to him. "It's okay to need comfort. It's okay to need to stay close."

Owen took a slow breath. "...Your little boy is a big baby..." This time, his voice was slightly amused, since to his way of thinking, there was very little difference in being Ian's little boy or being Ian's big baby.

"My little boy went through a traumatic experience and almost died." Ian kissed the top of his head. "I need to hold onto you as much as you need to hold onto me."

Owen relaxed at those words. "You do?" he asked softly, letting his head rest against Ian's chest.

Ian stroked the back of Owen's head and scruffed him. "I can't ever fully explain how scared I was to realize where you were. Holding onto you helps to reassure me I didn't lose you. That you're safe where I can touch you."

"...Now I just gotta learn not to do stuff that might take me 'way from you..." Owen mumbled quietly, his voice weary. Now that the adrenaline from fear and the energy from crying were spent... he was tired.

Ian stroked his hand down Owen's back. "It's not quite lunch time, so let's sit and cuddle on the bed until it is, my little cub," he suggested, not quite saying that Owen could nap if he needed to...but the idea was there.

"Okay, daddy..." Owen whispered. He was feeling entirely too wiped out from his anxiety attack and the subsequent melt-down to even attempt to act his age. He was perfectly content to be Ian's little boy... his little cub... and just obey him and cuddle and if he fell asleep? Well, Ian would protect him. If he was certain of anything, he was certain of that. He shifted enough that Ian could move onto the bed, then let his alpha position him wherever he wanted.

Ian settled them both on the bed and then gently moved Owen onto his lap, settling his son so Owen was nestled against him securely, one hand scruffing his boy's neck and the other cupping Owen's bottom possessively.

Owen sighed softly, squirming just enough to test his father's grip, then sighed again happily. His head was on Ian's shoulder and he closed his eyes. Within moments, he was sleeping soundly.

Ian only moved just enough to stay comfortable, still holding his son and watching Owen's face while his boy slept.

Owen didn't know how long he slept for; though it couldn't have been more than an hour, as he knew Ian wanted him to eat lunch and would want him to be able to sleep at night. What he did know was that on waking, he was still snuggled close to his father with his head on Ian's shoulder. Ian still had him scruffed and was still possessively cupping his bottom.

Realizing his little boy was awake, Ian ran his fingers over Owen's neck and then gently squeezed his bottom. "I'm still here, little cub," he whispered reassuringly.

Owen stretched, careful not to dislodge Ian's hands. "I'm still yours?" His voice was still sleepy, as he was slowly waking. He arched his back so his neck and bottom both pressed more firmly into his Alpha's grip.

"Still mine. Still my little boy," Ian confirmed, taking a firmer grip on Owen's neck; giving his backside a firm pat.

"Good..." Owen grinned and wiggled his bottom.

Ian kissed his ear, squeezing his thighs and then giving another couple of firm pats before he rubbed gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha Daddy..." Owen snuggled some more. He was content to let Ian take complete control until the older man had to return to work. When he did that, Owen would have to be more responsible for himself.

Ian adjusted his son enough to begin stroking and rubbing over his son's body, still keeping Owen tight against him. "After lunch, we'll sit down to watch the movie," he said softly. "I'll put you over my knee so I can keep giving you attention throughout."

"Yessir..." Owen sounded thoroughly content with the order. "What are we eating?" he asked, fully expecting that he'd be told what to eat.

Ian gently tickled the nape of his boy's neck; down his back and over his hips. "We'll be having sandwiches and salad."

"Sounds good..." Owen squirmed, letting out a tiny giggle at the tickling.

Ian smiled, pulling Owen closer to himself and continuing to tickle his son, over his ribs now.

Owen's giggles became stronger, turning into laughter as he began to squirm more spastically in response to Ian tickling him. "Daaaaddy!" he squealed, then blushed at his own response.

Ian simply pulled his son in closer and tighter, continuing to tickle his son, adjusting Owen enough to make it easier to continue and get to more skin. "You're mine, little cub."

"Yessir..." Owen gasped, his squirming becoming feeble as he realized he wasn't getting away. "Yours... com... completely..." He was laughing so hard by this point, he was crying.

Ian kissed Owen's cheeks, stroking his hair and squeezing the nape of his neck. "You don't get to go anywhere or do anything without my say-so," he whispered. "As your alpha daddy, _I_ am the one in control of and in charge of you."

"Yessir... Obey you... Be your good boy..." Owen's struggles were little more than energetic twitches and he gasped for air.

Ian stopped tickling, instead wrapping Owen into a tight embrace that would be difficult to get out of. "You are my good boy," he whispered, kissing his son's cheek.

"Am I? I wanna be..." Owen didn't even try to escape Ian"s clutches. He was happy where he was.

"Of course you are, son." Ian stroked his cheek. "You're doing exactly what you should be. And more importantly, you're letting me hold onto you. Take care of my little cub..."

"Letting you hold me is easy..." Owen pointed out.

Ian kissed his forehead and stroked over his hips. "While that's true, there are other things I've told you to do that I know are less easy."

Owen nodded, glancing down. "They aren't as hard when I take a deep breath and remind myself I can trust you. I do..." He glanced up with a tiny, crooked smile. "...I trust you with all of me."

Ian gently squeezed Owen's neck, thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I know you do. And I won't ever let you down," he promised. "I'll keep taking care of my little boy."

Owen nodded seriously. "I know you will. You took care of me even when I was your big boy..." he acknowledged.

"I tried to even before you became mine," Ian said. "When I knew that I wanted you but didn't want to risk scaring you away."

Owen put his head on his alpha's shoulder. "And I know that, even if we were surrounded by people and I had to be grown up... You'd still take care of me as much as you could."

Ian nodded. "No matter how grown up you need to act, I'll always be there to catch you. To support you. And while I'll avoid taking you entirely in hand in front of other people...if I need to, I won't hesitate," he promised.

Owen nodded. "If I need you to, I wouldn't expect otherwise..." he said softly.

Ian stroked his cheek. "No matter where we are, you will always be safe with me. I will always take care of you and love you," he promised.

Owen smiled, snuggling close again. "No matter where we are or how grown up I am, I'll always need you..." he admitted. "...Love you, Da..."

"I love you, my little cub. So very much." Ian tightened his embrace around his son, one hand stroking down Owen's back and over his bottom.

Owen didn't say anything more. He was content to just stay in his father's arms and not move until Ian made him. His father was in charge of large of everything, after all. He'd know when it was time to stop snuggling and do other things.

Ian cuddled his son tightly a few more moments and then said softly, "We'll have lunch now. Watch the movie afterwards." He kissed Owen's ear and then helped his little boy to stand.

Owen stood and carefully moved so Ian could stand and then lead him to their kitchen. He didn't bother asking if he should get dressed first. It was just them at the house and Ian tended to keep him as vulnerable as possible when there was no one else around to 'threaten' him. Owen was perfectly happy with that since he trusted Ian not to hurt him and to protect him if needed. It wasn't even that he couldn't protect himself; it was that relying on Ian was something he needed. He gave his alpha a tentative smile.

Ian smiled at his son and wrapped his arm around Owen's waist to guide him to the kitchen. He kept Owen close as he began to prepare them sandwiches.

Owen stayed as close to his alpha as was safe to while Ian prepared the food. He even helped when directed to do so. "So, when I was just your student and you were mentoring me, and I decided to go into the navy..." Owen paused. "...Did you have even a suspicion that I... that I'd be drawn to you like this? Need to have you be so completely in control of me and obey you?" He bit his lip. "...Cuz I didn't have a clue. I mean, I joined the navy and it was really difficult sometimes, because I don't really consider myself a follower and having to obey anyone else was hard... even if it's necessary and I did it, it was hard..."

"I don't know if I'd say I had an idea of what our relationship would become," Ian answered. "I knew I cared for you back then. While you weren't the only one of my students I kept in touch with, you were the only one I wanted to take care of."

Owen chuffed at that, an amused gleam in his eye. "What? I was giving off lost-little-boy vibes then? And here I thought I was being very adult and responsible, talking things through with you before I made my life choices instead of rushing headlong into them..." He snorted. "...Course, I seem to have lost that ability after joining... and then discharging. Which makes no sense when I think about it..."

"Does it worry you?" Ian asked him directly, giving his son his full attention. While Owen seemed fairly settled and happy with how things were right now, Ian wanted to make sure he stayed that way.

"Does what worry me? The fact that I seem to have lost my ability to be an adult and think things through and talk with you about them instead of just rushing headlong into it? Or the fact that... that I seem to want to give up being adult entirely and let you control my life?" Owen bit his lip and gave Ian a serious look. "Yes, to the first... at least a little, anyway. You're s'posed to get more responsible as you grow up, not less..." Owen looked down and blushed. "I don't know about the second. Part of me thinks if I was normal, it would bother me. But... it doesn't. I think I'm more worried about the fact that it _doesn't_ bother me that I want that, than I am worried about wanting it... if that makes sense."

Reaching out, Ian gently scruffed his son's neck. "It's not a bad thing that you need me to control you, son. You know what it was like with Blue and the rest of the raptors. You might not be a wild animal, but I'm still your alpha. You recognize that. We've been drawn to each other."

Owen nodded. "Yessir... I think I could tell even when I didn't even know what it was that made me come to you... you're my alpha and I need you to handle me..." He smiled crookedly.

Ian kissed his forehead. "And I need to handle you, my little cub," he murmured. "You shouldn't ever worry about the way you need me. Or about letting me know that you need me."

"I'll try not to, Alpha Daddy..." Owen said quietly, giving his father an impish look. "Course... since I seem to need you all the time, it's gonna make it real interesting when you go back to work..."

Ian let his fingers stroke over Owen's neck. "We'll build up to that. On a subconscious level, as long as you see that I come back to you, I think we can work on reassuring you of that for longer periods of time."

Owen nodded trustingly. "I believe you can help me get past whatever is causing me problems..." he stated emphatically.

"I'll help you with anything all the time, my little cub." Ian took the plates over to the table and then guided Owen over to sit on his lap.

By this point, Owen was so used to sitting on his father's lap and being hand fed that he settled quickly, leaning into his father so his back was pressed firmly to Ian's chest, leaving his own chest and belly open for Ian to either hold onto him tightly or rub or both as his Dom saw fit. If he would have been able to eat in such a position, he would have laid even further back so his lower torso and thighs were also easily within reach.

Ian wrapped his arm tightly around Owen's waist, fingers lightly stroking and rubbing his boy's chest and stomach as he began to feed his son.

Owen opened his mouth when prompted, carefully chewing and swallowing, but his attention was only half on the food. The rest of his attention was on the affection his alpha was giving him, even while he took care of feeding him. He made tiny little sounds of contentment, almost like purring.

Ian continued to stroke and rub over Owen's chest and down his stomach, holding his boy close and tight against him and kissing the back of his head. "I've got you, my little boy," he whispered.

Owen let out another tiny happy purring sound. "...I know, daddy..." he whispered, before opening his mouth for another bite. He felt young and helpless and needy. He also felt protected, taken care of and loved. He was where he belonged.

Ian continued to feed his son, whispering, "This is exactly where you belong. With me. In my arms. No matter what."

"...Belong wherever you want me... where ever you put me..." Owen agreed, stretching just a slight bit so that Ian could touch more of him.

Ian stroked over Owen's chest and stomach. "You'll always be my little boy; my little cub. When you're good and when you're naughty."

"I know..." Owen said with a tiny whimper, letting his head fall back onto his alpha's shoulder so that his neck was exposed too. "...I'd rather be your good little boy than your naughty little boy, though..." he admitted, with a blush.

Ian stroked over his pulse point and gently squeezed his neck. "I know, little boy. But I'm not going to regret you," he promised. "I'm not ever going to change my mind. And _nothing_ could be so naughty that I wouldn't forgive you for it."

"...No matter what? You'll always forgive me and let me come home?" Owen asked hesitantly.

" _No matter what_ ," Ian promised, stroking over Owen's hips. "I would _always_ forgive you. I will _always_ want you to come home. Being apart from you would hurt worse than anything else could."

Owen shivered as the more sensitive skin was stroked. "I love you, sir..." he whispered, relaxing further into his Dom, forgetting for the moment about food as he just focused on Ian's words and how comforting the touch was.

"I love you. My little cub." Ian kissed his head; stroked down over Owen's neck and his chest and stomach, returning to his hips and squeezing them possessively.

Owen sighed happily. "Yours, alpha daddy..."

" _Mine_ ," Ian whispered, scruffing the back of his neck. " _For always_. Being your alpha...being your daddy...makes me very happy."

Owen settled. He didn't know if lunch was over or not, but he was completely in Ian's hands. He wasn't worried.

Ian held his son a bit longer and then he finished feeding his son, before helping Owen to stand. "Go and wait for me while I finish cleaning up," he directed.

"Where should I wait?" Owen asked quietly, smiling. "In the corner?" he asked bashfully.

Ian nodded, kissing his boy's forehead. "I'll draw you out when I'm done cleaning up," he said, stroking Owen's neck.

Owen slanted his head into Ian's hand, then moved into the corner, putting his nose into it. He could hear his father moving around behind him and it comforted him.

Ian cleared up the things from lunch and then walked over to his son, standing close enough to Owen to press against his back and letting his hand rest against Owen's throat.

Owen shivered. "Can I lean back, daddy?" He quivered in place, wanting more than anything to press back into his alpha.

"Yes, little boy." Ian wrapped his other arm around Owen's waist, so he could encourage his son to lean back.

Letting out a happy sigh, Owen immediately shifted his weight back into his father until he was wedged against the older man from shoulder to mid-thigh. He slanted his head, so Ian could grip his throat more easily.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Owen's waist and kissed the side of his head, taking a firmer grip on his little boy's neck. His other hand stroked over Owen's chest and stomach, rubbing his hips.

Owen shivered slightly. "What do you want me to do now, sir?" His voice was soft and almost needy.

Squeezing his hips, Ian said softly, "We're going to watch a movie together. I'm going to put you over my lap so I can give you attention throughout." He let his hand rest on his son's bottom.

"Okay, alpha daddy..." Owen whispered. He couldn't help but shift so his bottom pressed against his Dom's hand more firmly.

Ian gently squeezed and then patted his son's bottom, then began to lead him into the bedroom, setting up the movie and then sitting on the bed, encouraging Owen across his lap.

Owen crawled until he was positioned over his Dom's lap, his bottom in prime position, then lowered himself down. "What now, sir?" he asked quietly, fidgeting a little.

"Now...I'm in charge and in control, little boy. You only need to stay in position." Ian began to stroke down Owen's back, patting his bottom as his hand passed over it, stroking down to his legs before he repeated the motion.

Owen let out a tiny groan of contentment before folding his arms under his head and doing his best to focus on the movie.

Ian continued the motions, his other hand settled at the nape of Owen's neck. After a few moments of stroking and patting, he began to deliver a light smack each time his hand passed over Owen's bottom.

Owen was able to focus on the movie...until the smacks began; with the very first one, his attention was riveted on Ian's hands and what they were doing. He couldn't keep himself from wiggling and squirming until his bottom stuck up to where Ian could smack every part of it.

Ian firmed his grip on Owen's neck, his other hand continuing the long strokes down his cub's back; the gentle smacks that he landed in various spots on Owen's bottom.

Owen whimpered and whined softly but didn't attempt to move out of the way. He did shift his hands back to cover his bottom, but it was done hesitantly. More as if he was looking to be 'held in place' than actively trying to stop Ian.

Ian gently grasped Owen's hands, holding them tightly and out of the way as he continued to stroke and smack, gently squeezing his boy's thighs.

Owen continued to whimper and whine softly, but visibly relaxed when Ian captured his hands. His legs fell open to make more of him vulnerable and able to be handled. Owen was facing the television, still watching, though he probably wouldn't be able to recall the plot at all.

Ian still stroked and smacked, making the swats just a bit firmer and beginning to focus more to Owen's thighs, stroking and lightly smacking his inner thighs and squeezing his hands.

Owen slowly went boneless, his focus on nothing but the feel of his alpha surrounding and controlling him. Even his whines, whimpers and moans were soft enough that, if Ian weren't listening, he couldn't hear them. Owen hadn't dropped fully, but he was still in a place emotionally that, if Ian had told him to walk barefoot over broken glass, he would have.

Ian stroked and rubbed over Owen's bottom and then delivered a full circuit of the smacks before he resumed rubbing and stroking, each touch possessive.

Owen wriggled helplessly as Ian swatted, but didn't try to get away. "... Yours..." he whimpered.

" _Mine_ ," Ian confirmed. "I have you, little boy. I won't let you go."

"...You got me..." Owen mumbled softly. By this time, he wasn't even twitching. Wherever Ian touched, rubbed, swatted, or squeezed, Owen was completely still and accepting. His body wasn't his... it was his alpha's. If it weren't for the tiny whimpers, whines and moans, it would have seemed he'd fallen asleep.

Ian squeezed Owen's hands, continuing to touch, stroke, squeeze and swat. "My good little boy," he whispered, his voice full of praise and affection. "My good little cub."

Owen sniffled at the words. "...Feels good..." he whispered. He meant it felt good to hear that Ian thought he was good... but it could just as easily mean what Ian was doing to him. He was falling further and further down the more the endorphins kicked in.

"I love you." Ian kept his voice soft and reassuring; his hands gentle as he handled his son. "You're safe here. With me. Safe to let go. To fall."

Owen whimpered again, a tiny sob escaping. "...Love you, sir...so much..." His voice was almost inaudible. But he obeyed. He let go of what little control he had over himself, just slumping completely over Ian's lap, and felt. It was obvious that he was no longer holding back; his breathing quickened, tears began to stream down his face and other physical signs made themselves known to Ian, even though Owen was incapable of noticing. He was completely dropped down and unable to help himself in any way.

Ian stroked and rubbed, speaking in soft, soothing tones to comfort and reassure his boy. He didn't stop touching Owen; didn't stop speaking to him. "My good little boy. My good little cub."

Soon, even the whimpers, whines and moans had quieted and all that could be heard was Ian soothing Owen and Owen's quickened breathing. Owen's skin was flushed and warm and every so often, he would twitch involuntarily.

Ian left it for a few moments and then let his hands still on his son's body, calling softly to Owen. "My little cub..."

Owen didn't answer his father, he barely moved; but it was obvious he'd heard Ian, because he tilted his head slightly in his father's direction to hear him better and his breathing began to even out and slow.

"Come back to me, Owen," Ian called to his son, keeping his hands on his boy but not moving them.

Owen whimpered softly in response to Ian's words and shifted slightly, but still didn't move much or talk. He turned his head a bit more, though, as he tried to focus his eyes on his father.

Ian let his hand rest gently on Owen's cheek. "That's right," he encouraged. "Your daddy's here, my little boy."

"...Daddy...?" Owen said, with a tiny whine and shifted some more, in his father's direction, seeking for comfort because he still felt a bit out of control and it was scary.

Ian leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around Owen. "I'm here. You're safe," he whispered in his son's ear.

Owen shivered. "You got me?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

" _Always_ ," Ian promised, hugging his son tightly.

Owen continued to slowly come to but didn't attempt to move away from Ian. He belonged to the older man. He wasn't going anywhere Ian didn't put him.

Ian continued to hold onto Owen, kissing his ear and stroking his hair. "I'm here, my little cub," he whispered.

"...Alpha Daddy, hold me tighter?" Owen found himself talking in a begging, very childish tone and blushed. It didn't stop him from giving Ian an enormously wide-eyed, hopeful smile, looking almost as young as his voice had sounded. Girls he had tried to convince of things with it had called it adorable, even as they'd turned him down because he'd been too obviously trying to convince them. The smile was still adorable but had an element of helpless innocence to it that was never in it the other times he'd used it. He was 'awake' enough to be aware of Ian but was still much further under than he normally was. If Ian wasn't taking care of him, he could get himself into some big trouble.

In response, Ian tightened his arms around his son, pressing closer against Owen until he was so tangled with his boy, it would be difficult to pull them apart instantly. "I won't let go, my little boy," he promised.

Owen visibly calmed. He hadn't even realized he was nervous. "Your little boy..." he said, in the same childish tone. It was obvious he was struggling to regain control over himself. "...You keep me safe..." he finally said, slumping and giving up. He'd be okay... eventually. Ian would take care of him until he was and probably after too.

"And I always will," Ian whispered, kissing his ear. "Don't force yourself, little boy. Let it come naturally." He rested his hand between Owen's shoulder blades.

Owen just snuggled, focusing on Ian's voice and the protective way he held him. "Wanna see you, Daddy..." Owen sighed, but didn't attempt to roll over.

Ian carefully rolled Owen over, so they were face to face. "I love you, son." He stroked his boy's cheek.

Owen looked up at Ian with a gaze full of trust and adoration. Turning so his cheek pressed into his father's hand, he whispered, "I love you, Alpha Daddy..." He let his limbs lie loosely so more of him could press against his Dom... Or be touched and rubbed, if Ian decided. His eyes were less glazed and more focused, although he was still not completely back to himself.

Ian stroked Owen's cheek, gently rubbing over his chest and stomach, stroking his hips. "I won't let you go, my little boy," he promised.

"Thank you, Daddy..." Owen whispered, letting his head fall back slightly to expose his neck. His voice was less slurred and he was beginning to be more alert, even though he stayed where Ian put him.

Ian let his hand rest gently on Owen's neck, lightly squeezing it, his other hand gently stroking his son's chest, stomach, hips and thighs.

Owen didn't drop this time, but he did shiver slightly and tear up. "I wanna be your good boy..." He sniffled.

"You _are_ my good boy," Ian promised, stroking his cheek. "My good little boy. My good little cub."

"I'm your good little boy?" Owen asked, hopeful.

"My _very good_ little boy," Ian promised, kissing his forehead.

Owen impulsively twisted and wrapped his arms around Ian, kissing him under his chin then nuzzling against his chest.

Ian wrapped Owen tightly in his arms, kissing his son's head. "I love you," he whispered, gently scruffing him.

"... Yours... All of me yours..." Owen said contentedly.

"Every part of you. And I won't ever let you go." Ian pulled his boy tighter, fingers stroking over Owen's neck.

"Never wanna be let go..." Owen admitted.

Ian wrapped his other arm around Owen's waist, drawing his son tighter against him, one hand stroking over his neck and back. "Good. Because it won't ever happen. No matter where we are or what happens."

"What do you want me to do for you?" Owen asked quietly.

Ian kissed his head. "You're going to have a bath, my little cub."

Owen stiffened at that and wiggled uncomfortably. "I don't wanna bath, daddy..." The truth was, he was afraid the water would sting because his skin was so sensitive.

"Why, son?" Ian asked, his voice gentle, his hand lightly squeezing Owen's neck.

Owen knew he should just tell Ian, but he felt like it was a stupid thing and didn't want to admit to it. "I just don't..." he grumbled.

"I know there's a reason you don't want to," Ian said calmly.

"Nope...just don't want to..." Owen said, in the tone of a toddler who didn't want to cooperate even though they knew they needed to.

Ian gave his backside a firm pat. "I don't expect you to argue with me, little boy."

"Then don't argue, daddy..." Owen said and grinned cheekily.

Ian gave his backside a slightly firmer pat. "You don't grumble with me, my little cub."

Owen pouted and looked down at his hands. "Sorry, daddy..." he mumbled contritely.

Ian stroked Owen's cheek and then his chin, to encourage his son to look at him. "Why don't you want a bath?"

"...Back 'n bottom 'r sensitive... 'fraid it'll sting..." he admitted reluctantly but kept his eyes up and on Ian's face when answering, so his father could see it was the truth.

"It isn't going to sting, little cub," Ian said gently. "The water will help make you feel better. Like having a bath after a workout."

"Promise?" Owen gave him a skeptical look. Ian could tell he wasn't completely back to his normal mindset, the way he was fretting about it. Normally, Owen would want to be in the water. He wouldn't question it feeling good at all.

"Why don't I get in with you, little boy?" Ian suggested.

Owen blinked, then blushed and gave his alpha a bashful look. "You'd do that?" he asked quietly, obviously liking the idea of not having to be separated for even a short time.

"Of course, cub. I would do anything for you." Ian stroked his son's cheek.

"Okay, daddy...I'll take a bath. Sorry I was naughty and argued..." Owen snuggled close in apology.

Ian kissed his head. "It's all right, little boy. But I'd rather you tell me when something's bothering you than give me attitude and try to claim it's nothing."

Owen sniffled, blinking back sudden tears. "I know... shouldn't give you attitude... s'posed to listen 'n obey... 'm sorry..." He wiped at his eyes, feeling like a failure.

"You're forgiven, my little cub," Ian said gently, stroking Owen's cheeks. Scruffing his neck. "Giving me attitude isn't the end of the world. Even if it does earn you a few swats." He patted Owen's bottom for emphasis.

Owen gave Ian a crooked, teary, smile. "...You always forgive me...no matter how bad I am..." he said, with a hint of curiosity, wondering if there was anything he could ever do that was unforgivable. Of course, being forgiven didn't mean free from consequences...

"You aren't bad, little boy. Even if you're very naughty at times, it doesn't make you bad." Ian gently gripped Owen's neck; stroked his cheek with his thumb. "And I would _always_ forgive you. For _anything_. Because I need you. I love you. And I can't live my life without you in it."

Owen quivered at those words before impulsively throwing his arms around Ian's shoulders and holding tight, his nose pressed against the older man's neck. "Love you, Alpha Daddy...can't live 'out you either..." he whispered.

Ian hugged Owen tightly, one hand scruffing his neck while his other possessively cupped his boy's bottom. "I love you. I'm never going to let you go," he whispered, kissing his head. "My little boy. My _good_ little boy."

Owen relaxed and snuggled as he could feel Ian's possessive hold. He was safe. Ian had him and wouldn't let go. "...So... bath, daddy?" he asked, a bit hesitantly. He was reluctant to leave his father to take a shower, but if that's what Ian required, it's what he'd do.

"Yes, little boy." Ian helped Owen to stand and then lifted his son, so he could drape Owen over his shoulder, carrying him to the bathroom.

Owen blinked as he was suddenly looking at the floor, his head pressed against his father's back. He couldn't help but let out a surprised and amused laugh. "I won't run, daddy... I promise..."

Ian rested his hand possessively on Owen's bottom as he carried his son. "You're mine, little boy," he said softly.

"...All of me..." Owen agreed, letting himself relax enough not to fight, but remain stiff enough it would be easier to carry him.

Ian rubbed and patted gently and then, when they were in the bathroom, he put Owen down so that he could run the bath and strip his own clothes off, as he'd promised Owen he'd get in the bath with his boy.

Owen stood still, obediently waiting for Ian to tell him what to do (or just maneuver him himself).

As soon as the bath was full and at a comfortable temperature, Ian helped Owen to get in and then got in himself, picking up the cloth to start washing his boy.

Owen let out a tiny sigh as he was helped into the water. His alpha had been right; it did feel good on his very sensitive skin. He leaned forward as Ian got in behind him, then stayed leaned forward so his daddy could wash his back. If Ian needed to shift him to reach other parts, he'd let him know.

Ian carefully washed his boy's back and then began to move Owen around, so he could wash the rest of his boy, touching and stroking affectionately as he did.

Owen let out tiny sounds of contentment as he was bathed, wiggling slightly as his bottom was washed, the skin still sensitive enough that he couldn't help himself. When Ian began to wash his chest, he let himself lay back against his father- back to chest- and went limp so Ian could maneuver him.

Ian moved Owen, kissing his head as he washed him, his other arm holding Owen tight and snug against him. "I've got you. My good little boy," he whispered. "My good little cub."

Owen continued to lay still, happy little hums escaping as his father cleaned him. He squirmed as Ian continued to wash his more vulnerable areas. His body began to react much like it had the other times he'd become over stimulated. Blushing darkly, he closed his eyes and muttered at himself... "No! You aren't allowed to do that unless Alpha says so...". To his surprise, his body listened, the evidence of arousal immediately disappearing. He blinked in surprise at that and slanted his head to look back at Ian, his throat open and vulnerable to his father.

Ian gently squeezed his neck. "Good boy," he murmured, kissing Owen's head. "My very good little boy."

Owen smiled crookedly, relaxing at knowing he'd made his Dom happy.

Ian finished washing his son and then got them both out of the bath, not wasting any time in drying Owen off.

Owen shivered. "...All of me is yours..." he whispered under his breath. He held still so Ian could dry him. He didn't know if he'd be dressed or not, but he didn't care. All he cared about was being held onto.

" _Every part of you_ ," Ian whispered, kissing Owen's head. He finished drying off his son and then himself and then took Owen's hand to lead him into the bedroom.

Owen followed quietly, no fight or argument. He leaned toward Ian, ready to do whatever Ian ordered.

In the bedroom, Ian gave his backside a gentle pat and said softly, "Go and stand in the corner while I get dressed. I'll come and get you out."

Owen jumped slightly at the pat, but immediately did as ordered, standing in the corner, nose against the wall. He didn't turn around at all because he wanted to make Ian happy and be called a good little boy or good little cub again. He blushed when he realized he wanted to be called that...wanted to be treated that way.

Ian dressed and then he walked over to Owen, one hand settling at the nape of his boy's neck and scruffing him, while his other arm wrapped possessively around Owen's waist. "My good little cub," he murmured, kissing Owen's ear.

Owen immediately relaxed against Ian and let out a happy little whine in response to the praise. "Love you, alpha daddy...wanna be your good little cub..." he admitted, blushing dark.

"You are, little boy." Ian kissed his ear. "I love you. So very much." He rubbed gently over Owen's hips.

Owen sighed softly, his body loose limbed and pliant. Willing and able to do whatever Ian directed.

Ian kissed the back of Owen's head and then led his boy over to the bed, taking a seat and gently drawing Owen onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I've got you," he whispered.

Owen just snuggled into Ian, peaceful and content. "...Forever..." he whispered.

Ian threaded his fingers through Owen's hair and kissed his cheek. "I love you. My good little boy," he whispered.

Owen smiled at the term of endearment and affection, putting his head on Ian's shoulder. Eventually, he slept.

* * *

Eli watched the news, a horror struck look on his face as he watched Mesosaurus swimming underneath the surfers. "She got out..." he whispered. "How'd she get out?"

The Pteranodons, it had been easy to predict flying to the mainland. They hadn't been contained since their aviary had been knocked full of holes three years before. It had been a miracle they hadn't flown off much earlier. But the Mesosaurus had been contained. The only way she would have got loose was...

"...What did I do?" Guilt was heavy in his voice.

Lockwood had been fairly busy putting arrangements in place so that he could speak to Eli about his idea and put everything into play if the younger man agreed. He walked into the main room in time to see the news report...and hear Eli's comment. He walked swiftly over to the younger man, clasping his shoulder. "What did you do, son?"

"I don't understand...it shouldn't have gotten loose. They were s'posed to go in, get the bone, get out and close the gate..." Eli staggered back to sit on a chair. "Why didn't the gate close?"

Lockwood moved a bit closer to him. "What happened?" he pressed.

Eli gave Lockwood a look that was nervous guilt combined with worry. "We wanted DNA from the Indominus. I sent an expedition to get one of its bones. The bones were at the bottom of Mesosaurus's tank. They should have got in, sent the bone up, then got out. They said they'd closed the gate..."

"But it was left open?" Lockwood already knew the answer, of course. But he needed to hear Eli say the words.

"It must have been...there's no other way she could have got out. I should have asked for visual proof..." Eli leaned forward, putting his head in his hands.

Lockwood gently rested his hand on Eli's shoulder. "Then we will have to try and work on tracking her. Get her to the island with the rest of the dinosaurs." He paused and then said, "You never told me you were doing that."

"No, sir, I didn't." Eli swallowed hard. "I should have...but I was hiding a lot from you then..."

"I think we should continue this discussion in the office," Lockwood said, squeezing his shoulder.

Eli nodded in resignation and obvious relief. "Yessir..." He stood and waited for Lockwood to begin heading that way before following.

Lockwood walked next to Eli, heading to the office and opening the door before stepping inside, holding the door open for the younger man.

Eli walked in, dejected, ashamed and full of worry.

Closing the door, Lockwood turned fully to face Eli. "This is a problem, son, but she wasn't the only dinosaur to escape," he said. "Like the others, we'll work on getting her back where she's safe and people are safe from her."

"How? She's as big as a freight ship!" Eli groaned.

"It won't be easy," Lockwood allowed. "But at least her size means that we're unlikely to miss her." He paused, then said, "I was coming to find you because I just got off the phone with my lawyers."

Eli blinked. "Your lawyers? Is everything okay?" he asked in worry.

Lockwood nodded. "Hearing and seeing Owen interact with his father, it made me think about how I feel about you," he said. "I'd like to adopt you, Eli. To make you my son."

Eli swallowed hard, giving Lockwood a hesitant smile. "After everything I did, you still want me around? And in your family?"

"I do," Lockwood replied. "And it's all ready to go. If it's what you want as well."

"I do want that..." Eli admitted quietly. "More than anything."

Lockwood smiled. "I'm glad." He gently squeezed Eli's shoulder. "The paperwork should have been emailed. All that's needed now is to print and sign it."

Eli nodded. "Do you need me to get it for you?" he asked solicitously.

"I can do that. Would you prefer to sign before or after we take care of what you've told me?" Lockwood asked directly. While he didn't want to punish his new son, Eli's sense of guilt was obvious.

Eli looked up sharply at that, not even trying to pretend he didn't understand what Lockwood was talking about. Swallowing, he straightened slightly and looked his soon to be father in the eyes. "Before, please... I'd... I'd rather not have anything negative shadowing such a big and hopefully joyous moment..." He smiled faintly and let his gaze drop.

"Very well, son." Lockwood gripped his shoulder a fraction more, needing to touch Eli, and then said softly, "Stand up, please."

Eli nodded, immediately standing up. "Where do you want me, sir...?"

Lockwood sat down on the chair and reached out to grasp his son's wrist. "I am going to put you across my lap, son." He put action to words, drawing Eli forward across his knees.

Eli was very careful not to struggle, laying over Lockwood's lap and holding himself still.

Resting one hand on Eli's back, Lockwood rubbed gently as he proceeded to divest the younger man of his pants and underwear. Taking a firmer hold on Eli, he lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Eli let out a tiny grunt and reached down to grasp Lockwood's leg. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I know, son. And I forgive you. I love you. And I want you," Lockwood said sincerely, settling into a pattern of swats down to Eli's thighs before starting over from the top.

Eli felt himself relaxing at the words, laying limp over Lockwood's lap. While he did squirm slightly, he believed he deserved every swat and he didn't want to make things difficult for his future father, so he kept as still as possible. Instead, he allowed himself to cry, vocally, once it became too much to keep inside. He hid nothing from Lockwood.

Lockwood completed three circuits of swats and then paused, resting his hand on his son's backside and rubbing gently. "I know you feel guilty for what happened in the past, but you're being punished for that. You don't need to feel like that any longer. This is a clean slate, son."

Eli slumped, crying hard but softly. "I made so many mistakes, sir...so many..."

"It doesn't matter, son." Lockwood continued to rub Eli's bottom. "It doesn't matter how many mistakes there have been. You're still a good person. I still love you. I still _want you_."

"I'm thankful you think so," Eli said softly.

"I always will," Lockwood promised. "You're going to be my son. And nothing will ever change that."

Eli slumped at the words. He hadn't been fighting before, but he completely gave up, accepting whatever Lockwood decided to do. "Okay..."

Lockwood continued to rub a few moments more and then he replaced Eli's clothing, moving the younger man into his arms on his lap.

"Do you really think we'll catch her again? Put her safe in the center of the island?" Eli asked hesitantly.

"I think we have to try." Lockwood pulled his son in a bit closer and tighter, stroking over his hair and back. "Even if we have to do it with help."

"Who can we get to help? Not too many people are familiar with living history..." Eli huffed faintly.

"We'd have to clear it with his father, probably, but Owen. And maybe Claire," Lockwood said.

"Permission? I'm surprised Owen listens to anyone, let alone get permission..." Eli sounded surprised. "Didn't Hammond work with some paleontologists at one time, years ago?"

"I think he has a very different relationship with Ian," Lockwood commented, remembering how Owen had interacted with his father. "Hammond did have some contacts I can get in touch with," he said.

"That'd be good. Maybe we should send Claire to talk to them, though. I'm not sure if my reputation will cause issues..." Eli sighed.

"I'm sure it will be better once our relationship is known," Lockwood said. "And if you're ready, we can take care of signing the paperwork. Make it official now, son."

"I'm ready... Father." Eli smiled at Lockwood, a peaceful, grateful look in his eyes.

"I'm glad." Lockwood let go of Eli so they could both stand and then he walked over to print out the paperwork. It wasn't long before he was holding it out to Eli to read before they both signed.

Eli gave it a cursory reading- the businessman in him wouldn't allow for less- but he trusted Lockwood, so it was a very brief, cursory read through. He quickly signed the papers. "It's legal now... Does Maisie know?" He glanced at his now father.

Lockwood signed the paperwork and nodded. "I didn't want it to come as a shock, but I don't think she was very surprised, given what happened when we had the dinosaurs here."

Eli sighed. "Yeah...I really messed things up. I'm just glad you were able to undo my mess..."

"You made mistakes, but you aren't the only one," Lockwood said. "And I was referring to how I feel about you. I didn't try to hide it and Maisie clearly guessed."

"She's a smart girl." Eli nodded. "Do you want for me to call Claire in?"

"That might be best," Lockwood answered.

Eli immediately contacted Claire. Fifteen minutes later, he ended the call and looked toward his father. "She's eager to help figure out how to capture 'her'. She also thinks she might be able to enlist the help of Dr. Alan Grant. I told her to go ahead and seek him out... I hope that's okay?"

Lockwood nodded. "The more of us who are putting our heads together, the better chances we have of capturing her and getting her to safety," he said.

Eli nodded with a smile. "She said she'd call once she had everyone's agreement or refusal. Until then...I think I'd like to spend time with my father and niece."

"I would like that too, son. Very much so," Lockwood said, drawing Eli into a hug. "And we should do something to celebrate," he added.

"What do you want to do?" Eli asked curiously.

Lockwood smiled. "We haven't had many chances to go out as a family. Perhaps it's time we did. Have a meal out together."

"That sounds good. Let's call Maisie down. She can help choose a place." Eli smiled.

Squeezing Eli's shoulder, Lockwood led his son out of the office, so they could call Maisie and talk to her about the dinner plans.

* * *

Owen had woken in a really good mood. He'd refrained from testing Ian, he was feeling so good... waiting for permission before getting out of bed and taking care of hygiene and such. When Ian had indicated that they would make omelets for breakfast, he'd immediately asked to help. Now he stood, a pile of vegetables on the cutting board, waiting to be sliced and diced. "Are there any particular things you don't want?" he asked quietly, poised to begin chopping.

"I'm fine with anything, my little cub," Ian replied with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Great!" Owen beamed and began chopping vegetables.

Ian laid the table and then began preparing the eggs, staying quite close to his cub and every so often reaching out to stroke Owen's arm, or squeeze his shoulder.

Owen smiled at his father. He was in a _really_ good mood and wanted to impress his father. He didn't intend or set out to upset the other man. It just happened. One minute, he was chopping vegetables like normal and the next, he was showing off his knife skills. He was very skilled with the knife, but there was no good reason to be using it the way he was...and it was _very_ dangerous.

As soon as Owen began to show off with the knife, Ian grasped his boy's arm to stop him. "No, little boy," he said firmly, his voice stern.

Owen frowned, but stopped what he was doing... long enough for Ian to let go of him and begin working on the eggs again, at any rate. Five minutes later, he was back to showing off his knife skills again.

This time, when Ian grasped his boy's arm, he didn't let go with a stern warning. He took the knife from his boy's hand and grabbed a wooden spoon from the utensils pot, bending Owen forward slightly and whapping the spoon against his son's backside, though he was careful not to use too much force.

Owen's quick intake of breath was the only sign given that the smack was felt. Owen held very still, bent slightly forward so his bottom was vulnerable, not attempting to pull free from his father's grip at all.

Ian gripped Owen's arm; not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to be secure. He brought spoon down a second and third time, each at the same force as the first. "Showing off with a knife is naughty, little cub. It's very dangerous."

Owen's eyes watered, but he stubbornly refused to agree with his alpha, even if he didn't fight him. This was so _unfair_! He knew how to use knives. He just wanted his _daddy_ to see! "I know how to use knives!" he protested in a tiny voice, his need to submit to his alpha warring with his need to assure Ian he wouldn't have hurt himself (although deep down, he knew Ian was right. Even if he was an expert with the knife, he wasn't completely in his adult emotional state and he needed to be fully in control to make sure nothing happened.)

"I know you do normally, little boy. My little cub." Ian brought the spoon down twice more. "But right here and now, you're my little boy. And playing with knives is dangerous."

Owen let out a tiny, distressed huff before giving in and just letting himself lean on Ian's arm, arching his back slightly so his sit spots were exposed in an act of acceptance that he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Alpha Daddy... Didn't mean to be naughty. Just wanted to show you what I could do..." He sniffled as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Ian stroked Owen's arm and over his stomach, landing a further three strikes before he stopped, drawing his boy into a tight embrace, scruffing his neck. "I know, my little cub. But doing that when you're my little boy is naughty."

"Because I'm not thinking completely like myself? I'm more vulnerable and more possible to mess up?" Owen began to cry a little harder at the last three strokes of the spoon, gripping onto his father and staying in position.

"More likely to do something that could get you hurt." Ian hugged Owen tightly to himself, kissing his ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Owen cried softly, burrowing against Ian and snuggling, seeking reassurance that his alpha wasn't upset with him. "So sorry I was naughty..." He sniffled.

Ian tightened his arms around Owen, stroking his hand down his boy's back and over his bottom. "I forgive you. I love you. You're still my little boy," he whispered.

Owen relaxed at the words of forgiveness and the comfort. "I can cut the vegetables normal..." he whispered, not sure he'd be allowed to use a knife anymore after showing off.

"Good boy." Ian hugged him a bit tighter, gently squeezing his bottom.

"...Am I allowed to?" Owen asked hesitantly, to confirm. He relaxed into Ian further as his bottom was squeezed, the attention helping it feel better. "...Spoon really stung, daddy..." he whispered.

"Yes, little boy." Ian kissed his ear, even as he asked, "Too much to bear?" He kept his hand on Owen's bottom, rubbing and squeezing gently.

Owen thought about it seriously, then nuzzled against Ian. "No, sir... Got my attention... And I shoulda known better, so deserved it for being dangerous..." He sighed softly as he admitted it.

Ian kissed his cheek, scruffing his neck and squeezing his bottom. "I love you. I won't let you do anything that will risk your safety."

Owen nodded. "I know, daddy...you love me too much to let me be dangerous..." Owen continued to nuzzle and snuggle, the comfort of being rubbed and squeezed calming him.

Ian stroked his hips. "After we've eaten breakfast, you'll go over my knee and I'll rub your bottom and back and legs," he murmured in Owen's ear.

"Okay, Daddy..." Owen nuzzled a few seconds more, then kissed Ian on the cheek, loosening his grip enough that Ian could let go of him and they could cook again.

It wasn't long before the omelets were ready and then Ian was guiding his boy to the table, sitting and drawing Owen onto his lap. He kissed his son's head and began to feed him. "I love you. So very much. My little boy. My little cub." He spoke softly and soothingly in Owen's ear, stroking his boy's hips and chest and stomach.

Owen obediently ate everything fed to him, making little sounds of happiness as Ian pet him. "...Yours..." he whispered in contentment, shifting slightly so Ian could continue feeding him and reach more of his body.

" _Mine_ ," Ian whispered, kissing the back of his head and continuing to stroke over his body, as much of it as he could reach. He kept gently squeezing and stroking Owen's neck, too, the show of dominance clear.

Owen almost quivered at the show of dominance. He slanted his head so his throat was open and vulnerable to his alpha. "All of me belongs to my alpha... Gotta be good... Not do dangerous stuff... Not be naughty or disobey..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing on Ian's hands. He didn't know if he was finished eating it not. Ian would tell him to eat more if he wasn't.

"No, little cub," Ian murmured, kissing the back of his head. "You can't be naughty. Can't do anything that will risk taking you away from me." He stroked over Owen's throat and then gently encouraged his boy to finish the rest of what was on his plate.

Owen didn't take long to finish eating, patiently waiting until Ian had finished, not moving.

When he'd finished eating, Ian helped Owen to stand and gave him a light swat. "Wait for me in the corner while I clean up," he directed.

"Yes, alpha daddy..." Owen said softly, quickly heading to the corner and facing it.

Ian cleaned up quickly and then walked over to Owen, wrapping his arm around his boy's waist and drawing Owen back firmly against his stomach.

Owen sighed happily, letting himself sink back against his alpha so his entire back, bottom and upper thighs were firmly pressed against Ian and the front of his body was exposed and vulnerable to Ian's hands.

Ian dropped a kiss to his boy's shoulder, holding Owen snug and close against him as he stroked over his chest, stomach and hips. He kept whispering, "My little boy. My little cub," in Owen's ear.

Owen slanted his head just enough so he could expose more of his neck, but also so he could look back at his Dominant with a goofy grin. "...Love you soooo much..." he said softly.

Ian gently gripped Owen's neck, pressing a kiss to his head. "I love you. My little boy," he whispered. "My little cub. I won't _ever_ let you go."

"Good...feel safe with you...don't have to be brave and know everything or be on top of everything all the time with you..." Owen whispered.

Ian tightened his arms around Owen, tight enough that his boy was effectively trapped. "You are safe in my arms, my little cub," he whispered. "You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ever? Even if I'm the one that caused me to be in danger?" Owen asked, rubbing back against his alpha like a cat.

"It doesn't matter," Ian whispered, kissing his ear. "Whether it's something else or your own actions. I _need_ you, my little cub. I need you in my life. I need to hold onto you and love you."

Owen closed his eyes and whimpered, the words and the kiss making him feel warm. "Hold me, alpha?" he whispered.

" _Always_ , little boy." Ian pulled Owen tighter against him, one hand settled at his boy's throat; the other stroking his chest, hips and stomach.

Owen whimpered softly, quivering at the caressing touch. He held as still as possible, not wanting to move and risk stopping the affection.

Ian kissed his shoulder, squeezing his hips. "I'm going to take you into the bedroom, so I can put you over my knee and give you attention," he whispered. "I'm going to carry you there. Over my shoulder."

"Okay, Daddy..." Owen said, in a tiny voice, holding as still as possible.

Ian lifted his boy over his shoulder and carried Owen to the bedroom, one hand resting possessively on his bottom.

Owen let himself relax over Ian's shoulder, only holding himself stiff enough to help Ian with carrying him. "...Like you holding me like this, alpha daddy... Like you being possessy..."

Ian smiled at that, gently squeezing his boy's thighs. "I'll keep on holding you like this, little boy. Carry you over my shoulder, so you can't get away."

"Don't ever, never ever, wanna get away..." Owen admitted.

"Good." Reaching the bedroom, Ian sat down on the bed and gently deposited Owen across his lap, adjusting his boy's position slightly and scruffing his neck.

Owen stretched like a happy kitten, squirming to encourage Ian to 'take charge'. "...Yours, sir... All of me..." he whispered, still faintly squirming. "...Wish was way to mark me yours..." he mumbled.

" _Mine_ , little boy. _My_ little cub." Ian began to stroke and pet his boy with one hand, going down his back to his feet, rubbing and stroking. His other hand started to gently pat Owen's bottom. Each time his hand connected, he repeated the words: " _You're mine_."

"...Yours..." Owen responded softly, each time Ian proclaimed him his. His voice became softer with each response, more needy sounding, more submissive. He wasn't falling exactly, but each time he agreed with Ian's words, his tummy got a funny feeling and he visibly quivered.

Ian continued to stroke and rub, but now he started to pat a bit more firmly, his hand lingering for a second or two as he continued saying the words. " _My cub_. _My little boy_."

"...Yours... your cub... Your little boy..." Owen sniffled, beginning to squirm helplessly as his bottom became more sensitive. The squirming began to cause his body to respond in the usual way.

"I am _never_ going to let you go." Ian's voice was soft, but the words were possessive. Full of the promise of ownership. "No matter what happens." He wrapped his arm tightly around Owen's waist, drawing his boy in close against his stomach, and let the pats become mild swats, rubbing every time his palm connected with Owen's bottom.

Owen whimpered as he squirmed a bit more. The sensitivity of his bottom was easing slightly because Ian was using more mild swats. It wasn't helping his other issue, though. "...Alpha..." He whimpered and forced himself to stay still.

Ian scruffed Owen's neck, even as his other hand continued to lightly smack his boy's bottom. "Your reactions belong to me, little boy. No hiding," he directed.

"All of me... Everything yours..." Owen whimpered and stopped fighting himself, squirming helplessly, his body's reaction obvious. It was out of his control. Ian would either tell him he wasn't allowed or would order him to continue. But until he was given an actual order, all he could do was squirm, so Ian knew everything he was feeling or going through.

"You can let go, little boy," Ian directed, still scruffing his boy's neck; still gently smacking his bottom, alternating between squeezing and rubbing each time his hand landed.

At Ian's permission, Owen immediately stiffened, short, intense spasms racking his body. He moaned softly, then just collapsed, limp, with a whimpering whine.

Ian leaned over and kissed the back of Owen's head. "Good boy," he whispered, hand cupping his boy's bottom possessively. "We'll go to the bathroom. Get you cleaned up. Then come back in here and cuddle."

"Yessir," Owen mumbled softly, but waited for Ian to move him before moving on his own.

Ian helped his boy to stand and then stood up as well, wrapping his arm possessively around Owen's waist to guide him into the bathroom. Once in there, he picked up a washcloth and began to clean off his boy.

Owen blushed darkly but held still as he was cleaned up. "...Responses belong to you..." His voice was quiet and relaxed... Almost relieved. "...No hiding allowed..."

"Exactly, little boy." Ian stroked his cheek. "You don't have the right to hide those from me. You don't need to be ashamed." He pressed a kiss to Owen's forehead as he finished cleaning up his boy and then stripped out of his own clothes.

Owen gave a bashful smile at the affection and continued to hold still, waiting in place patiently for Ian to finish and lead him where wanted.

Ian took hold of his boy's hand, wrapping his other arm around Owen's waist and guiding him back into the bedroom.

"Love you and need you so much, alpha daddy..." Owen whispered, as he followed obediently.

"I love you, my little cub." Ian squeezed his hand. "I need you in my life. More than I could ever tell you." He lay back on the bed, pulling and gently guiding Owen to encourage his son to sprawl across him.

Owen sighed happily as he crawled up and lay down on top of his Alpha, his head on Ian's shoulder, his torso pressed tightly against his Dom from shoulder to hip, his legs splayed open so he could twine his legs around the older man's legs. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't somehow touching his master.

Ian let one hand settle at Owen's neck, scruffing him, while his other hand cupped his boy's bottom possessively, squeezing it. "I've got you. My little cub," he whispered into Owen's hair.

Owen nuzzled against Ian's shoulder, giving tiny kisses...the opportunity to take advantage of there being no barriers at all, even clothing, too much to resist. ..."Yours, alpha... your boy... forever..." he whispered, a tiny, happy sigh escaping as Ian rubbed and squeezed his sensitive bottom. He was spent, tired, so not too worried about reactions. At the same time, his reactions belonged to Ian. He was in the perfect position for Ian to notice them and direct him. "You're warm..." he mumbled sleepily, rubbing against his Dom without thought, soaking up Ian's body heat and relishing the feeling of closeness the complete skin on skin contact gave.

"Mine. My good little cub. My good boy." Ian murmured the words into Owen's hair, kissing his head. His boy was tangled up with him; they wouldn't be separated very easily. He kissed Owen's ears, whispering, "I love you. You're mine," into each, his hand still gently rubbing and squeezing Owen's bottom; his other stroking and squeezing his boy's neck.

"...Yours forever..." Owen parroted softly, completely lost in the sensation of belonging to his Dom and being held tight and close by him. He snuggled and nuzzled a bit more, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Ian didn't let go of his boy, keeping his hands in place on Owen's body. He pulled Owen closer to him, murmured, "I love you," and then slipped into his own sleep, still holding his boy tight and possessively.

* * *

The next morning, Owen woke slowly, shifting so slowly his body rubbed against his alpha, his body responding immediately to the warm touch of skin and the tight, possessive hold Ian had on him. His eyes blinked open and he nuzzled against his Dom, feeling closer to the older man than he ever had. "...Yours..." he mumbled softly, squirming a little more. He stilled immediately when his brain caught up to what his body was doing. His reactions might belong to his Alpha, but he still felt like he needed permission to let himself go; especially given how tangled up he was with the older man.

" _Mine_." Ian kissed Owen's head, stroking the nape of his neck and squeezing his bottom. He kissed his boy's ear and whispered in it, " _Forever_."

Owen whimpered faintly as his bottom was squeezed, pressing his cheek against Ian's chest. "May I get up, sir?" he asked, in a shaky voice. He didn't know how his Dom couldn't have noticed his 'issue', but it was becoming more of one, to the point it was very uncomfortable.

Ian kissed his head, gently loosening his grip on his boy. "Yes, but you don't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed," he said softly. " _You_ belong to me. So do your reactions."

"I know, sir... everything to do with me is yours... I..." Owen carefully got up and knelt at Ian's side, not hiding the problem he was having. He slanted his head so that his throat was open and vulnerable, keeping his hands loose at his side. "...I'm not ashamed..." he whispered. "...It was just starting to... hurt... but I didn't want to do anything unless you told me to..." He bit his lip bashfully, his gaze falling.

Ian sat up and reached out, gently squeezing Owen's neck; always careful not to hurt, but to still be possessive. "If something's hurting you, my little cub, then you don't need to ask for my permission to move. I might be in control of you and everything about you, but I don't expect you to suffer."

Owen huffed faintly. This time, he was embarrassed. "It's not a hurt that's suffering exactly... Just uncomfortable..." He blushed.

"Still, you don't need to go through that discomfort, little boy." Ian squeezed his neck, thumb stroking Owen's cheek.

Owen nodded, pressing his face into his Alpha's hand. "...Yessir..." he whispered. Luckily, the act of separating briefly from Ian and letting himself be distracted with confirming what he was and wasn't allowed enabled him to calm enough that his problem went away without further action needed.

"Good boy." Ian stroked the side of his face. "How did you sleep, little cub?" he asked gently.

"I didn't think I could sleep any better than when I started sleeping in your arms... But last night was the best night of sleep I can remember..." Owen admitted bashfully.

Ian smiled. "I'm glad. I think we'll be staying like this when we're at home on our own, little cub. No barriers between us."

Owen looked up at that, smiling happily. "I like that, sir...thank you..."

Ian wrapped his arms around Owen in a tight hug. "It'll be good for both of us," he whispered, kissing his boy's ear.

Owen snuggled close, soaking up the affection.

Ian pulled Owen onto his lap, situating his boy comfortably, and stroked his hips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha Daddy," Owen whispered.

Ian scruffed Owen's neck. "It's going to be up to you when you get your reminder spanking today, little boy. When you're ready for it, you're going to put yourself over my knees."

Owen blinked at that, an almost nervous look crossing his face. "Yessir..." He finally found his voice and responded to the order.

Squeezing Owen's neck, Ian's thumb stroked his boy's cheek as he said gently, "For now, we're going to have breakfast. I thought we'd do pancakes today."

"That sounds good, sir..." Owen smiled, pressing his face into Ian's hand.

Ian stroked his boy's face a few more moments and then stood up, helping Owen to stand as well, wrapping his arm around his boy's waist and guiding him to the kitchen.

Owen followed quietly. "Can I help with anything, sir?"

"Why don't you get together some fruit to go with the pancakes?" Ian suggested. "We could have a mixture." As he began to prepare the pancakes, he said, "You said you wished I'd mark you last night. Do you remember?"

Owen began gathering the fruit, carefully slicing. "I remember... " he said softly. "I just... Think maybe it'd help me feel even more like I'm yours...if there was something physical I could see that said as much..."

"When I first adopted you, we talked about you wearing a ring," Ian said quietly. "I put in an order for one, before you left. It arrived the day you came home to me..."

Owen looked up quickly at that. "You...you bought me a ring? Before I ran off like a little fool..." His voice caught.

Ian moved quickly, wrapping Owen into a tight hug and kissing his head. "We've dealt with that. You've been punished and forgiven. No more feeling guilty," he whispered in his boy's ear.

Owen wrapped his arms around Ian, pressing as close as possible. "I'll try really hard, sir. It's hard not to feel guilty, though. Knowing how much I hurt you..."

"I'm not hurting anymore, cub," Ian whispered, scruffing his neck.

Owen slanted his head, exposing his neck. "I hope I never hurt you like that ever again..." he whispered.

Ian ran his fingers gently over Owen's pulse, tightening his embrace. "I know you'll do better," he whispered.

"You'll train me so I can..." Owen's belief in his alpha was clear.

"I will," Ian confirmed.

Owen smiled crookedly, waiting for a signal from Ian that he should finish slicing the fruit. It was quickly becoming habit to not do anything without permission. He suspected that eventually, Ian would have him go back to making basic decisions on his own, but he was still learning obedience. That meant waiting for permission on everything.

Ian kissed his ear and gently squeezed his neck. "We'll carry on with breakfast. After we've finished, I'll put the ring on you."

Owen swallowed. "Okay, sir..."

Ian released his boy, so they could return to preparing breakfast.

Owen quickly finished slicing fruit up; then, with a quick question and permission from Ian, got plates and utensils out. Soon, everything was ready and on the table. Owen stood to the side and waited for Ian to direct him.

Ian led Owen to the table, sitting down and settling his boy on his lap, wrapping his arm securely around his son's waist.

Owen snuggled back against Ian's chest, turning his head just enough to kiss the older man on the cheek. "Love you, Daddy..." he whispered.

Ian smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, little cub. So very much." Holding Owen tight and secure, he began to feed him.

Owen ate obediently, opening his mouth for each bite, no matter what Ian decided to feed him. He always felt young and helpless and out of control, being fed like this, but maybe that was the point?

Ian kept his boy tight and secure against him, whispering, "My good little boy," and, "My good little cub," every so often as he fed him, periodically kissing his head or squeezing his neck.

Owen sighed happily at how tight he was being held. It felt different this time. He liked all the other times being held tight- unable to move without Ian's permission- but this time, the barrier of material wasn't in the way; he could feel the heat directly from his Dom's skin. As vulnerable as he was to Ian, the older man was making himself vulnerable too and that show of trust was freeing and enabled Owen to let go of what tiny little control he'd held for himself. He shifted slightly so every part of his back touched his Dom and every part of his front was exposed and vulnerable to whatever Ian decided to do.

Ian continued to feed his boy (and himself along with Owen), touching and stroking Owen's chest, stomach and hips; kissing his shoulder or his ear every so often.

By the time Ian had finished feeding him, Owen was limp and completely suggestable; before, he'd wanted to obey- now he couldn't do anything unless he was told. It was impossible. He hadn't fallen yet, but he was on the fringes, where the only thing he could focus on was his Dom's words, touch or commands. If Ian told him to bend over the table for a spanking, he'd just do it. He wouldn't even ask what he'd done wrong or give his Dom a hurt or confused look.

Ian kissed Owen's shoulder and then carefully helped his boy to stand, squeezing the back of his neck, before he stood up himself. "Go and stand in the corner while I clean up," he whispered, kissing Owen's ear. "And then I'll get the ring for you."

Owen smiled and quickly obeyed, standing and facing the corner without glancing away once.

Ian cleaned up and then walked over to his boy, drawing Owen out of the corner and into his arms. "Good cub," he whispered in Owen's ear, before kissing it.

Owen quivered at the praise, barely able to keep himself from throwing his arms around Ian impulsively. "Can I hug you, sir...?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, my little cub." Ian kissed his neck.

Owen made what was a cross between a purr and a rumbling noise at the kiss, slanting his head so his throat was more exposed. He also shifted closer, wrapping his arms around his alpha in a tight hug.

Ian tightened his arms around Owen, kissing his neck again and stroking the back of his head. "I'm not letting you go. My little boy," he whispered, stroking down Owen's back and over his bottom.

Owen nuzzled against his alpha, content to go and do whatever ordered as long as he kept being held onto.

Ian held him a bit tighter, stroking his hair and back, and then led him back to the bedroom. He opened a drawer in the dresser and took out a small ring box.

"That's it? You've really had it since before I ran?" Owen asked, with a hint of wonder.

"I picked it up on my way home when you came home." Ian took the ring out of the box, turning it so Owen could see the inscription: _For my cub. Alpha Daddy._

"It's perfect." Owen swallowed hard. "Will you...?"

"Of course." Ian gestured for Owen to give him his hand and then he carefully put the ring on his boy.

Owen bit his lip, then threw his arms around Ian in a tight hug. "Thank you, sir...it'll help a lot..." he whispered, snuggling as close as possible.

Ian kissed his head. "I love you, my cub. My little boy," he whispered in Owen's ear. "I won't let you go. I promise."

"I love you too, Alpha Daddy..." Owen said quietly, just continuing to snuggle.

"Would you like to watch a movie, little cub?" Ian asked gently.

"Yes, alpha..." Owen smiled up at Ian.

Kissing Owen's cheek, Ian guided him to the bed and sat, pulling his boy onto his lap and stroking his hair and back as he set up the movie.

Owen sat content and as soon as the movie was set up and Ian was leaning back against the headboard, he snuggled close with his head on his Alpha's shoulder. He was where he belonged.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around his boy, situating Owen on his lap and kissing his head, then his shoulder. "My little boy," he whispered.

"Always..." Owen whispered, settling down the rest of the way and watching the movie.

Ian continued holding onto his son all throughout the movie, continually stroking Owen's hair or squeezing his neck. He needed to keep his cub close.

When the movie ended, Owen snuggled closer yet. "What now, sir?" he asked quietly.

Ian let his hands rest possessively on his boy's hips. "Is there anything that you feel you'd like to do?" he asked.

"Not really..." Owen admitted. "I'm happy just being with you."

Ian stroked the back of Owen's neck as he thought about it. "We could play a game," he suggested.

Owen purred, shifting his head forward without thinking, inviting more of the possessive 'petting'. "I'd like that, sir..." he said quietly.

Ian squeezed the nape of his neck. "Very well, little cub. There are a few board games in here. We can find one to play."

Owen smiled over his shoulder at Ian. "Thanks..." His smile turned into a grin. "Do you want to pick the game?"

Ian kissed his head and nodded, running his fingers over Owen's cheek and down his throat before he moved to pick one out.

Owen bit his lip as Ian moved away, fidgeting slightly.

Ian noticed his son fidgeting and he was quick to return to Owen's side with the game.

Owen swallowed hard, giving Ian a hesitant look. "Alpha daddy?" he whispered.

"Yes, little cub?" Ian reached out to scruff him.

Owen swallowed again. "I... I still need 'minding..." he managed to force out, in a tiny voice.

"Are you ready now, my cub?" Ian asked gently.

"Yessir..." Owen looked down, ashamed that he needed to be reminded not to run off without word and do dangerous things. It should be something he didn't need to be reminded of.

"Then you know what you need to do, my little boy." Ian stroked his cheek.

Biting his lip and giving his alpha a pathetically begging look (as if he was asking Ian to take over like normal and not make him actually put himself into position), Owen swallowed hard again and sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Please, alpha?" _Please don't make me position myself for a spanking. Please don't make me be that brave..._

Ian stroked Owen's cheek. "It's important you follow my orders, little cub. Even when doing so is scary." His voice was gentle, but still firm.

Owen took a slow breath and nodded. He didn't know why being asked to place himself over his Alpha's lap and asking for the spanking he knew he had coming and deserved was so unnerving. He'd faced greater threats and pain before without this much anxiety. Best to just get it over with. He found himself glad he was already naked, though. If he had to push jeans and underwear down as well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Taking another deep breath, he quickly but carefully lay over his Alpha's lap, then squirmed into a more secure position where he didn't feel like he was going to slide off.

Ian began to stroke down Owen's entire back side, going from the back of his neck down to his feet and then up again, his hand delivering a firm swat each time it passed over Owen's bottom or thighs. "This isn't just about punishment, little boy, but about helping you remember who you belong to. Who you have to stay alive and whole for. I was hurt when you disappeared, my little cub. Both times."

Owen began to cry at Ian's last few words. "I'm sorry... Didn't mean to hurt you... Didn't want to... I'm sorry..."

"It hurt me because I can't live without you, my cub. My little boy." Ian wrapped his other arm securely around Owen's waist, his son's body warm against his own bare chest. " _This_ is where you belong. _This_ is your home. _Me_."

"You are my home. I belong to you... belong with you..." Owen sniffled and found himself immediately relaxing as his Alpha strengthened his hold on him, making him secure. He blinked as he realized he was being warmed by his Alpha's body heat with no rough material barriers between them. It made him want to press closer. At the same time, he stiffened up, afraid to squirm. He knew what tended to happen if he squirmed too much and he didn't want to upset Ian.

"Don't try to fight your reactions, little boy. _My_ little boy. You don't have that right. To hide them from me." Ian continued to stroke down from Owen's neck to his feet; continued to deliver a firm smack each time his hand passed over his cub's bottom and thighs.

"...Yessir..." Owen said hesitantly, obviously nervous that his reactions would upset Ian. He obeyed, though, letting his body loosen up. He immediately began to squirm at the petting, letting out tiny whimpers and squirming more frantically at the smacks.

"You're _mine_ , little cub. You belong _with_ me and _to_ me. I'm never going to be upset about how you react, my little boy," Ian continued. "I will be _more_ upset - and hurt - if you try to hide from me."

"...Yessir..." Owen said, his voice a little breathless and a lot less hesitant as he continued to wiggle at the attention. He was putting his entire trust in Ian being able to hold him in place. Ian's possessive words and declaration that Owen's reactions belonged to him made it easy to let go.

It didn't take long for a very obvious reaction to occur. This time, Owen didn't even attempt to stop or hide it. He just whimpered, "Alpha?", seeking direction on how to handle it.

"Don't fight, little cub," Ian said. "I'm not going to be disgusted. I'm not going to be worried." He squeezed Owen's neck. "Don't hide from me."

Owen whimpered again, confused. He wasn't hiding anything. He wasn't fighting, either. But he'd reached a point that he needed to either actively do something or submit to Ian doing something or he'd be left uncomfortably squirming till his body calmed. Which he'd do if that's what his Alpha demanded. Was that what Ian required? He wasn't sure how to ask and let out a tiny sob, just continuing to squirm helplessly, arching his back so his bottom raised, exposing it and his sit spots.

" _Let go_ , little cub," Ian said firmly, squeezing the nape of Owen's neck and beginning to firmly swat his boy's bottom, working down to his sit spots and thighs. "I'm right here to catch you."

"Y...yessir..." Owen gasped out, squirming increasing, his body doing naturally what his mind couldn't think to do. He pressed every part of himself possible into his Alpha, whining and whimpering.

"I've got you, cub," Ian said, squeezing his bottom possessively. "Your alpha daddy is _right here_ , little boy."

"Y... You got me..." Owen gasped out, his wriggling and pressing closer becoming more focused, even as it became more urgent. If he had been being punished, this wouldn't be happening. He knew. But Ian had said it wasn't about punishment. It was about giving every part of himself over to his Alpha's control. And because of that, he had no control. At all. If he had, he may have been embarrassed at how he was moving against his alpha. He wasn't. The only one who could stop him now _was_ his alpha.

"For _always_ ," Ian promised, caressing and stroking his boy's body. He swatted and rubbed Owen's bottom, scruffing the nape of his neck. "You are _completely mine_."

"...Yours..." Owen whined, before pressing hard against Ian, his squirming becoming little more than hard shivers and quakes. And then a low moan, several spasming jerks and Owen went limp, boneless over his Alpha's lap.

Ian rested his hand on Owen's bottom and his neck, alternating between gently rubbing and possessively squeezing. "My little cub. I won't let you go," he promised. "You're exactly where you belong."

Owen took in a ragged breath, then began to cry and laugh softly, at the same time. "I got you messy again," was all he could think to say. He didn't even sound sorry about it. "...All of me belongs to you..." he added in a whisper, focusing on the possessive touch of his Alpha.

"I'll clean us up again, little boy," Ian promised, stroking Owen's back and over his bottom. "You're completely mine. My cub."

"...Yours for always..." Owen agreed, relaxing as his Alpha seemed to try and memorize his body (at least the back half) through touch.

"I've got you," Ian whispered. "I love you. And no matter what happens...I will _always_ do everything within my power to bring you home to me. To make sure you stay where you belong."

"Even if my being gone is my own fault?" Owen asked, in a painful tone that indicated he didn't believe he deserved that type of love.

"I can't live without you, my little cub," Ian whispered. "I love you. I can't ever lose you."

Owen let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "So, you'll always come for me. I might get a sore bottom or other types of trouble if I'm the reason you had to come after me, but you'll always come..." he whispered.

" _Always_ , little boy," Ian promised. "No matter what. You don't _ever_ have to worry that you'll push me too far, because I have _no limits_ when it comes to my little cub."

"Love you, Alpha Daddy..." Owen sniffled, just lying complacently over Ian's lap. He wasn't going to do anything, even move, without his Dom's permission.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Ian kept his hands on his boy's body, reluctant to move Owen when he knew his boy was with him and safe.

Owen continued to hold still; not only because it felt good and right to be over his Alpha's lap, the older man holding and touching him however _he_ saw fit; not only because it made him feel safe and secure and able to let go... but because he knew moving meant this moment would end. And while a new moment might begin that was just as good, it wouldn't be the same. He knew they'd need to move soon- he was in desperate need of a bath- but he wasn't going to speed the process up.

Ian stroked and caressed a bit longer, letting himself feel his son close, and then said, quietly, "It's time to clean us off, little cub, and then it'll be bed time." He helped Owen to stand, touching and stroking his face or neck every so often.

Owen obediently stood when Ian directed him to. He immediately tilted his head, so Ian could take hold of his throat easily, leaning into the older man as much as possible without hindering their ability to walk. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. His body language said it all clearly. He was Ian's to do with as the older man wanted; there was no fight in him at all. He was completely submitting to his alpha.

Ian kept his hand firmly in place on his boy's neck, guiding Owen into the bathroom and wasting no time in cleaning him off, continually touching or stroking. Every so often, he would repeat, "Mine," in a low, possessive tone.

Owen had remained quiet and still when Ian first began cleaning him, but with each touch and stroke, accompanied by the possessive declaration, he began to twitch and quiver, then let out tiny whimpers, until by the time Ian was finished washing him, he was shaking visibly and crying softly, whispering, "...Yours...' after each 'Mine' was said.

Ian kissed his cheeks, wiping away the tears with gentle touches of his fingertips. "I'm not going to let you go. My little boy," he whispered. He was quick in cleaning himself off, so he could take hold of Owen once more.

Owen swallowed and took a deep breath. He'd cried more in front of and for Ian than he could recall ever doing at any time during his adult life; save when he'd lost friends in combat. He wasn't certain why he kept crying now, except that he had given such complete control over himself to his alpha that he _couldn't_ control himself. He was just grateful that Ian didn't seem to mind and in fact seemed to want all his reactions, no matter what they were. It made his father happy to take care of him and for him to not hide anything and so he didn't hide anything, no matter how embarrassing it could potentially be if anyone else saw. Ian wouldn't use his reactions against him. He trusted that.

Ian scruffed Owen, guiding his boy back into the bedroom, stroking his cheeks and kissing away his tears. As he had done the previous night, he stretched out on the bed, drawing Owen up and on top of him again.

Owen sniffled and whimpered, quickly situating himself so that his head was on Ian's chest, his legs straddling the older man, so that by the time he was settled, he was touching from head to toe and all parts of him were within reach of Ian's roaming hands.

Ian began to stroke and caress over his boy's body, kissing his hair and every so often whispering declarations of love and possessiveness.

Owen nuzzled into his alpha's chest, closing his eyes. "...Love you, da..." he whispered, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you. My good little boy," Ian whispered, closing his eyes and slipping into sleep fairly quickly himself, his arms tight around Owen.


	3. Responding and Responses

**Responding and Responses**

 **Title:** Responding and Responses

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Jurassic World. We are making no money from this fic.

 **Summary:** 3rd in Fallen Kingdom series. Spin-off from Redeeming Grant story 53.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; heavy D/s; use of an implement/harsher spanking; elements of age-play; some sexual content – could be considered pseudo-incest; spoilers up to and including Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom; AU; potentially triggering material

###

Claire frowned as her car made another odd sound. "Come on...come on... At least wait till I get to a larger town before dying on me..." she muttered unhappily. This trip had been planned with high expectations. When Eli had contacted her and asked her her opinion on who they should enlist to help them try and capture the Mesosaurus that was now terrorizing the ocean, she'd immediately thought of three people.

The first, Ian Malcolm, she'd dismissed as a pipe dream. He'd been against the breeding of dinosaurs ever since his experience twenty-five years before. On top of that, she knew that Owen had a relationship with him and after what had happened to Owen the last time he'd agreed to help (damn Wheatley), she didn't even want to attempt to broach asking him for help.

The second, Ellie Sattler, had shifted her focus soon after returning from the island and was a veterinarian in an emergency animal hospital near a zoo. She sympathized with Claire's belief that the creatures needed to be captured and taken to a safe location, but wasn't willing to put her own patients at risk. Especially when she had been out of the field of study for so long, she doubted she could be much help.

Which left her third and last option. Alan Grant. A man who she'd left numerous messages for, but who hadn't returned her call. Which kinda stung. After all, she had actually known him before she got involved with InGen. She'd dated his son Billy. And yeah, maybe she and Billy had broken up, but it hadn't been an acrimonious split. They'd just grown apart because their jobs were on separate coasts (and eventually separate continents). Why wouldn't he answer her calls? It was why she'd decided to rent a car and drive out to where she knew he spent every summer; the dig where he took his students to get experience looking for and examining fossils. It was in a remote part of Montana, though; and she was still at least half a day's drive away and now the car was acting up and if she broke down...

And then the car broke down. "Aaaaaaargh!" Claire growled and let her head thump on the steering wheel. Now what? She glanced at her map. (The GPS on her phone had conked out as soon as she left range of the cell-tower. She really should have bought one that used a satellite instead.) "Wait...oh please, please, please be home and say you'll help..." she muttered, before frowning and looking around. "...Oh please, please, please someone drive by so I can get to a town and make a phone call..." She amended her pleas.

The road luckily wasn't a deserted one and it wasn't more than a few minutes before a middle-aged woman drove by and then stopped, seeing the car stalled with another woman inside. The driver parked and got out, heading towards Claire's car and tapping lightly on the window. "You okay?"

Claire quickly rolled down the window. "Oh thank goodness... the rental car just died and my cell phone doesn't work out here and if I could just get a ride into town, or if you have a phone that works, if I could just borrow it to call my friend to pick me up... he lives maybe half an hour... or maybe more, I'm not sure... from here... I'd really appreciate it!" Claire found herself babbling.

"Of course." The woman didn't waste any time in handing her phone over to Claire.

"Thank you so much!" Claire quickly dialed Owen's number. She remembered his cabin being in Montana. She wasn't certain how far away it was from her current location; but surely it couldn't be that far away? When the call connected, she asked hesitantly, "Owen?"

"Oh _crap_... what do I need to come fix now?" Owen muttered in resignation. He and Claire had parted on better terms this time and he knew if she truly needed his help, he'd be there for her. And since she didn't tend to call him unless she really needed his help, he had a feeling he'd be neck deep in dino-poop before long.

Claire blinked. "My car broke down and I need a lift to Dr. Alan Grant's dig site! It's very important I talk with him..." She began to babble again, telling Owen about the Mesosaurus and how they needed to find a way to capture it and move it to the island and that Dr. Grant might be their best shot at doing so, since Dr. Malcolm didn't want to have anything to do with dinosaurs anymore and Dr. Sattler was a vet and... She didn't know exactly what she told him, to be honest, but by the end of her spiel, he'd agreed to come pick her up at the tiny town that was nearest to where she'd broken down. Apparently, he was four hours away from her and Dr. Grant was another five hours beyond that, so she considered herself very lucky that he was willing to drop everything to come rescue her. "Thanks, Owen..." she whispered, before ending the call and handing the phone back to the woman who'd stopped to help her. "You wouldn't be able to drop me off in the next town, would you?" she asked hopefully.

The woman didn't really understand half of what Claire had babbled to her friend on the phone, but she was quick to nod her agreement. "Of course. Do you have someone you can call to pick up your car?" she asked.

Claire bit her lip and looked at the car. "It's a rental. I guess I'll need to call the rental company and let them know what happened. They'll probably want to arrange for it to be towed..." She grabbed her purse and the small overnight bag she'd packed. "I hadn't planned to spend more than a night where I was going, so luckily I packed light..." Probably _too_ light, if the way the woman was dressed was any indication. She'd brought clothes for southern California, not the mountains in Montana. Sighing softly to herself, she hoisted her bags onto her shoulders and locked the car. "I really appreciate your help..." she said to the woman.

The woman nodded. "No problem." She walked to her own car and got in, waiting for Claire to get in the passenger seat.

Claire quickly got in and buckled up. "Dr. Grant really is out in the middle of the wilderness..." she said hesitantly... uncertain if she should initiate a conversation or not but feeling awkward staying quiet.

The woman nodded. "It's home," she commented, driving in the direction of town.

Claire glanced at the woman, hoping she hadn't offended her. "Do you know Dr. Grant?" she asked, with a hesitant smile.

"Yes, though I see more of his son," the woman commented. "It doesn't sound like he's aware you're coming to visit him."

"You know Billy?" Claire perked up. "I used to date Billy... when we broke up, we were still friendly... I tried to call Dr. Grant several times, but he never answered my calls and it's very important I talk to him, but I don't know why he didn't answer..." Claire bit her lip. Why wouldn't he answer? She'd thought he liked her. She'd left plenty of messages...

"He's been doing a lot of work. At least that's my understanding," the woman said. "Maybe he hasn't had time to call you back yet."

Claire bit her lip harder, suddenly worried. If Dr. Grant was so busy with work that he couldn't answer even one of her messages, the chances of her getting his help were not good. And she really needed to get his help. Otherwise, someone in some government office was going to decide that torpedoing the Mesosaurus was the only option and while her being loose wasn't ideal... she was a living creature who hadn't asked to be set loose. Killing her for the mistakes of the men who bred her was unfair. It really was! By this time, they had reached the tiny town and were pulling into a service station. "Thank you..." Claire smiled at the woman again. "I appreciate the lift. I'll call the rental company from here and they can arrange for their car to be towed. And Owen said he'd pick me up, so..."

"If you'd like, I can stay with you until your friend comes and picks you up," the woman offered, as she parked the car.

"Oh... you don't need to do that!" Claire said quickly. "You've already done so much. I really appreciate it. But I should be safe enough here and Owen is nothing if not reliable. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure, but here," the woman passed Claire a business card, "my number. In case your friend runs into any problems and isn't able to pick you up."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this..." Claire took the card gratefully. Owen was reliable; but after the way her luck was running, she couldn't count out the possibility that he'd get stuck somewhere and unable to come get her. Gathering her few belongings, she got out her own business card and handed it to the woman. "If there is ever anything I can do to repay your kindness, please let me know..." She smiled brightly before getting out of the car. Giving the woman a tiny wave, she straightened her shoulders and went into the service station to see about calling the rental company and letting them know about the car.

* * *

Owen had been in the middle of building a storage shed out in the back yard when Claire had called. Ian was at work, or he most likely would have asked permission to go 'rescue' his ex-girlfriend. Since Ian _was_ at work and since Owen was fairly certain Ian wouldn't say no to him providing help to Claire, he'd immediately agreed to help her on his own. He put the tools away, went into the house to take a quick shower and grab an overnight bag, left a quick note for Ian that he left on the end table by the front door and took off. He didn't notice that the note blew off the table and under the couch when he opened the door to leave. And having left a paper note, he didn't think about the importance of actually calling his alpha and letting him know what was going on or asking permission. He also didn't notice that his phone battery was very low. He had a charger for it, in his bag. That wouldn't do him any good, thirty minutes later when he was already on the road, driving and the phone died.

* * *

Ian came home after work, tired and worn down and looking forward to spending the rest of the day with his boy. He wasn't too concerned when he got home and realised Owen's car wasn't there, figuring his cub had gone to the shops or something.

His worry grew as the time passed and Owen didn't come home. And worry became full panic when he tried calling, only to get a notification that the phone was switched off.

* * *

Owen was arriving to the tiny town Claire was stranded in about the time Ian would be getting home. Since he didn't realize that his note had blown off the table and under the couch, he assumed Ian knew what he was doing and didn't bother calling to let the older man know he'd arrived safely. He figured he'd call Ian when he got Claire to her destination. He quickly found the only service station in the area and pulled into the parking area. He grinned as Claire immediately came out to meet him. "We need to stick around while you get your rental sorted?" he asked curiously.

"Nope!" Claire's lips smacked out the 'p' sound. "I called the company and they've arranged for towing and will send one of their representatives to pick the car up. If you would be so kind as to take me to Dr. Grant as soon as possible, though, I'd appreciate it!" Claire smiled.

Owen's grin widened. "Your wish is my command..." he teased, waiting for her to put her bags in the back seat and buckle up before pulling out to continue on their journey.

* * *

Alan Grant had been finishing off some work when he had another call come through. He didn't really have a whole lot of time between projects, but he'd yet to respond to Claire's calls. Figuring it was her trying to reach him again, he answered this time. "Alan Grant here."

"It's Marjorie," came a familiar voice on the other end. "Do you know a Claire Dearing?"

"Yeah." Alan frowned. Marjorie ran in vastly different circles; they only knew each other because she'd come to welcome him and Billy after they'd moved in, on one of the few days she hadn't been travelling out of town for work. "Did something happen? Is she in trouble?"

"She was coming to see you," Marjorie answered. "In a rental car that broke down. I gave her a lift to the nearest service station. She's called a friend to come and pick her up." After a pause, she added, "If you'd answered her calls, she probably would have called you."

Alan winced at the light scolding. "Yeah," was all he said. "I'll be here. Anything else you need?"

"No. Just stay safe. If I even understood half of what she was talking about, things are looking shaky for her."

"Thanks for the heads up." After a quick goodbye, Alan hung up the phone. He looked at his projects, spread out across his desk in the office, and shook his head. "What have you got yourself into, Claire?" he muttered, before leaving the room to let Billy know about their visitor.

Billy glanced up as Alan - his father - entered the room. "Hey, dad. What's up?" he asked. They'd been at the dig a lot later today. One of the students had found something that had seemed like a possible new site. In truth, the student had taken one of the bones from the known dig and planted it at the new site in hopes that it would gain her extra credit in the class. Instead, she'd got sent home from the project and the choice to withdraw from the program voluntarily or be expelled. He understood the need to prove yourself and make questionable decisions in trying to do so (he'd taken those dino eggs, after all), but he'd never been tempted to falsify research. He was pretty certain if he had, Alan would have blistered his backside. He'd certainly done so when he'd taken the eggs, after all.

He blinked as he realized Alan hadn't answered him yet. "Dad?"

Alan walked over to Billy and sat down next to him, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Marjorie called to tell me Claire's on her way here. She's been trying to get in touch with me. I figured I'd have a bit more time before she tried tracking me down." He wasn't upset about the fact; more worried, especially as she could have been stranded for a long time before anyone came. What had happened to her phone?

Billy frowned. "Yeah. I coulda told you she wouldn't wait long if she felt it was important. Stubborn, that one. One of the reasons we broke up..." He chuckled. "How'd Marjorie find out about her coming, though?"

"Her rental broke down," Alan answered. "Of all the people who could have come across her, it happened to be Marjorie." He frowned and shook his head. "She either didn't have her cell or it wasn't working..."

"Knowing where Marjorie lives? I'm guessing she couldn't get reception..." Billy snorted. "She was probably in such a hurry to drive up here, she didn't bother to check what cell phone reception was like in the area; she would have realized a satellite phone would be more useful. If she didn't have a landline available anyway..." Billy paused. "...I guess now is when I should inform you that some guy named Lockwood called while you were in the shower. Said he was sending something to you by special courier but he needed to explain it. Here's his number."

"Thanks." Alan took the number from his son and got up to call back, though he stayed close enough to Billy that his son could hear what he was saying. After a few moments, he spoke. "It's Alan Grant here. Yeah." He paused and then frowned. "Do you have the records? Can you e-mail them to me?" He waited a beat and then asked, "She knew about it? Are you sure it's just a precaution?" He listened a bit longer and then said, "I'll make sure I'm here to get it. Thanks." He then disconnected the call.

Billy's eyes had widened in curiosity the more Alan had talked. As soon as his father had hung up the phone, he said, "Okay. What did Claire know about? What are we preventing? What are we waiting for?"

"Apparently, Claire and a man named Owen were exposed to a potential virus. They were on the island when the volcano erupted," Alan replied. "They both need to have an innoculation and Lockwood is sending Claire's here. But Owen's is going to his father. Ian Malcolm."

"Ian Malcolm allowed his son to have anything to do with that island?" Billy blinked. "He hated everything to do with that place..."

* * *

While Lockwood was on the phone with Alan Grant, Eli had been tasked with contacting Ian Malcolm to let him know that Owen needed the inoculation. It hadn't taken long at all for Ian to inform him that Owen had taken off somewhere, or for him to hear the fearful worry for his son in the older man's voice, but before he could offer some empty reassurances (how would he know if Owen would be okay if they didn't have any idea where he'd gone to?), he overheard Lockwood mention something about Claire's car breaking down and a friend picking her up to take her the rest of the way to Grant's summer home. "Hold on a second, Dr. Malcolm..." he said into the phone, with a hint of urgency.

Looking toward Lockwood, Eli asked, "Where does Dr. Grant live, father?"

Lockwood paused, pulling the phone away from his ear so he could quickly answer his son's question. He didn't press on Eli about why he was asking, figuring his son would let him know the details once they were both finished on their respective calls.

"I thought so..." Eli mumbled. "Dr. Malcolm? I don't want to get your hopes up... in case I'm wrong... but Claire Dearing was on her way to see an old friend of yours: Dr. Alan Grant? He's about nine hours drive away from you. She was driving and apparently, her car broke down about four hours drive away from you. Is it possible she called Owen to pick her up and take her the remaining five hours to Dr. Grant? He told my dad that she had a friend picking her up and bringing her the rest of the way..."

Ian took a deep breath, trying not to let his panic show through any more than it had been already. "If she called him, he would have driven out to pick her up." And he'd been at work, so Owen might not necessarily have thought to tell him directly.

It took only a few moments to confer with his father, Lockwood to confer with Grant and then to convey the information back to Ian. "Dr. Malcolm? We were planning to have our courier plane stop at the airport closest to you to drop off the vaccine for Owen. Dr. Grant has assured us that when Claire arrives, if Owen is the friend that arrives with her, he'll call us and instead of dropping off the vaccine, we'll just have the courier pick you up and bring you to your son. If it isn't Owen, we will of course do everything possible to help you locate him." Eli tried to sound reassuring.

"Thank you," Ian answered. "I'll keep trying to call Owen from my landline, so my cell is clear if it is him." His worry and fear were thick in his voice. He couldn't lose his son...

"Of course, sir. If what Dr. Grant says follows... They should reach his place by 10:00. I'll have the courier head your way and wait at the airport. As soon as we know one way or the other, it will be ready to go and you can be there by midnight," Eli promised.

"Thank you," Ian said again. While he was still obviously worried and scared for his son, he was calming down now that they had a plan.

Eli hung up the phone and looked at his own father. "Can we get the courier ready and to Dr. Malcolm's airport within the next two hours? Apparently, Owen took off without word and the man is worried senseless..."

Lockwood nodded. "I'll get that arranged now," he commented, picking up the phone to do just that.

Eli impulsively hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."

Lockwood wrapped his arms around Eli to hug him tightly in return. "I love you, son. Very much so. And while I don't expect it would happen...I would be just as worried and scared as Dr. Malcolm if you were to leave without a word."

"I'm not quite as impulsive as Owen, so I doubt that ever happens." Eli smiled crookedly. "Still. I'll keep that in mind."

Lockwood nodded. "But you are extremely important to me. And I don't want to ever risk losing you."

"You won't, sir." Eli hugged his father again before pulling back so the courier company could be called.

* * *

Eli's words were accurate. Owen pulled into the drive of Alan and Billy's house at 10:00 sharp. Owen took lead, grabbing his bag and striding up to the door, briskly knocking. Claire trailed behind.

Alan didn't waste any time in opening the front door, looking over the two youngsters who had arrived on his doorstep. "Claire." He then looked at Owen. "Are you Owen?" He got that out of the way immediately. Ian was waiting for word on his son. Alan didn't have to imagine too hard how he would feel if Billy were to suddenly take off without word. He stepped back to allow them to enter the house.

Owen blinked owlishly as he stepped through the door, looking over his shoulder questioningly at Claire. She just shrugged, looking as confused as he felt. "Uh... Yessir..." he finally answered. "How'd you know?" This was said with a hint of worry.

Billy slipped out to call Eli as soon as Owen's identity was confirmed. Dr. Malcolm should be at the airport with the courier. Instead of getting the vaccine, he could just hop aboard and be on his way.

Alan closed the door and motioned for the two of them to follow him into the main room, even as he answered Owen. "I had a call from Lockwood. _His_ son was on the phone to _your_ father."

Owen blinked again. "Why'd Eli need to call my dad?" He sounded as confused as he felt.

Claire got a sketchy look in her eyes as she realized why Eli might call Ian. She'd been told of the needed vaccines but ignored the request that she come get it immediately, figuring she could get it when she returned. She hadn't thought to mention it to Owen, but he'd need one too. It made sense that when they couldn't contact him, they'd call his father.

Alan looked at Claire, even as he responded to Owen. "When you and Claire were on the island, you were exposed to a virus that you'll need to be vaccinated against. Lockwood and Eli are sending it here by courier."

Owen blinked, suddenly nervous. "It has to be a vaccine? I can't just take it in pill or liquid form?"

Claire frowned at the sudden nerves. This was the first time she'd seen him actively nervous about _anything_. "There wasn't any need to send it by courier..." she said, in a bid to distract her ex-boyfriend. "...I planned to get mine as soon as I'd finished speaking with you and returned..."

Owen turned irritable eyes on Claire. "You _knew_ and didn't think to give me a heads up?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal!" Claire defended herself.

"I'm afraid so," Alan answered. "You at least have until the courier arrives to get used to the idea. In the meantime, might I suggest you call your father?" he added. "He's worried about you."

Owen blinked owlishly at Alan again. "Why's he worried? I left a note," he said, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. "...Oh _crap_. It's dead..." He winced. If Ian had been trying to call, he wouldn't have got through. No wonder he was worried.

"You can borrow my phone to call him," Alan offered.

"Thank you, sir..." Owen took Alan up on his offer. Unfortunately, by this point, Ian was in the air, flying toward his son. The call went straight to voicemail. Owen looked very nervous about that development, not knowing Ian was coming to get him. "He's not answering..." he said, worry in his voice after he'd left a brief message for Ian saying that he and Claire had arrived at Dr. Grant's safely.

"He has my number," Alan commented. "He'll call back. In the meantime, do you have a way of charging your phone? And since I'm sure neither of you have eaten, I'll cook something," he added.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Got the charger in my bag..." He rummaged in said bag until he pulled the item out and plugged it into the nearest outlet. "And food would be great, thanks.'

Claire nodded. "Maybe while we eat, I can ask you what I came to talk to you about..." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Alan didn't comment that they had some things to talk about. He just headed into the kitchen, quickly asking Billy to prepare drinks for the four of them.

Billy quickly did as requested. He could tell when his father was upset about something and he didn't want to add to the list of what was upsetting him.

Claire still didn't realize the thin ice she was on and immediately began trying to convince Alan to come help Lockwood and Eli in their attempts to capture the last remaining dinosaurs before they were killed.

While Alan did listen and pay attention to what Claire was saying, he wasn't too happy with what had happened that day, so his responses weren't quite as open as they might have been.

Owen could tell Alan wasn't happy. What he _couldn't_ tell was the reason for it. It was clear that Claire was either oblivious to the older man's current attitude or was ignoring it, though. They'd finished eating over an hour before and she'd been talking and explaining everything she'd been up to for the last ten years of her life. Everything. One look at Alan and Billy's face and Owen knew she should have been more careful in _how_ she told them, if not _what_ she told them. Alan looked like Ian did when Owen had first made _his_ confessions. Oh well. It was her butt on the line. He'd been after her for _years_ to pay more attention to people's reactions.

Billy looked from Claire to Owen incredulously. "You've nearly died because of these people twice and you're still helping them?!"

"The first time was a genuine mistake made because of greed and hubris; and the ones who made the mistake are dead. This last time... Lockwood wasn't involved. He was as much a victim as Claire and I. Luckily, his son actually loves him, and he could use that love and subsequent guilt to pull Eli back into line. By himself, I wouldn't trust Eli as far as I could throw him, but with Lockwood in charge, the only real worry I have is that gigantic fish, the flying fossils and Blue." Owen smiled faintly. "They didn't ask to be bred. They didn't ask for any of this. I just want to give them a chance to live before there isn't time for chances anymore..."

He glanced at his watch. "It's midnight. I don't know about you all, but maybe we can pick this conversation up in the morning?" He looked toward Alan, for agreement, and also to be told if he had a room Owen could crash in. Otherwise, he'd go out to his car.

Billy glanced at his father. He knew part of the reason Alan had allowed Claire to ramble on so long was so that Ian would have time to get to the house. It was important the two get that vaccine as soon as possible.

Alan nodded. "There's plenty of space here so you both can stay the night." There was a knock on the door and he rose to his feet, heading to the front door to open it. A quiet murmur of voices and then Alan was walking back into the room, Ian with the vaccine behind him.

Owen's and Claire's eyes both widened at seeing Owen's father.

"Da!" Owen quickly moved forward to hug the older man. "I just tried to call you!" he exclaimed, a bit surprised Ian was there.

Ian put the vaccine down and wrapped his arms tightly around his son. It was obvious how the tension went out of him just at being able to hold onto Owen, even though he didn't do anything to push his boy into a more submissive mindset. "I was trying to get hold of you," he whispered in Owen's ear, his voice still a bit ragged.

Owen heard the raggedness in his father's tone and could tell by the tight grip Ian had on him how worried the older man had been. He held on more tightly himself, to assure the Alpha that he was well and not hurt in any way. "My phone battery was dead, and I didn't realize. I'm sorry..." he whispered back, contrition and apology clear in his tone. He truly hadn't meant to worry the older man. "I left you a note… so you wouldn't worry..." he added hesitantly. For Ian to be this rattled, he couldn't have got the note. Otherwise, he would have known what was going on and would have probably been waiting for Owen to arrive at Alan Grant's house, instead of coming in two hours later. He couldn't imagine Ian wouldn't have found an earlier plane to catch if he knew where to go.

Ian shook his head, tightening his hold on his son. "I didn't get any note, son. I looked." His voice was tight with the remembered fear and worry. If they'd been alone, he wouldn't have hesitated in pulling Owen to him emotionally.

Owen pulled away for a few seconds to look into Ian's face, his own surprised and with a slightly stricken look. "You didn't find it? I left it on the table by the front door, so you would see it first thing when you got home...!" His voice trailed off as he realized the note must have blown off the table when he opened the door to leave. "...I'm sorry, Da... I didn't... I thought..." He swallowed, pulling his father in close again and holding onto him tightly. After he'd just 'disappeared' from the man's life two times before, only to almost end up dino-chow... he could only imagine what his father was thinking to come home and find the house empty and Owen apparently 'running off without word' again. "...I should have made sure the note was secure. Should have called you and left a message on your phone. Should have just asked; I know you wouldn't have disagreed with me helping Claire..." he whispered, as he thought of a slew of other options that might have prevented Ian going through the hell he'd apparently gone through with worrying about him.

Ian nodded, tightening his arms around Owen; not enough to hurt, but enough to make it clear he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Not if he could help it. "I thought I'd lost you again," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Alan cleared his throat; not wanting to interrupt, but figuring Ian had a similar way to him of dealing with wayward kids. "I got a shed out back, if you want to make use of it." That way, Ian and Owen would have privacy...and he and Claire would also have privacy.

Billy cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go into town. I'll crash at Chris's place..." he said to Alan, waiting just long enough for Alan to nod before grabbing his car keys and leaving.

Claire had been looking at Alan oddly for his comment about a shed, but when Billy quickly exited and left after the words, she looked completely confused. "Why would they need a shed? And why is Billy suddenly acting like he doesn't want to be here anymore?" Her questions were rapid and nervous.

Owen chuckled slightly at Claire's response, but it wasn't a happy sound and he didn't say anything. It was entirely up to Ian if they'd make use of the shed or not. After he'd worried his father so spectacularly, he wouldn't be able to blame the man if he took Owen to task right here, right now, in front of everyone. He knew he wouldn't- Ian wasn't one to deliberately humiliate him- but he wouldn't have been able to blame him if he had.

Ian still held his son tightly to himself, even as he nodded to Alan. He didn't even pretend not to understand what the other man was referring to. "Yeah. I think we'll make use of it." He began to lead Owen outside the house, leaving Alan to explain however he saw fit to Claire.

"What... why are they going to the shed? Why did Billy just leave? _What's going on_?" Claire demanded answers, but it was obvious she was rattled, confused and nervous.

Alan turned immediately to face Claire. "They're going to the shed so that Ian can talk to his son while I talk to you." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, guiding her over to the couch to sit down and taking the seat next to her. "Has anyone said anything about the amount of dangerous stunts you've been pulling lately?"

Claire let Alan lead her to the couch without argument, still confused about why they'd need to go to the shed to talk. She blinked at Alan's question. "Dangerous stunts?"

"Considering everything that's happened, that you've told me about, do you think you've been handling things in the right way?" Alan asked. "A lot of people have been put in danger, including yourself, because you haven't thought things through."

Claire frowned. "I'm trying to clean up the mess that was left because of something someone else did. The Mesosaurus being loose in the ocean isn't my fault!" she protested, ignoring all the other things she'd deliberately ignored or pushed through when the park opened that helped to lead to the situation they were in now. If she faced up to all the things she'd handled wrong, she'd never be able to leave her bedroom and she needed to fix things. Not be swamped by depressed guilt.

"I'm not talking about the actions of other people," Alan said. "I'm talking about your own. In the last two hours, you've confessed a lot to me. A lot that you could have handled so much better than you did."

"I... I only did what I did to... to... " Claire faltered, not entirely certain which parts of her 'confession' Alan was taking exception to. "...Do you not think we should try and rescue the creatures that are left? They're living beings. They didn't choose to be... those responsible for their birth are dead and I'm the next... or at least the second... in line to be responsible for them..." She was thoroughly confused by this point.

"We're not talking about the dinosaurs right now, Claire," Alan said. "This is about you and the actions you have taken."

* * *

Owen followed Ian without protest of any sort, making sure that he only stepped away enough to be able to walk, staying as firmly in Ian's grip as he was able. It wouldn't surprise him if, as soon as they were out of sight of the others, Ian threw him over his shoulder and carried him so as not to have his grip loosened at all. He wasn't going to suggest it, of course, but it wouldn't be the first time Ian had carried him if the older man took it into his head that Owen shouldn't be out of his grip even a little.

Ian's reluctance to embarrass his son lasted exactly as long as it took them to move out of sight of Alan and Claire; and then he grasped Owen, hoisting his boy up over his shoulder, one hand clasping Owen's bottom, giving it a few firm pats.

Owen barely grunted as he found himself hanging over his father's shoulder. He didn't fight or squirm either, immediately stiffening up enough so that it was easier to carry him, but otherwise relaxed enough that his father could do whatever he felt necessary. He let out a tiny whimper at the firm pats but managed not to whine. He knew he had a lot worse coming than pats. He'd obviously terrified his father again, even if he hadn't meant to.

Ian kept his boy in position as he walked to the shed, alternating between firmly patting and lightly swatting Owen's backside. Once they were inside, with the door closed, he set Owen down and began to strip him.

"...I'm sorry, da..." was all Owen said, as he held still and let himself be stripped bare. He only moved when necessary for Ian to remove something from him. Once he was completely naked and vulnerable, he let his gaze fall to the floor and stood tall and straight, so Ian could examine him and reassure himself that Owen wasn't injured in any way. It was humbling, being examined, but he knew his alpha would need to do it if he was going to calm down the rest of the way.

Ian began to examine and probe every part of his boy's body, touching and stroking Owen's cheek or scruffing his neck every so often. "I love you. My little cub," he whispered, pulling his boy close so that he could say it in his ear. "I thought I might have lost you again. I was terrified."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Alpha daddy..." Owen whispered, submitting to the thorough examination without even a twitch. As humbling as it was having his Alpha check him over this way, it gave him a sense of peace and belonging that he only got when his Dom was asserting full control and claiming every part of him by look or touch.

"I know, little boy, but you did." Ian stroked his cheek. "And you're going to get a spanking for those actions. But I'll still love you. I'll still forgive you."

Owen swallowed hard. "Yes, sir..." he whispered, slanting his head so his cheek pressed more firmly into Ian's hand. He didn't want a spanking and it was a bit upsetting that, despite leaving a note, he'd messed up so badly that he'd scared his father so completely, but he didn't argue. His alpha made all decisions regarding him and his body and what he would or wouldn't receive. If Ian felt he deserved a spanking, then he'd get a spanking. It was that simple. It felt wrong to argue, even if he hadn't meant to be naughty.

Ian drew Owen into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "This is going to be difficult, my little boy," he whispered. "But you need to be more careful when you want to do something and I'm not there to talk to. I'm going to use a switch."

Owen's eyes immediately teared up and he closed them tight to avoid crying. "...Yessir..." he forced out, his voice quivering slightly and betraying how nervous the idea of the switch made him. "...I should have done everything different...I didn't mean to be naughty..." he finally said in a tiny voice, needing Ian to understand that, even if he deserved to be punished.

Ian tightened his embrace, hating how the sentence had clearly affected his boy, and kissed his head. "I love you. I forgive you. I won't let you go," he promised, kissing Owen's head.

Owen swallowed and shifted so he was leaning more on his alpha. "I know, da..." he whispered, choosing to react as Ian's child rather than his submissive. It was his father that he'd scared, after all, not his Dom; and even if the two were the exact same man and the two roles overlapped _a lot_ in their relationship, at this moment, he was just a sorry boy who didn't want his daddy to be upset or worried anymore.

Ian kissed Owen's neck and held him a fraction tighter. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "I can't lose my little boy. And you need to help me keep you safe." This punishment was going to be hard on him to carry out, but he had to make sure this stuck in his son's mind. That Owen would think before taking off without making sure Ian knew where to find him. He retrieved his pack and then led his boy over to the bench, taking a seat and drawing Owen across his lap, holding him tight and secure with an arm wrapped around his waist.

Owen couldn't look his father in the eye at those words. He'd failed spectacularly when he'd decided to just leave a note. It wasn't like he didn't know better, either. He'd left notes the other two times and both times, his father had ended up frantic with worry. Why he couldn't remember and think of that was beyond him. "I'm sorry, da..." he whispered, obediently going over Ian's knee without a fight.

Ian gently rubbed Owen's lower back. "I know, son. But I need you to stop acting like this. I need you to stay safe." He brought out one of the things he'd picked up - a bottle of baby oil. It would allow him to make the punishment memorable without needing to be too severe, particularly given his decision to use the switch. Squeezing the nape of Owen's neck, he began to rub some of the oil into his boy's backside.

Biting his lip, Owen squirmed at the slickness of the oil being rubbed into his skin, glancing over his shoulder at his father uncertainly. "...Sir?" he asked hesitantly, a little nervously, because he'd been expecting to have his bottom made sore; not get what amounted to a massage. Ian was making certain the oil was completely absorbed and Owen's bottom was very sensitive after only a few moments of the attention.

Ian scruffed his boy. "This needs to be memorable, but not enough to cause any lasting damage." He kept his one hand at Owen's neck, while his other lifted and landed with a crisp smack; not anything like full force, but enough to be sure it was felt.

Owen let out a tiny huffing whine. The oil and rubbing had made him sensitive enough that what would normally have been just a firm smack felt like a full-force slap on his bottom. "...Yessir..." he managed to answer, his voice high-pitched and tight as he tried to keep from immediately breaking down and crying. It wasn't easy. He'd hurt his father. Upset his Alpha, _his Dom_. He'd been horribly naughty and the guilt from that had his emotions so tightly strung that he knew it wouldn't take more than a few more smacks and he'd begin bawling. And he knew he deserved more than just a few more smacks.

" _I can't lose you_ , little boy. My _naughty_ little boy." Ian settled into a pattern of the firm smacks, going down to Owen's thighs before he started over from the top again. His other hand firmly gripped Owen's neck, very possessively. "I was terrified for your safety when I came home and couldn't find my cub."

Owen let out a tiny sob at the words. Only the very firm grip Ian had on his neck, the possessiveness of it, enabled him to keep from squirming off his Alpha's lap. "I... I did it all wrong!" he admitted, crying through the words. "...Didn't want to scare you but did anyway!"

"You should have called me, my naughty little cub." Ian began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. When he reached Owen's thighs, he began to rub the skin he'd just swatted, his grip on his boy's neck firm and secure.

"I... I should have, alpha daddy... I should have called..." Owen agreed quickly, still crying. "...Shoulda made sure my phone was working..." he added in, shame clear in his tone that he hadn't done either of those things. His bottom was so sensitive now, the oil having allowed the spanking to be felt so much earlier and more intense than usual. The rubbing was just making it even more sensitive.

Ian rubbed a bit longer and then leaned over to retrieve the switch. He'd snapped it in half, so he would be able to use it without having to get Owen to stand. "You should have done both of those things, little boy. I've never left you without making sure you know exactly where I'll be and that you can easily get hold of me. Even when I'm at work." He brought the switch down, in a fairly light stroke.

Owen let out a strangled, tiny yelp, his body stiffening immediately. It wasn't a hard stroke as switchings could potentially be, but his bottom was already so sensitive that it didn't feel light. As much as it hurt, the only thing Owen could do was try and garble out an agreement with what his father had said; and feel even guiltier, because he knew the words were completely true. "...You always make sure... I shoulda made sure... I'm sorry, Alpha... sorry, daddy... so sorry..." He'd already been sobbing, the guilt too much to contain. He continued to do so, but it was like a string was cut and his body relaxed enough that Ian could punish him without risk of harming him, almost as if he _wanted_ to be punished harshly. He didn't. Not really. But he felt so guilty...

Ian brought the switch down a second and third time, still at the same force, his other hand still gripping Owen's neck. "You frightened, and you hurt me, little boy. It made me remember the pain of coming close to losing you the last times. I couldn't know that you hadn't gone after one of the escaped dinosaurs."

Owen had already apologized. He'd explained what had happened, where he'd gone wrong. There wasn't anything more he could say or do except take his punishment without fight; and that's what he was doing, although it was becoming more and more difficult not to squirm or throw his hands back to cover his bottom. It went beyond sensitive; by the time the third stripe was given, his bottom was beginning to ache. But he'd done the same thing too many times to be let off easy. He deserved what he was getting, no matter how much it hurt. It wasn't even the pain that hurt the most- it was knowing what he'd done to his father. He sobbed a little harder, his body beginning to shake with the effort of holding still while crying so hard.

Ian used the switch six times in total and then stopped, dropping the implement and leaning over to wrap his arms tightly around Owen's body. "I love you. I love you so much," he whispered, kissing his son's head, shoulder and neck repeatedly. His voice was still hoarse, but moreso because punishing Owen like this had been hard. Harder than he'd ever anticipated. He never wanted to do that again.

"I'm sorry, Alpha daddy... so sorry... Love you... din wanna hurt you... din wanna scare you... so sorry..." Owen continued to sob, not moving at all; not only because he hadn't been given permission, but because his bottom was so sore, he was afraid to move. It might make it hurt worse and then he'd never stop crying like a baby.

Ian took a deep breath, his own emotions close to the surface, and hugged his boy tighter to himself. "You're home," he whispered, reiterating that he himself was Owen's home. He kept one arm tightly around his boy, even as he picked up the aloe gel he'd had the foresight to bring with him. He began to rub it into Owen's bottom and thighs.

Owen whimpered as Ian began to apply the gel. At first, the gentle rubbing wasn't soothing at all and his sobs became a tiny bit harder, even as they became quieter because he knew Ian was trying to take care of him and help him and he didn't want to upset his Alpha further.

"Good boy," Ian soothed, continuing to gently rub the gel in. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but this will help you feel better. I promise."

"...Yessir..." Owen whimpered again, slowly relaxing as his alpha's words began to happen like he'd said. His bottom still hurt more than it ever had, but the aloe gel being rubbed in so gently was soothing him enough that his sobs turned into regular crying and his body became pliant and less tense.

"I love you." Ian continued to rub the gel in, kissing Owen's head and his neck. "I've got you, my little cub. And when we go into the house and to bed, you're going to sleep wrapped up tight in my arms. Not able to get up without my permission."

"...Never wanna leave you again, da... eve'y time do, I mess up..." Owen admitted in a tear-hoarsened voice, finally able to stop crying but feeling weak and tired from the punishment and his reaction to it.

"I'm not going to let you leave me again, little cub," Ian whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to let you go."

"...Love you, alpha daddy... don' wanna be let go ever, ever, _ever_..." Owen shivered, slumping a little more. Ian was still rubbing in gel. While his bottom still hurt, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had been hurting. He didn't know if that was the gel and the rubbing, or if he was just too tired for the pain to sink in. It had been a very long day, after all. A very long day. With a lot of guilty emotion that... huh. He wasn't feeling so guilty anymore; although he did still feel a little guilty, just not as much. He slumped further still, his body becoming limp and pliant, accepting of Ian's attention and whatever Ian decided to do.

Ian kissed his neck and shoulder, then leaned over to pick up the vaccine. "I need you to hold still for me, my little cub," he murmured, hand gently gripping his boy's neck. "I love you and I know you can be brave for me." He didn't give any more warning than that before he tightened his hold on Owen and then gave him the injection.

Owen's eyes widened as he felt the needle go in, but he obediently held very still. And then he was unnaturally still... tense... as he remembered being shot with the tranquilizer and being unable to move. His breathing became labored, almost hesitant and it was obvious he was _very_ scared.

"I know, little boy," Ian soothed, fingers still gripping Owen's neck securely. "But I'm your alpha daddy. I'm not going to leave you helpless, unable to move. I'm going to be right here. Holding onto you. _Loving_ you."

Owen continued to hold unnaturally still, still afraid, although he did whine softly at his alpha's words. Was it safe to move? Was the needle still in him? Would it knock him out and leave him vulnerable like that tranquilizer had, when the lava was inches away from burning him alive? He whimpered pathetically again, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Ian continued talking softly and soothingly to his boy, until he could safely take the needle out. He then leaned over to wrap his arms tight and secure around his son once more. "Good boy," he whispered, kissing Owen's neck and shoulder. " _My good boy_."

"...O... over?" Owen's voice was pathetically childish, and it was obvious he was crying and close to sobbing again. "...Is over, daddy?" Even though it was obvious he was on the verge of completely losing control over himself, his emotions and his reactions, it was also just as obvious that he completely trusted Ian to take care of him.

"It's over," Ian promised. "No more needles. My good boy. My _brave_ little boy. I've got you, my cub. I love you. You're safe. With me in my arms."

Owen immediately went limp, his body shaking. "...Hate needles, daddy!" he declared, in a tiny, choked sob, trying to regain control over his fear. It was easier with Ian holding so tightly to him. Ian holding him _did_ make him feel safe.

"I know, little boy." Ian kissed his neck and his shoulder repeatedly, still holding tightly onto Owen. "But I'm here. I've got you. Daddy's here," he soothed. "Your alpha's here."

Slowly, Owen's shaking subsided and the tears stopped. "...I really needed the shot, daddy?" he asked in a tiny voice, needing to hear Ian tell him that it had been needed; that it hadn't just been part of the punishment.

"I wouldn't have given you the shot if you didn't need it, son," Ian promised. "I know you're scared of needles. And if you ever need a shot in the future, you won't have to suffer through it with anyone else. You'll always be safe in my hands."

"...Okay, daddy..." Owen whispered, a slightly sheepish tone in his voice as he realized he should have known that already without having Ian need to explain it to him. "...If I need more shots, you'll give them to me?" He focused on that last part of Ian's comments, feeling himself relax further and begin to feel safer and more loved at the realization that Ian would take care of him in _whatever_ way he needed.

"I will. _Always_ ," Ian promised. "You won't ever have to suffer without your alpha daddy here to catch you when you fall." He shifted Owen, so he could cuddle his boy on his lap.

Owen burrowed against Ian, hiding his face against his father's chest and just holding onto him tightly. He only whimpered slightly when his sore bottom rubbed against Ian's pants and he gripped onto his alpha even more tightly, afraid that the whimper might cause the other man to move him and he wanted to be held like this. It was calming him down, being able to put his ear against the older man's chest and listen to Ian's heartbeat and breathing. Soothing. "...Need you so much..." he admitted, in a small voice.

"I need you, little boy. Need you so very much. I need my cub in my life..." Ian tightened his embrace, one hand gently rubbing over Owen's bottom while his other hand scruffed his boy.

Owen whimpered softly as Ian began to rub his sore bottom, but quickly relaxed in his Dom's arms with a quiet sniffle as the rubbing went from uncomfortable to comforting within a few moments. He shifted just enough that Ian could rub more easily, nuzzling against his father. "...Tired, alpha daddy..." he whispered against Ian's chest.

Ian kissed the back of his head and his neck. "I'm going to get you dressed, little cub, and then I'm going to carry you back into the house. Take you to the bedroom. And we'll cuddle up together on the bed."

"...Okay, daddy-sir..." Owen sniffled, hugged Ian a bit more tightly, then yawned.

Ian helped Owen to stand and then began to dress him, touching and stroking his face and neck every so often.

Owen was calm enough by this time that he was able to at least help his father dress him by moving when needed. He also managed to get through dressing without whimpering or whining, although he couldn't stop the wince.

As soon as Owen was dressed, Ian lifted him into his arms, cuddling him close and kissing his head. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, daddy-sir...so much..." Owen almost slurred the words, putting his head on Ian's shoulder and promptly falling asleep. The punishment, guilt, high emotion, fear of the vaccine... Everything had just wiped him out. He was pale, there were faint trembles still going through him- though not as strong as when he'd been panicking- and obvious tear stains on his face. He looked completely at peace in Ian's arms, his trust in his father obvious.

Ian's embrace was tight and secure as he carried Owen inside, taking him upstairs and to their assigned room, where he quickly settled both of them on the bed, his boy sprawled on top of him.

* * *

Claire watched Owen disappear with his father before turning to face Alan. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like this conversation...?" she said nervously, twisting her shirt in her fingers.

"I have very specific ways of dealing with my family members when they do something they shouldn't. And there's a lot in that list you gave me." Alan trusted Claire to read between the lines.

Claire blinked. "You think of me as family?" she squeaked, focused entirely on that one part of his statement and not registering the part where she'd done stuff he'd deal with.

Alan nodded. "Exactly the same way I felt about Billy before I made it official and adopted him." Of course, that had also involved turning the younger man over his knee and blistering his backside for stealing those dino eggs... an action he figured Claire would benefit just as much from.

Claire swallowed and smiled as if Alan had just told her he'd bought her Isla Nublar for a birthday present. "That's just..." Her smile faltered as her brain finally remembered the rest of what Alan had said before she got so excited about being family. "I upset you... You think I handled things wrong..." She looked crestfallen at having disappointed him.

"I think you did a lot that was unnecessary and dangerous." Alan squeezed her shoulder. "I have an unconventional way of dealing with my kids when they've done something they shouldn't. I'm going to spank you."

Claire opened her mouth, then blinked and shut it again wordlessly. "That explains so much..." she muttered, then shook her head. "... _Not the point, Claire_..." She swallowed hard. "You think I took unnecessary, dangerous chances and now you believe I should be spanked because of my bad choices?" she finally asked, in a hesitant voice.

"I feel like you're my daughter, even if it's not been made official," Alan stated. "And _my daughter_ deserves to be spanked for the dangerous stunts she pulled."

Claire blinked, then wiped her eyes quickly. "You're not wrong..." she whispered. She knew a lot of her choices and decisions had led to dangerous or even deadly behavior. No one had called her on it, though, so she'd felt free to continue on in that way. "You would have stopped me..." she added, fairly certain she was correct in that belief.

"And I'm _going_ to stop you in the future," Alan said. "I'm going to stick with you from now on. You, me, Billy."

Claire sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "Part of me thinks I should be offended you've gone paternal on me and are treating me like a little girl when I'm a grown woman." She sniffled again. "The other part of me has been waiting too long for someone to call me on my bullshit and hold me accountable..." She let out a tiny laugh. "I know you're right, though. And I... I like that you've decided I'm your daughter. I like it a lot..." She carefully stood up and shifted so she was by Alan's knee. "When you finish spanking me, am I forgiven? Daddy...?" she whispered.

" _Always_ ," Alan promised, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He then gently grasped her wrist, so he could draw her across his knee, securing her with his arm wrapped around her waist before he bared her.

Claire cooperated fully, though she couldn't help but whimper as she was bared, her skin turning a shade of red to rival her hair. "Does it matter that I didn't know I wasn't s'posed to do stuff like that, when I was doing it? Or at least I didn't know I could get into trouble for it?" she asked, in a tiny voice.

"That doesn't make a difference, especially as you _know_ you weren't supposed to do stuff like that." Alan rubbed her back a moment before he brought his hand down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Claire's quick intake of breath and tiny whimper were the only signs she gave that she felt the first swat. Of course, that changed with the second swat. She couldn't help herself and began squirming. It really hurt!

Alan settled quickly into a pattern of swats, going down to her thighs before starting over from the top again. Midway through the second circuit, he began to speak. "You've accepted that you're my daughter now. Means you won't be getting away with these dangerous stunts again in the future. If _anything_ else happens, you'll wind up straight back here."

"Yes, daddy... No more stunts... If I... If I need to do something and don't know if it's allowed, I'll even... Even ask you first!" Claire said, in a high-pitched voice, before whimpering and whining, helplessly squirming as her bottom was warmed.

"Good. I'm _very_ glad to hear that." Alan began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster, tightening his hold on her.

"Ow! Da... daddy! Please! Hurts... I'll be good! I will! Will be good girl!" Claire was horrified to find herself begging for the spanking to end. So much for being a grown woman. But then she was also crying. Hard. Sobbing. What was wrong with her? She squirmed frantically, suddenly afraid of how out of control and out of her element she was.

Alan simply tightened his hold on her, drawing her in closer and tighter against his stomach. "You're mine now. I won't let you risk yourself. Risk taking yourself away from me."

"I won't! I won't, daddy! I'll he good! I'll be... I'll be go… good..." Claire finally realized she wasn't getting away and the spanking wasn't ending until her father decided she'd learned her lesson. Tired of struggling, she finally accepted that it was out of her hands and just slumped, crying loudly enough Alan could hear, but not so loud she couldn't hear him.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Alan wasted no time in drawing his daughter up and into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly and kissing her head. "It's over. You're forgiven," he said gently.

Claire remained tense and nervous in Alan's arms... until he'd said she was forgiven. As soon as she heard those words... knew that there was nothing between her and her father any longer... she just slumped boneless in his arms, crying softly and snuggling as close as she was able.

Alan hugged her tightly to himself, speaking softly and soothingly to her. "It's all right. It's over now," he said gently.

Claire finally calmed enough that she wasn't crying, was only sniffling slightly, but she continued to cling to Alan with her head on his shoulder. "I hafta be careful now..." she said, in a tiny voice. "...Don't wanna be in trouble with you..." she admitted. She snuggled some more. "Will you help us? If you help us, mebbe I can keep out of trouble easier..." She glanced up at Alan, an impish look in her eye that gave away the fact she knew she was being manipulative, but also gave away the fact that she really wanted him to help; if only so she could spend more time with him now that she was his.

"I already made that decision," Alan promised. "I'm going to help you." He stroked her hair. "You're not going to get very far trying to convince Ian, though. His son might have more luck in that department."

Claire nodded, snuggling closer yet, the gentle petting making her drowsiness harder to fight. "You and Dr. Malcolm knew each other from before, didn't you? Do you think you might sway him? I'm afraid he's more likely to convince _Owen_ _not to help_ , than the other way around. Unless we find Blue."

"He never wanted to be involved with dinosaurs again," Alan replied. "Blue might be a different matter entirely, if he's aware of how important she is to Owen. But we all had a lot of bad experiences originally and I know he never agreed with bringing them back again."

"Did you?" Claire asked, in a hesitant voice. She may not have been directly involved in the decision to bring them back, but she'd got completely involved when it came to the park itself. She'd viewed it as a step-up career wise. It wasn't until the Indominus Rex had gotten loose and created havoc- and she'd seen the animals up close and suffering from the Indominus' attacks- that she'd seen them as more than assets to be manipulated and maneuvered. It was why she was trying to help them now. If Alan had been against them being bred as well, what must he think of her completely selfish short-sightedness? Well, she knew a little about how he felt about it; at least where it came to her taking chances because of it. She shifted slightly, her bottom twinging. But the spanking hadn't been about her previous views of the dinosaurs or her participating in helping egotistical scientists and rich men play God.

"I'd had firsthand experience with just how dangerous they were, but I didn't speak out against it like Ian did," Alan said. "If someone had asked for my opinion, I would have stated what I thought. But I agree with you that, now the dinosaurs are here, they deserve a chance to live in peace and safety."

Claire relaxed at those words. Her father might not have agreed with what was done, but at least he wasn't against her helping to try and make things right. "Maybe Dr. Malcolm thinks the same way..." She sighed, slumping sleepily against Alan. "...I think his biggest concern is Owen. Every time Owen helps us, he almost gets eaten..." She sighed again. "...So do I, for that matter. Maybe if both of you are helping, that won't happen..."

Alan gently rubbed her arm. "I know you're sleepy, but you need to have your shot before bed," he whispered to her. "You can stay in my room afterwards."

Claire winced at the reminder of the shot but nodded. "Okay, daddy... what do I need to do?"

"Just hold still for me." Alan picked up the needle and carefully gave her the shot.

Claire closed her eyes tight and held completely still, waiting until Alan told her to move. He was good at giving shots- she wondered where he'd learned- at least she assumed he was. She couldn't feel the needle going in and with her eyes closed, she wasn't certain if the shot had even been given yet.

Alan carefully withdrew the needle. "There. All done. Good girl," he said, stroking her hair.

Claire relaxed as soon as Alan said he was finished, opening her eyes and giving him a tiny smile. "...Thank you, daddy..." she whispered, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "...I can stay with you tonight?" she asked hesitantly, to confirm.

Alan kissed her head. "Of course. And I think we'd better move to bed now," he added, knowing she must be tired.

"Yessir..." Claire smiled, snuggling closer for a moment before carefully standing and fixing her clothes. Since he had said she would stay with him, she waited for him to direct her to the room.

Alan stood as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her up the stairs to his own room.

* * *

When Owen woke the next morning, he was completely naked and wrapped around Ian like an octopus. It was surprising; not the fact he was naked or that he was wrapped around the older man, but the fact he didn't remember coming back to the house, let alone going upstairs to the bedroom, stripping down and crawling in to cuddle with his alpha daddy. He shifted, unable to stop the tiny whimper that escaped when his very sore bottom reminded him that he'd been very naughty.

Ian stirred when he felt his boy moving, gently stroking down Owen's back and bottom. "I've got you, little cub," he whispered.

Owen whimpered again as Ian rubbed his bottom, shivering slightly at the sting, but settling once he realized it was helping ease the pain somewhat. He nuzzled his father's chest. "...When'd we get to bed?" he asked, voice still heavy with sleep and with a hint of confusion.

"It was a while after midnight, little cub," Ian whispered, kissing his head. "If you drape across my lap, I can rub in some more of that gel. It'll help the soreness."

"Okay, alpha daddy..." Owen whispered, shifting so that Ian could sit up. He then lay over his Alpha's lap as directed. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, trying to see if his bottom looked as sore as it felt, but quickly faced forward when he noticed Ian watching him, blushing at having been caught looking at his own backside.

Ian gently scruffed Owen's neck, even as he began to carefully rub the aloe gel into his boy's backside once more. "Don't be embarrassed, little cub," he said, stroking and caressing over Owen's back.

"...Caught me lookin'... "Owen mumbled, abashed. "...Suddenly felt weird...being curious bout if I was red or not..." he admitted sheepishly.

Ian stroked his lower back, continuing to rub the gel into his bottom. "You were red last night. Pink now."

Owen was quiet for a few moments, only letting out occasional soft whines when a particularly sensitive or sore spot was rubbed. He finally said, in a contrite tone, "...I hope I never do anything to deserve anything but your hand ever again..." He paused, then continued, "...I don't think it really hurt that much worse; but it seemed horribly worse... dunno why... Would rather be spanked harder 'n longer with your hand..." He swallowed but finished, blushing again. "...But I don't wanna do anything to deserve being spanked like that ever again..."

"I hope you never do as well, little cub," Ian said seriously. "I don't like to cause you pain, even when it's necessary. But I'll always take care of you afterwards. I'll never leave you alone. I won't ever let you go."

"...Thank you, da..." Owen whispered. "...For takin' care of me...pulling me back to you when I'm actin like a lil' fool..." He swallowed hard. "Even if I do mess up bad 'nuff you need ta spank me hard again? I think I feel safer bein' with you and knowin' yer gonna spank me than I ever will being without you..."

Ian leaned down to wrap his arms tightly around his boy. "Good. Because I can't live without you in my life," he whispered. "It's why I've been so scared and worried each time you've disappeared. Losing you...losing my cub...would be absolutely devastating."

"I'll try to remember... notes not good. Don't work. Call you when I wanna go somewhere. Get permission. Even if I think you won't mind... but especially if I know you will..." Owen mumbled, shifting enough to snuggle against his father. "I'm sorry I was so thoughtless, sir... didn't get switched half as long as I 'spected to when I've done this same thing so many times. You're good to me..."

Ian kissed his head, neck and shoulder, tightening his embrace. "I wouldn't willingly hurt you, my little cub. But I'm afraid the grounding is going to be extended. And when I'm not in the house, you'll have a list of tasks to do and I'll call in to check on you every so often."

Owen sighed softly, leaning into his father's affection. "...That's fair. Can't help think I asked for worse... so... chores and...?" He glanced over his shoulder at Ian, wondering if he'd lost privileges for electronics and any phone privileges _except_ to talk to his father.

"It'll be mostly chores. I might well ask you to do something for me when I check in," Ian replied. "You'll be able to earn rewards for good behaviour."

Owen smiled crookedly at that. "...Just like a little kid earning an allowance..." he chuffed in amusement. Truly, it didn't bother him; he knew that when it was just him and his father, he tended to act very childlike and submissive. Most of the time. His and Ian's relationship really defied labels.

"You are my little boy," Ian whispered, kissing his neck. "My little cub."

Owen moved his head so his neck was more open to Ian's affection, blushing faintly at how needy he was being, but not caring enough to stop. He liked when Ian kissed, caressed and held him tight. It felt good. Safe. "...Yeah..." he said softly. "...I'm your little boy... for always..." he agreed.

"I'm never going to let you go. Never going to let _anything_ take you away from me." Ian kissed his neck again, then gently scruffed him.

Owen let out a tiny, satisfied humming noise; somewhere between a whimpering whine and a moan. "...Yours... all of me b'long to you..." he said quietly, letting himself loosen up so Ian could move him however he wanted.

Ian carefully rolled Owen onto his back, so they could be eye to eye, raising his boy's legs so the weight was off his sore bottom. " _Every part of you belongs to me_."

Owen smiled trustingly up at Ian, pulling his legs up so his knees were close to his shoulders and held them in place. "I belong to you. My reactions, my feelings, my thoughts..." He swallowed. "...Can't keep them from you. Can't hide them..."

"And you _shouldn't_. Not _ever_." Ian stroked Owen's cheeks and then down over his throat. "I'm your daddy alpha. I take care of you."

Owen pressed his face against Ian's hand before tilting his head to expose his throat. "...Love you, Alpha Daddy..." he whispered.

Ian ran his fingers over his boy's throat, gently squeezing, careful not to harm while being possessive. "I love you. You're safe. I've got you." He gently rubbed Owen's bottom.

Owen kept his eyes open wide and on Ian's face so his Alpha could see how affected he was. The rubbing was comforting and felt so good, he was doing the human equivalent of purring. "Yours, Alpha..." he whispered.

"Mine. _My good little cub_ ," Ian whispered, still stroking and rubbing Owen's body, keeping his eyes on his boy.

"Always yours...your little cub..." Owen agreed softly, smiling at Ian.

Ian ran his fingers down Owen's throat and over his chest. "I love you." He pulled a pillow over, so he could tuck it under his boy's head, so it wasn't uncomfortable for Owen to tip his head back.

"Love you too, da... So much it scares me sometimes..." Owen admitted.

"Why do you think that is?" Ian asked gently, stroking his cheek.

"I've lost a lot of people...friends...family. I don't know if I'd survive losing you." Owen swallowed.

"You won't lose me if I can do anything about it," Ian promised. "I'll stay alive and safe for you, my little cub."

"Thank you, Da... And I'll do the same for you," Owen promised. "With you in charge, I should have no problem with it..." His smile was impish.

Ian leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll make sure you keep thinking about your own safety, little boy."

"Yessir..." Owen slanted his head, letting it relax on the pillow and opening his throat to Ian. His legs fell open further the more he relaxed, leaving his chest, belly and groin vulnerable.

Ian continued to stroke and caress his boy's body, using lighter, more softer touches when he touched Owen's backside. He didn't shy away from Owen's more intimate areas either, repeating, "Mine," every so often.

The more possessive Ian was, the more he touched and rubbed, the more intimate the touch, the more Owen relaxed and submitted. He was completely limp over Ian's lap, arms and legs splayed open so every part of him was vulnerable. Every time Ian stroked or squeezed a part of his body and declared, 'mine', Owen responded, "Yours."

"My good little boy," Ian whispered, touching and squeezing and stroking. "My good little cub." He leaned over to press soft kisses along his boy's skin, covering a similar path to the one his hands had taken.

Owen let out tiny whimpers, quivering at the feather-light kisses. He felt closer to Ian, more like he fully belonged, with each one.

Ian held his boy securely and tightly, one hand gently squeezing and stroking his neck even as he continued to press the soft kisses against his boy's skin.

"Yours... Belong to you, Alpha... Your good cub..." Owen whimpered softly.

Ian gave his neck a reassuring squeeze and then carefully moved Owen onto the bed, no longer across his lap, so he could touch and squeeze and caress and kiss more thoroughly.

Owen let out a soft moan but stayed exactly as Ian placed him, arms and legs akimbo with his legs raised enough to have his bottom exposed along with his front. He belonged to his Alpha and he wouldn't block any part of himself. Ian could do whatever he wanted, and Owen would accept it. He had to admit the kisses made him feel valuable and cherished, though. He whispered as much.

Ian gently stroked down Owen's front, murmuring softly, "Good. Because that's exactly what you are."

Owen gave Ian an almost bashful smile. He didn't know what the plan was for the day. If they would immediately head home, or stay for Ian to catch up with Alan, or what would happen. He didn't really care. His alpha was in charge. He'd get up when told, get dressed when told, eat when told. It was out if his hands.

Ian kissed and caressed a bit more, then helped his boy to stand. "We'll dress and then go down to join Alan and Claire...have breakfast," he decided.

"Yessir..." Owen immediately agreed. He waited for Ian to indicate if he should dress himself or let him dress him.

Ian began to dress his boy, kissing his cheek and stroking his neck periodically. Once he was dressed as well, he said, "I won't sit you on my lap and feed you in front of the others, unless you'd prefer them to see our relationship."

Owen bit his lip indecisively. He didn't want Ian to think he was ashamed of what they had. At the same time, he wasn't sure Claire would understand. It had been difficult enough that Lockwood and Eli knew; he didn't really care if they understood. He cared about Claire. "I don't know what's best, sir... Please decide for me?" he whispered.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Owen. "You react to me differently to how you react to everyone else. If we can, perhaps it's better to keep that part of our relationship between us." He kissed his boy's ear. "Unless, of course, you need to push in front of anyone and then I will step in," he promised.

Owen relaxed at Ian's decision. It made sense. "Yessir... I hope I don't push in front of others... Would be dis'pectful... Don't wanna be dis'pectful..." he mumbled softly.

"I know. And I'm sure you won't be." Ian kissed his cheek and scruffed his neck, then got dressed himself before leading Owen out of the room, hand resting lightly on his boy's shoulder.

When Owen and Ian got to the kitchen, Billy looked up from the stove where he was making breakfast for everyone. He'd got back thirty minutes earlier and, not seeing anyone up yet, assumed that they'd had a late night and decided to get food ready for when they finally roused. "Morning, Dr. Malcolm. I didn't really get a chance to talk to you last night. It's good to see you again..." He smiled. He'd had a few classes with Owen's father before he'd taken his internship with Alan. Ian had been one of the first to congratulate them when Alan had decided to make him a legal part of his family.

Owen glanced between the two men curiously. Billy was several years older than him and had already graduated and taken a position working with Dr. Grant by the time Owen had taken his classes from Malcolm, but he knew enough about his father's old friend to know Billy had been through similar experiences to his own with dinosaurs. As soon as Billy turned his grin on him, he knew they'd be fast friends. "So, where's Uncle Alan, cousin?" He grinned at Billy impishly, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see what Ian's reaction to his question would be.

Billy barked out a laugh. "Dad should be down soon. I suspect I'm about to get a baby sister, so if he's awake, he's most likely taking care of last minute details..." He snorted. He wasn't sure how he felt about his ex-lover turning into his sister, but they weren't together any longer and had no intention of ever being together that way again, so he supposed it wouldn't be too weird.

Ian smiled in amusement at that. "It'll probably be good for all of you," he commented; aware of the potential problems, but also that Claire needed someone to rein her in as much as Owen had. It was a good thing that it was Alan. After all, they had very similar ways of dealing with their kids.

"How have the digs been going?" Ian asked Billy.

Billy huffed as he began to stir the eggs in the pan. "I swear, I must be getting old. The kids that are on the dig this summer... If I was ever that bad at following orders, then I owe dad a big apology. They're so busy taking selfies of them with the bones they find, it's a wonder any of it ever gets catalogued!" he griped, but then reconsidered. "...Well...there are two students who actually are taking it very seriously. I'm thinking of taking one of them on as an intern and am going to suggest dad take on the other..." He gave Ian a chagrined look. "It's difficult, though. We deal in the past and with what InGen has done, the past is now the present and future... Part of me is afraid every time we find a new set of bones that we may have found something that InGen will want to use to make something sinister..." He frowned.

Owen frowned at that, knowing that Billy wasn't too far off with his worries. InGen had done exactly that. Still. "I'm not sure how much InGen will be able to do; at least for the next few years, anyway. After their latest fiasco, the governments of the world are watching them too closely for them to get up to much. At least that's the theory. Where there's a will there's a way and all..." He sighed.

"They haven't learned from the mistakes of the past and I doubt they'll have learned from the mistakes made this time." Ian shook his head. "I might have wanted to distance myself from all of it, but considering I have a son who keeps getting neck deep into dinosaur trouble, perhaps it's time I changed my stance." The look he directed towards Owen was fond and affectionate.

"Glad to hear that. Means I have to do less talking to convince you," Alan commented, walking into the kitchen with Claire.

Owen grinned sheepishly at his father. "I only get neck deep because Claire keeps dragging me back!" he protested, pointing at his ex-girlfriend and giving her a mock-glare, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey now! You know darn well you wouldn't have given me the time of day if it hadn't been Blue involved!" Claire protested in defense of herself, but she was also grinning.

"Blue?" Billy glanced between the two, younger people before looking toward Ian and Alan for an answer.

"Blue is Owen's raptor. Or was. He's her alpha." Ian didn't say the words with any judgement or question in his tone. After all, he was Owen's alpha. Both of them had made peace with that and he knew it fulfilled both of their needs.

Billy blinked at that. "You trained a raptor?"

Owen scratched his ear and blushed. "Trained might be too strong a word... I raised her and her siblings from the egg. They imprinted on me. I somehow convinced them to listen to me and taught them some things that made it easier to care for them..."

"Blue saved our lives from the Indominus... and then again from the Indo-Raptor!" Claire interjected loyally.

"She's running loose now, though, isn't she?" Alan glanced towards his daughter and nephew for confirmation.

Ian nodded. "The biggest concern for me isn't Blue herself, but who might be willing to use her to further their own ends. I agree that the safest place for her will be on the island Lockwood and Eli have put together."

"I'm worried someone will kill her before giving her a chance..." Owen said, his voice soft and full of the worry he'd just admitted to.

Claire bit her lip. "We'll find her first and get her to a safe place..." she asserted, even though there was no way she could promise such a thing. "It's one of the things we need your help with, daddy..." She turned to look at Alan.

Alan nodded his agreement and then smiled at Ian. "What do you say, brother? She's important to your son. Kind of makes her a dinosaur granddaughter, wouldn't you say?"

"I might not agree with any of the companies' actions, but you're right," Ian said. "It's not fair on the dinosaurs who didn't ask to be created to just be abandoned. But I want to make sure this is safe for _everyone_ involved."

"Yeah..." Billy nodded, remembering his own experience with dinos. "If it's a choice between the dinos and people... Between them and you..." He glanced at Claire, suspecting she was the one who would argue most. While it was clear Owen loved Blue... It was just as clear that he understood it might not be possible to save her.

Alan nodded. "That's the choice we all have to be prepared to make if we're going to try doing this."

"But... I don't think..." Claire started.

Owen interrupted, "No, Claire. As much as it'd tear me up if Blue got taken down, the only way we're doing this is if we all agree. People, including us, come first. If you can't agree... Then I'm out..." Owen's face was firm and immovable. Only someone touching him would be able to tell he was trembling faintly. Only someone looking at him closely and into his eyes would be able to tell how much it was costing him to take that stance. Blue was pack...his girl. He hadn't been exaggerating to say losing her would tear him up.

Ian took a step closer to Owen; enough to move into his son's personal space, for their bodies to brush against each other. He didn't speak. He just stayed close enough for them to touch, able to tell how difficult this was for him. As soon as they were alone, he'd reassure his boy through touch.

Alan noticed the movement and thought he had a good idea of what was going on here. He might not have seen what happened between the two of them last night, but it had been obvious, at least to him, that Owen and Ian's relationship had more to it than simply father and son. "We'll do what we can to save them all, but prioritising people's safety is the only way any of us are going to be able to help."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Claire reluctantly nodded. "Okay... It's not like I was planning to put them first at the risk of innocent people..."

"No. Just put yourself at risk, right?" Billy snorted softly as he brought out two platters; one with eggs and bacon, one with pancakes. He set them on the dining table where glasses of juice and plates and cutlery already sat. "Chow's on..." he said needlessly.

Claire had the decency to blush. She couldn't say Billy was entirely wrong.

Owen relaxed as he felt Ian against him. Billy and Claire hadn't seemed to notice his near melt-down, although Alan had a knowing look in his eye. Owen shot his father a grateful smile for the physical show of emotional support. He waited for Ian to move to the table before following, intending to sit next to the older man. It was a small table, so it would be very cozy. He relaxed further at that. No one would think it odd if they sat close enough that they were pressed together, since the table was small.

"That won't be happening," Alan said firmly, taking a seat between Claire and Billy, even as he addressed his daughter. "You're _mine_ now and I won't let you put yourself at risk any more than I would let Billy."

Sitting down next to Owen, Ian gently squeezed his son's thigh under the table.

Claire's eyes widened at that and she blushed again, faintly, glancing at Billy and Owen for their response to Alan's declaration.

Owen was too busy giving his eggs a ravenous look, so he didn't have anything to say; not that he would. It was obvious he let Ian boss him around now, so he wouldn't find it odd Alan bossing her around.

Billy was grinning ear to ear, like he was amused and agreed with their father.

Ian didn't react much, just pressed closer to his son and ate his own breakfast, periodically squeezing Owen's thigh under the table; to make sure his boy knew his daddy alpha was there.

The group was quiet as they ate, but as soon as he was finished eating, Billy cleared his throat. "So, we'll help. I'll call Eli and let him know. We can set up a time for later this week to either meet up, or Skype and make a plan. Going to need to make sure we have something in place for our students if we need to take off suddenly, anyway..."

"Yes. Right now, everything is hypothetical anyway. We have to locate the creatures before we can capture and relocate them..." Claire agreed.

"So... we don't need to stay?" Owen asked hesitantly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful to Alan or Billy, but he needed to go home. Be with his alpha.

Alan nodded, not missing that Owen and Ian needed to be alone together; even if he didn't know all of the details. "Yeah. We can keep in touch in the meantime. If any of us think of anything." He rested his hand on Claire's shoulder. "You'll stay here. If you need anything, we can swing by town later. Pick it up."

Claire blinked, but nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea..." she agreed quickly. She wanted to spend time with her family...adjust to having a living father again.

Billy began to gather all the dishes to clean up. "I'll clean up here, if you need to take care of any last minute items. I can drive you back to the airport in thirty minutes if you want to go home this morning..." he offered, not wanting them to feel pushed out, but sensing they wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Ian nodded. "There are things we need to take care of at home, so going home this morning would be better." He trusted Owen to speak up if his son needed to stay for a bit longer.

"Need to get things ready for when we finally locate Mossy and Blue..." Owen agreed quietly.

Alan moved to give his son a hand clearing the table and then took Claire to one side so they could make a list of what she needed.

It didn't take long for cleanup or for Owen and Ian to grab their belongings. The whole group decided to drive to the airport together; Billy, Claire and Alan would be going shopping as soon as they'd dropped Ian and Owen off. "We'll call you with a time for all of us to meet on Skype. Soon as I talk to Eli." Billy smiled.

Ian nodded. "If you need us for anything else, you know how to reach us." He stayed close to Owen, so his son could feel his presence, throughout the drive. Then, as soon as they reached the airport, he lightly stroked his boy's arm and then got out of the vehicle.

Owen gave a brief wave but didn't even wait for the car to pull away before he climbed the stairs into the tiny plane. He noted Ian exchanging business cards with Alan and then his father was following him. Ten minutes later, they were up in the air, but it was a further five minutes before the pilot called over the intercom and told them it was safe to move around.

Owen glanced at Ian for the barest of seconds and then he was standing, toeing off his shoes, then pushing his jeans and underwear down and off, pulling his shirt off and leaving everything in a pile near their seats. He then crawled over Ian's lap, bottom up and in perfect position for attention. "Yours, alpha daddy... Yours... Need you..." he whispered, his voice stressed. His bottom was still sore from being punished and he knew there were still faintly pink lines from the switch, though they'd be gone by the end of the day. "...Mark me... show me I belong...?" This time, he sounded stressed, needy and begging.

Ian didn't hesitate, one hand scruffing his boy's neck and his other beginning to rub and lightly squeeze Owen's bottom. "You belong _to me_ , little cub," he whispered, stroking and kneading and rubbing; giving a firm pat every so often. "Your alpha daddy is right here. I've got you. You're home."

Owen immediately relaxed as Ian asserted his control and possession, a tiny whimper escaping before he let himself go limp over Ian, tiny moans and quivers escaping; a gift to the man taking care of him so carefully.

"You're home, little boy," Ian promised, stroking and rubbing Owen's bottom and down his thighs. His other hand remained firmly scruffing Owen's neck, squeezing and stroking.

"...Home... Always home with you..." Owen mumbled, lifting his bottom up a little more so his sit spots were also vulnerable to Ian's whim.

Ian began to firmly pat his boy's sit spots, gently squeezing his thighs. "I've got you, my cub. _You're mine_. And you won't _ever_ get taken from me." His voice was low, but very possessive.

"...Yours, yours, all yours..." Owen agreed fervently, wiggling slightly and letting his legs open slightly so more of him was exposed and vulnerable.

Ian began to gently stroke Owen's inner thighs, delivering a few firm pats before he turned back to his boy's bottom, alternating between them as he rubbed, stroked, patted and caressed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Owen's neck and shoulders.

Owen shivered, arching up into the kiss and whimpering. "...Yours..." he whined.

" _Mine_ ," Ian whispered. " _For always_. _Every single part of you_." He began to intersperse slightly harder pats, almost light swats, as he pressed light, gentle kisses to his boy's skin.

Owen let out tiny moans and whimpers. The stress had eased from his body, he was loose and pliant, moving only enough to make himself more vulnerable to Ian. "...Always yours..." he moaned softly.

Ian touched, stroked, kissed and caressed his boy's body, every time he touched or stroked saying softly, "Mine. _You belong to me_."

Owen eventually settled, just letting out tiny happy chirps at the affection. "...Love you, alpha daddy..." he whispered.

"I love you, little boy. My little cub. So very much." Ian gently swatted his backside, careful to only rub and stroke over the marks left by the switch.

"...Sorry I was so naughty yesterday..." Owen found himself repeating. He'd seen the marks in the mirror when getting dressed and they had reminded him that he'd been a little shit toward his Dom. He'd been feeling guilty about it all morning and felt like he needed Ian to take complete control for things to be right.

"You've been forgiven, little cub," Ian whispered in his ear. "I love you. I _still_ love you. And I still want you. You're still mine." He pressed light, gentle kisses along Owen's back. "No matter what."

"...You were..." Owen sniffled as he tried to think of the right word. "...You were merciful... deserved more 'n six stripes... Deserved to hurt for hurting you..." Owen whispered, voice filled with self-loathing.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you. I don't _want_ to hurt my little cub." Ian kissed his shoulder; gently stroked his hand over the marks left by the switch. "I was scared for your safety, little boy. I'm not hurting anymore. _I promise_."

Owen swallowed. "...You're 'kay now?" he asked in a tiny voice. "Don't wanna hurt you, alpha daddy... Don't wanna, but I did 'n I feel so guilty 'bout it..."

"You don't need to feel guilty, little cub." Ian kissed his ear and the back of his neck. "I'm not hurting. I'm _happy_ that I've got you with me. That you're here and safe in my arms." He gently patted Owen's bottom. "That you're safe across my lap."

As serious as the conversation was, as guilty as Owen felt for having hurt his father, he couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped when his father kissed his ear. Ian's words and gentle pat following helped ease his guilt somewhat. "You're happy now?" he asked, for confirmation.

"I'm _very_ happy now," Ian promised, kissing his other ear. "I love you. I've got the most important person in my life safe in my arms...letting me give him attention and love. Even though you were naughty, you're not now. You're my _good_ boy."

Owen giggled again as his other ear was kissed, blushing as he made the sound. "Tickles, daddy-sir..." He smiled crookedly at his alpha. "...Wanna keep being good for you..." he added, in a lower, more serious tone.

"I'm certain you will." Ian kissed the back of his neck, gently rubbing over his bottom. "And I'm _very_ proud of you for what you said today, little cub. I know how difficult it was. I know how much Blue means to you."

Owen swallowed hard and bit his lip. "She means lots 'n lots to me... can't 'spect anyone to be in danger to save her. Don't wan' that. I... mighta put m'self in danger 'ore, but... don't wanna hurt you… that'd hurt you, so..." He shifted slightly. "… yours now... Don't hafa right to take chances that'd take me from you. Not less you give me permission..."

"I'll help you, little boy." Ian ran his fingers over Owen's inner thighs, gently squeezing. "You _are_ mine. And I can't lose you. But we'll work on getting to Blue and bringing her safely to the island. In the meantime, she's resourceful enough to survive. You trained her...and you've done a good job of coming back home."

"…had a really strong reason to succeed..." Owen said softly, his voice fond. "Can I turn over, sir? So I can see you?"

"Yes, son." Ian helped him to turn over, leaning over to kiss his forehead as soon as Owen was face up. "I love you. My good little boy."

"I love you, alpha daddy..." Owen smiled serenely, looking into his Dom's eyes.

Ian gently stroked his neck, beginning to press kisses over his chest and stomach. "I have you, little boy. You're home."

Owen sighed happily. "You're my home, alpha daddy..."

"For _always_ ," Ian promised, adjusting Owen's position enough so that he could stroke and rub, kissing Owen's head, neck, chest and stomach.

Owen slumped, his head falling back enough to leave his throat completely vulnerable, his limbs splayed wide so his entire body was open for Ian to control, touch... whatever he chose. "I'm home..." he whispered.

Ian ran his fingers over Owen's throat and down his neck, then gently kissed along the same path, touching and stroking intimately and possessively.

"...My throat's yours..." Owen whispered, as Ian's fingers then lips caressed over his neck.

"Good boy," Ian whispered back, caressing and then kissing his boy's shoulders.

"Mmm... My shoulders belong to you...my alpha daddy..." Owen's whisper was a little wobbly.

Ian smiled, stroking and kissing along his chest. "Exactly right, little cub."

Owen smiled crookedly, his eyes twinkling at his Dom. "My chest belongs to you, alpha daddy..."

Ian continued in the same vein down to Owen's hips, adjusting himself and his boy so neither needed to be contorted into unnatural shapes.

"...My hips belong to you, sir..." Owen wiggled his hips slightly, smiling innocently up at Ian.

Smiling, Ian stroked and kissed along his stomach, murmuring variations of, "My good boy," and, "My good cub," every so often.

Owen took a quickly inhaled breath and barely managed not to giggle. "My tummy belongs to you, sir..." He swallowed, his stomach quivering faintly.

Ian shifted him slightly, stroking and kissing down his thighs.

Owen whimpered, his legs widening. "...Thighs are yours..." His voice caught in his throat and he had to swallow hard.

Ian's thumb stroked the side of Owen's cheek and he kissed his boy's forehead. "I've got you, little cub," he whispered.

Owen gave Ian a completely trusting smile, pressing up into Ian's hand and the kiss. "I know you do, Daddy-Sir..."

At that moment, the captain's voice came over the intercom. "We will be landing in thirty minutes. Please prepare yourselves by putting away electronic equipment..."

Ian kissed his boy's cheeks and then helped Owen to stand, so he could dress his son. "We'll continue at home, little cub," he promised.

"Yessir..." Owen quickly responded, moving however Ian needed to finish dressing him as quickly as possible. Finally, all that were left were his shoes. It would be easier if he put those on himself, but he was reluctant to do anything without his Dom's orders, so he gave Ian a questioning look.

Ian immediately began to put his son's shoes on, touching and stroking Owen's legs as he did so.

Owen made a tiny little chirp in the back of his throat. He loved being taken care of by his alpha. He loved feeling safe, protected, loved and cherished by the other man. The only problem was, he could feel that he'd emotionally dropped, a lot. If there were any people outside he needed to be adult around, he wasn't certain he could do it. "Daddy-Sir?" He didn't really need to say the rest of it out loud for Ian to know what the problem was. It was clear in both voice tone and in the way he was physically shifting in Ian's direction; nervous and deferential, like a child hiding behind a parent.

Ian's smile was gentle as he wrapped his arm around Owen's shoulders. "Lean on me, son," he encouraged. "You don't have to talk to anyone. We'll just go straight to the car and drive home."

"Okay, Alpha-daddy..." Owen whispered, beginning to lean on Ian immediately.

"Please buckle up, gentlemen...we are beginning our descent..." came over the intercom.

Ian kissed Owen's head and then buckled his son in before he did the same to himself, reaching out to hold his boy's hand.

Owen held tightly to Ian's hand, but he was relaxed. He felt safe and loved, content.

Ian continued to hold his boy's hand, even as they landed and then he could guide Owen from the aircraft and to the car.

Owen didn't care who saw him holding his father's hand as they walked to the car. He waited patiently while Ian opened the door, helped him in and buckled him up. Once Ian was in the driver's seat and buckled up, he whispered, "Love you, sir..."

"I love you, son," Ian whispered. "I love you _so very much_." He rested his hand on Owen's knee, squeezing gently. As he began to drive, he said softly, "Strip and turn over on the seat."

Owen took a quick breath, then immediately obeyed. As soon as his clothes were off and folded, he lowered the seat and turned over so Ian could reach his back and bottom.

"Good cub," Ian whispered, stroking and caressing down over his son's entire back side, going from his neck down to his thighs.

Owen quivered at Ian's praise, relaxing into the seat and making tiny noises at being rubbed.

Ian continued to stroke and rub, repeating, "My good little boy," and, "My good little cub," every so often, periodically scruffing his boy and reiterating, " _Mine_."

Owen turned his head enough to be able to look up at his alpha, but other than answering Ian's claim with a submissive, "Yours," he didn't make any sound except an occasional sigh of happiness. By the time they'd reached their home and Ian had pulled into the garage, turned off the car and lowered the garage door so they were in solitude and complete privacy, Owen couldn't do anything without his Dom's ordering it first. He was too focused on Ian and a desire to make the older man happy.

Ian got out of the car and then walked round the other side to open the door and guide Owen out, wasting no time in moving his boy over his shoulder to carry him inside.

Owen had got used to being carried by this point and knew exactly how limp to go so that Ian could easily carry him without being dead weight or too stiff to maneuver. "Love you, sir..." he whispered.

"I love you. My good little boy. My good little cub," Ian soothed, his grip secure on Owen, gently rubbing his backside as he carried him into the house.

Owen almost preened under the words. "Am I really, Alpha-daddy?" he asked softly.

"Yes, little boy. You _are_ ," Ian promised. "Even being temporarily naughty doesn't change that. I love you. I've got you. _You're mine_." He continued to rub and stroke his boy's bottom as he carried Owen upstairs to their bedroom.

Owen sighed softly. "I don't like being naughty, sir. Like being good so you're happy..." he admitted hesitantly.

Ian gently stroked his back and bottom. "You're my good little boy most of the time," he whispered. "And I'm happy virtually all the time." He carefully lowered Owen onto the bed, kissing his forehead.

Owen sat on the bed, smiling almost shyly at the words and the kiss. He wasn't sure if he was meant to lie back on the bed or just sit, so he stayed exactly as Ian put him. He glanced down toward his feet. "...You said I was grounded... I sorta know what that means, but... can we talk about it a little? So I know exactly? I don't want to accidently disobey..." he said uncertainly.

Ian sat down on the bed next to Owen, reaching out and drawing his boy onto his lap. "Of course." He stroked his fingers through his boy's hair. "It'll be easy when I'm here. You'll be doing what I tell you in person. When I'm at work, though, I'll be giving you a list of jobs to do. And I'll call in periodically to make sure you're doing what I've told you. And also to give you other instructions."

Owen nodded, letting his head fall onto Ian's shoulder. "What type of things will I be doing? Like household chores?" he asked curiously. "...But nothing that might be dangerous if something went wrong?"

Ian nodded. "Exactly. I might also ask you to carry out minor research tasks." He kissed Owen's head. "I might also do things like tell you to stand in the corner while I talk to you."

Owen nodded carefully, not wanting to dislodge himself from Ian's shoulder or jar the other man, since he was close enough to kiss his head. "How would you know I'm really obeying you? And not just saying I am?" Owen asked curiously, wondering how much Ian trusted him. Since he wasn't sure he trusted himself. He didn't plan to lie; and the thought of doing so made his stomach hurt, so he didn't think he ever would, but how would Ian know that he wasn't?

"Because I trust you," Ian answered, emphasising each word with a kiss to his boy's head. "I know you wouldn't lie to me without a _very_ good reason. You're my little boy. My little cub."

Owen relaxed at that. If Ian trusted him to be truthful, then he thought he could be. Especially since the thought of being anything other than truthful was physically painful. He snuggled closer. "I love you, Alpha-daddy..." he whispered.

Ian kissed his head. "I love you, little boy. I'm not ever going to let you go or decide I don't want you," he promised. "There might not be a word for our relationship, but you're still _mine_. So incredibly important so very _wanted_."

Owen smiled. "I don't think a label could really be applied..." Owen snorted faintly in amusement. "I don't think anyone would ever really understand..." He sighed, continuing to snuggle. "Not that they need to understand, but..."

Tightening his embrace, Ian said softly, "As long as you're happy and thriving, not much else is important. Certainly not what other people might say."

"...And you. You have to be happy too..." Owen interjected, giving Ian a wide-eyed, worried look. Ian was doing everything right by him; but he didn't want to be the only one gaining something from their relationship.

Ian smiled and stroked the side of Owen's face with his thumb. "I'm _more than_ happy, son. I have someone to take care of who fulfils my needs as much as I fulfil his."

"I never thought... never knew... how did you know I needed you to do this? I didn't even know?" Owen wrinkled his nose and gave Ian a baffled look.

"I could see with how you reacted to me," Ian replied, kissing his forehead. "I've gone with my instincts with you. So far, they've been correct."

"You always did know me better 'n I knew myself. S'why I asked your advice about quitting school to join the Navy..." Owen admitted. "Soon as you said you thought it was a good idea, all my worries and reservations about it disappeared and I was able to do it without any nervousness..."

Ian smiled. "It's like I told you. I wanted you even back then. Felt like you were mine. But I was worried about frightening you off by coming on too strong."

"Maybe you would have…" Owen sighed. "I was so confused at times back then, I coulda been scared off if you'd tried to step in. Or I coulda been relieved and submitted immediately. I'm just glad you have me now..." Owen snuggled a bit more.

Ian kissed his head. "And I'm not going to let you go," he promised. "You're completely mine, little cub."

"Completely and for always..." Owen smiled, nuzzling against Ian's shoulder.

Ian threaded his fingers through Owen's hair. "I'm _very_ proud of you for how you handled today," he reiterated. "You did exactly the right thing."

Owen sighed softly. "It... It felt like the right thing. Even though thinking of possibly losing Blue hurts, I'd feel worse if Claire died or any of the rest of you were hurt or died trying to rescue her or the other dinos. And I know you'd feel that way if something happened to me... so..." He sighed. "I just hope that it doesn't come to that."

Ian kissed his ear. "We'll do what we can, Owen. I promise."

"I know..." Owen said quietly, too caught in his thoughts about finding Blue to giggle at the kiss, though it did tickle a little. "...I'm just...trying to prepare myself if what we can do isn't enough..." he admitted sadly.

"Whatever happens, you won't have to go through it alone," Ian promised. "I'll be right here to lean on."

"I know you will. I trust that completely..." Owen said, with calm assurance that he knew it was the truth. He continued to cuddle and snuggle against his Alpha, content to stay sat on Ian's lap until the older man ordered him to do something else.

Ian kissed his other ear. "I'm going to take off my own clothes, little cub. I want you to stand in the corner while I do."

Owen shivered slightly- Ian kissing his ears always tickled!- and then he was carefully extricating himself and standing up. "Which corner, Alpha-daddy?" he asked. The thought of arguing never once entering his mind. He was eager to obey.

Ian stroked the side of his face before he pointed towards one of the corners. "That one, my little cub."

Owen gave Ian a huge smile, letting his face press into Ian's hand for a second before he turned and quickly went to the corner in question, facing it and not turning around or fidgeting once.

Ian removed his clothes and then walked over to Owen, wrapping his arms around his boy's body and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you."

Owen shivered, holding himself up and remaining facing the corner, only because Ian hadn't told him he could turn around. He wanted to slump backward so Ian could hold him more tightly, or turn around and hold onto his Dom tightly himself. "...Love you too, sir..." he said quietly.

Ian kissed his other shoulder and then the back of his neck before leading him to the bed and sitting down, guiding Owen down across his lap.

Owen shivered again at the kisses, following Ian's direction quickly and easily. As soon as he was across his Alpha's lap, he relaxed. "...Love you, sir..." he said softly.

"I've got you." Ian scruffed Owen's neck, even as he retrieved the aloe gel with his other hand and began to rub some gently into his boy's still-pink bottom.

"Oh..." Owen let out a tiny groan. He hadn't been expecting Ian to use the gel and he had become used to the ache in his bottom, so when the cool gel was gently rubbed in, he couldn't stop the sound of relief as it suddenly felt so much better. "...Feels good, sir..." he mumbled, as he slid forward so Ian could reach all of his backside and then slumped, almost boneless. "... Feels… _so_ good..."

Ian leaned forward and kissed his boy's ear. "Good," he whispered against Owen's skin, before kissing his other ear. "I love you. I want you to feel good."

Owen shivered at the kisses and wiggled slightly as he giggled, unable to stop his reactions.

"Good boy," Ian whispered, trailing soft kisses over his neck. "You're not hiding your reactions from me. You're being _very_ good."

Owen let out a tiny, whimpering sigh as his neck was kissed. It wasn't ticklish like his ears, but it felt really good being kissed there; made him feel cherished, like a very valuable possession. "...Wanna be good for you..." he said, in a shaky voice.

"You _are_ ," Ian whispered. "I want to help you feel good, my little cub. Help take away the sting, so you don't have to feel any pain any longer."

"...It's working, daddy-sir..." Owen admitted, with another shiver. "...Feels good now...lots 'n lots better..." he said, his voice starting to sound younger the longer Ian rubbed. It was very difficult to keep in a mature mindset when his Alpha was taking such complete control over him and rubbing his bottom. Too difficult. He didn't even try, letting himself respond the way he felt. Ian would immediately be able to tell he was becoming immature in his mindset.

"Good," Ian whispered, gently squeezing one thigh. He rubbed until the aloe gel was completely absorbed and then resumed kissing the back of Owen's neck; along down his spine.

Owen whimpered softly, squirming slightly. It was hard to hold still, but he didn't want to move either; he liked Ian kissing and rubbing him and he didn't want the older man to stop because he thought it might be too much for Owen to handle. "...Feels good, sir..." he whined quietly, even as he continued to squirm.

"Does it just feel good?" Ian prompted gently, noticing his boy's reactions.

"...F... feels _really_ good, alpha-daddy..." Owen said, blushing because he didn't know of any other way to put it. It _did_ feel really good. And it made him feel loved and cherished and _owned_. It also made him feel a bit antsy and nervous and... yeah. There it was. Owen quivered and took a deep breath as the antsy, nervous, good feeling channeled itself into a physical reaction. "...Maybe _too_ good..." he said hesitantly, in a sheepish, embarrassed and confused voice.

"Does that upset you?" Ian asked gently, rubbing between Owen's shoulder blades.

"I dunno..." Owen admitted, squirming a bit more even as he tried to hold still. "...You 'dopted me. 'sn't it wrong?" he asked, in a childishly worried tone.

"I'm your daddy _and_ your alpha, little cub," Ian said softly. "It doesn't matter how you react. I don't think a word's been invented yet for what we are to each other. And sometimes it's different at different times. Doesn't mean it's bad."

"...S'not bad?" Owen asked hopefully, quivering with his efforts to hold still and not have the reaction become worse.

" _Not at all_ ," Ian promised. "It's not bad and _you_ are not bad. You're my good little boy. My good little cub."

Owen shivered again. "...'Kay... cuz... it feels _really good_ , sir..." he said hesitantly. "...Feels good even when my secret bits aren't tingly..." he said with a blush, inadvertently admitting that they currently were.

Ian gently rubbed over his backside and down his thighs. "My good little cub," he reiterated, before leaning forward and kissing each of Owen's ears again.

Owen let out a tiny sigh as his bottom and thighs were rubbed, still managing to hold still. It was impossible when Ian kissed his ears again, though. He immediately squirmed and faintly protested "...Tickles!" he giggled, before his squirming reignited the 'tingling' and he whimpered.

Ian kissed the back of his head and resumed gently rubbing his bottom and thighs, gently squeezing each in turn.

Owen whimpered more. He tried not to squirm, but once he'd started, due to the tickling, it was impossible to stop. Squirming felt almost as good as the rubbing Ian gave him- sometimes it felt even better- and Owen wasn't in a frame of mind to deny himself something that felt good, even if part of him thought he should. "...Alpha..." he whined softly.

"It's not a bad thing, little cub," Ian whispered, stroking down his back. "You don't need to fight."

Owen squirmed even more, but the squirming wasn't helping at all and he let out another whimpering cry. "...No fig... fightin'. C... can... cand fight reaction... 'ey b'long to...to you, Alpha-daddy..." he ground out, as he took a quick breath and blinked his eyes.

"They do, little cub," Ian agreed. "Just like you. Just like _every_ part of you belongs to me. Like we were saying on the plane, remember?" He stroked and then kissed the back of Owen's neck.

"...Yessir!" Owen quickly agreed, eager to please Ian. "...My head, 'n my shoulders, 'n my back, 'n my tummy, 'n my bottom, 'n my thighs, 'n my legs, 'n my ches..." Owen mumbled off a list of body parts so quickly, the words all blended into a cacophony of sound. He was wriggling the entire time he spoke, his voice sounding more high-pitched and breathless with each word until he had to take a deep breath of air because he'd been talking on just the one breath and it had finally run out. He moaned softly as Ian stroked and kissed his neck, moving his head enough that it was open to his Dom's actions.

"Good boy," Ian whispered, pressing another kiss to the back of Owen's neck. He gently scruffed his boy as he stroked and rubbed down his boy's back to his bottom, following the same path with soft, light kisses.

Owen quivered at the kisses, trying to hold still because he really liked being kissed so gently, but unable to stop squirming because, "...Tingles, sir! Tingles 'n I wanna be good for you, but dunno if 'can be..." he whimpered.

"The tingles aren't bad, little boy," Ian whispered, emphasising each word with another kiss. "You can let go, cub."

"Tingles no' bad?" Owen gasped out, before whimpering again, sounding a little distressed and wriggling a little more frantically.

" _Not bad_ ," Ian promised. "Stop fighting. Stop holding back. I'm right here to catch you, my little cub."

Owen whimpered again, his squirming becoming near frantic as he listened to his Dom. He gave up trying to avoid friction and began moving in a way that caused more friction, pressing against his Dom as much as possible and enabling Ian to tell exactly what was occurring and how it was occurring without him having to say anything. "...Please..." he sobbed quietly. He wanted to obey. He wanted to obey so badly... but even though he didn't want to fight or hold back, his body wasn't cooperating and he was holding back. He was being _naughty_ and he didn't want to be and he was failing his Alpha because he was being disobedient. "... _Don' wanna be naughty_..." he whimpered, continuing to squirm helplessly.

Ian stroked down Owen's back and kissed his ears, then helped his boy to turn over on his lap, so they could look into each other's eyes. "I've got you," he whispered.

Owen was too frantic by this point for his ears to feel even slightly ticklish. Once he was facing up, able to look into his Alpha's eyes, he whimpered, squirming a little more, but it was obvious that wasn't helping. "...'ou go'me?" he asked in a tiny whine, his eyes wide and hopeful. It was clear that it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge; his eyes were having a difficult time focusing.

" _Always_ ," Ian promised. "I will _always_ have you, little boy." He stroked down Owen's chest, running his fingers over his boy's throat.

Tears began to leak from the corners of Owen's eyes. "...Wanna be good for you, sir..." he whimpered. He didn't understand why he was having such a hard time obeying his Dom and letting go. He'd never had a problem with it the last few times this issue had cropped up.

Ian cupped Owen's cheek in his hand, thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I love you." He leaned over, kissing Owen's neck.

Owen quivered at the kiss, closing his eyes. "I love you too, Alpha-daddy..." he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Ian kissed his shoulders and down to his stomach. "You're being good, my little cub," he whispered. "Don't try to force yourself." He tugged a pillow over to tuck it under Owen's head.

Owen's stomach fluttered at the kisses and he opened his eyes to look back up at his Dom. "...I'm sorry..." he whispered. "... wanted to 'bey... to let go like told..." He swallowed.

"How are you feeling, little cub?" Ian asked, thumb stroking over his cheek and chin.

Owen sniffled and swallowed before answering, in a shaky voice, "...Achy...it'll get better?" He hadn't meant to voice the remark as a question, but he was feeling vulnerable and childish; he was feeling like he'd failed his Dom because he hadn't followed his order immediately; and because of that, he was confused and a little uncertain. So what he'd intended as a remark to help Ian not worry about him had turned into a question seeking reassurance that he wasn't going to be stuck in his current situation for a long time.

"Of course, little cub," Ian whispered, kissing Owen's forehead; his cheeks; his chin; down his throat.

Owen swallowed again, closing his eyes as Ian kissed him, feeling himself relax. His Alpha wasn't wrong. Now that he wasn't squirming uncontrollably, he was calming down rapidly. Soon, he was laying in his Dom's arms, bright red from shame. "...Sorry I dis'beyed, sir..." he whispered, unable to look Ian in the eye.

"I told you to let go and stop fighting. I know you tried your best," Ian said gently, kissing his cheeks again. "It's not a problem, cub."

"...But it is!" Owen protested, after a pause that indicated he was trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. "...I dis'beyed my Alpha-daddy 'gain and las' time, I hurted him really bad cuz I dis'beyed and I never ever _ever_ wanna hurt him 'gain!" Owen choked on the last word, obviously close to crying. He didn't even realize he was speaking about Ian as if Ian was a different person. It was easier to confess what he viewed as his horrible guilty actions to someone not directly connected, but since the person with him was the one most directly connected and affected, somehow, he'd decided that talking as if Ian was a different person would be easier. Tears pooled in his eyes again. "...All 'f me 'longs to him 'n my 'actions 'n I shoulda obeyed. Shoulda given..." He motioned downward, blushing and unable to say the words, leaving it to Ian's imagination what he should have done or given to him.

Ian moved Owen, so his boy was cuddled on his lap and in his arms, stroking down his hair and over his back. "You were punished for that, my little cub," he whispered, rocking Owen like his boy was a small child. "Punished and forgiven. And it was a serious punishment, so we can both move past it."

"...Really hurts, sir..." Owen sniffled. "...Knowin' I hurt you _so bad_...feels like it'll never be enough spankin to get the naughty outta me..." he admitted in a whisper, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Ian and holding on, putting his head on the older man's shoulder.

Ian tightened his embrace, kissing Owen's ear. "You don't just need a spanking to get the naughty out of you, little cub. You need to be forgiven. You need me to hold onto you, so I can _show_ you that you're forgiven."

"...B'in forgiven gets the naughty out?" Owen asked innocently, even as he snuggled close and tight to Ian.

"Being spanked and forgiven and loved," Ian whispered, pressing another kiss to his boy's head.

"...Wha' if feels like wasn' spanked 'nuff?" Owen asked hesitantly. He still felt so, so guilty about what he'd done. While the switching had hurt terribly- still did if he sat the wrong way- he couldn't help feeling like he'd got off easy. Like it should have lasted long enough and been hard enough that he couldn't sit at all.

"If you need to go over my knee again for another reminder, to help with the guilt, then I'll take you in hand again, little cub," Ian said. "But as far as I'm concerned? I'm not hurting anymore. I came and brought you back home. Where you belong."

Owen sniffled as he thought about that. He didn't really want another spanking, or a reminder. His bottom was still sore. At the same time, he felt like he hadn't been punished enough. Like there was unfinished business between him and his Alpha-daddy. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't sure how to say it. He sniffled again with a whimper and tightened his grip on Ian.

Ian gently scruffed the back of his neck. "I'll put you over my knee again, little cub." As he said the words, he watched Owen's reactions carefully; to use those to tell him if he was making the right move or not.

Owen closed his eyes tightly, squeezing the tears out of them and blinking before looking up at Ian with a trust-filled gaze. He sniffled. It was obvious he was nervous and reluctant; that he didn't really _want_ a spanking. It was also just as obvious that he hoped it would work. He didn't know what else _could_ work.

Ian pressed a kiss to Owen's forehead, whispering a soft, "I love you," before he carefully moved Owen across his lap. "I love you. I won't ever let you go," he whispered, his hand resting on his boy's backside before he began to gently rub it.

"I love you too, Daddy- sir..." Owen choked out, sniffling, before reaching out to hold onto the pillow Ian had gotten him. He couldn't help but shiver slightly, anticipating the pain that would occur when his alpha decided to begin swatting. He was dreading it. At the same time, he was afraid that Ian _wouldn't_ spank him more and he'd keep feeling guilty. He was a mess.

Ian rubbed a bit longer and then he began to firmly pat his boy's backside; not swatting, but patting. "I've got you. I won't let you go. I'm your home, little boy."

" _You're my home_!" Owen quickly repeated, needing to say it as much as he needed to hear it. " _You're my home...need ta stay wif you_..." he said through sniffles, his voice beginning to sound congested as his tears came on stronger.

"You do, little cub," Ian said. "What hurt me was the thought I'd lost you. That I'd come home, and my cub was nowhere to be found. I was terrified for your safety because of how much I love you."

Owen slumped and began to sob. "I... I sorry... so sorry, daddy-sir... so sorry left 'n scared you!" He didn't know how he would ever feel right about having frightened his father like that; how he'd ever feel punished enough. Even though his bottom still ached from the switching and even though the patting had reignited the sting almost immediately, Owen hitched his bottom up so that Ian could swat easier, reach his sit spots easier, and make sure he never ever forgot again.

"But I found you," Ian whispered, caressing and then patting Owen's sit spots. "I found you and I brought you home. You've paid for being naughty, little cub. You've paid for scaring me. Now I just want to hold onto you. Never let you go. I've forgiven you already. You're not my naughty little boy anymore. You're my _good little boy_."

Owen continued to cry, but relaxed as he realized that Ian wasn't going to spank any harder than he already was. "...Will I ever stop feeling guilty?" he asked, in a tiny, little boy voice.

"It'll take time, but the closer I draw you to me, the easier it'll be to accept that I've forgiven you." Ian kept the patting at the same level, his other hand scruffing Owen's neck. "Feeling guilty means you're punishing yourself. It isn't your place to punish yourself, little cub. I'm the one who's in control."

"...Not allowed to punish myself?" Owen asked faintly. He knew the answer to that. He just didn't know how to stop feeling guilty. It was easier said than done.

"No, little cub. It's not your place or your right." Ian kissed the back of his neck, even as he continued to pat. "And while I fully believe you _have_ learned your lesson...if you _ever_ run again, I'll come after you. I won't let you be gone."

Owen choked on another sob, but it was obvious he was calming down. "...Sorry, Alpha-daddy... don't mean to try and do things I'm not 'llowed..." he said softly, his body going limp as he was no longer attempting to get Ian to spank harder. It wasn't his right to decide his punishment. It was Ian's. It was naughty for him to try and force the other man to do something just because he was having a hard time letting go of his guilt. "I can't stop feeling guilty, daddy-sir..." he whispered contritely.

"I know, little cub." Ian kissed the back of his neck again, whispering softly, "But you don't have to. You know what you did was naughty. You know _why_ it was naughty. And you should also know that if it happens again, I won't hesitate to put you across my knee, take your trousers and underwear down, and spank your bare bottom right where I find you."

" _Right where you find me_?" Owen blushed when his voice came out as a squeak. He didn't doubt Ian. The thought of being bared and spanked in front of other people- some of whom might be friends or possible girlfriends- was horrifying.

" _Right where I find you_ ," Ian confirmed. "Unless it's dangerous to do so then, in which case I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you to where it _is_ safe...and do exactly that."

"Yes, Alpha-daddy..." Owen's whisper was full of his belief that Ian would keep his word and nervous awe that it was a possibility. "I'll be your good boy...I will!"

"I know you will," Ian soothed, kissing first one ear and then the other. "But I'm not ashamed to be your Alpha-daddy _whenever_ you need me to be. Whether it's where other people can see or not."

"I know." Owen smiled crookedly as his ears were kissed, barely avoiding squirming. "I... I think I won't mind usually... just sometimes. Like with girlfriends..." He blushed.

"It's up to you who knows it with how you push, little cub," Ian said gently.

Owen nodded. "Yessir. If I push in front of people I don't want to see... I deserve what I get..." He sighed.

Ian scruffed the back of his neck. "But it's not going to change anything, little boy. _I love you_."

"I love you too Daddy..." Owen whispered in the tiniest of voices.

Ian kissed his neck. "And I'll only take control in front of anyone else if it becomes absolutely necessary. If you're close to pushing, I'll warn you away."

Owen snuggled as much as possible. "Thank you, Daddy-Sir..." he whispered, in the same small voice. He knew he would start pushing at some point. He always did. He just hoped that he waited until there were no witnesses when he did so.

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Owen. "I love you," he reiterated. "I won't let you go. I promise, little cub. I'm going to keep holding on tight to you."

Owen relaxed further at the protective possession. "Wanna stay with you forever..."

"I'm not going to let you go. Not ever," Ian promised. "My little cub." He moved Owen up and into his arms, cradling him close and tight to himself and kissing his head. They still had the grounding to get through, but they'd get through that. Together. He had his son with him and he was happy and content. So long as they were together, he felt like they could face anything.


End file.
